Un crime dans la nuit
by Cristal noir
Summary: Mamori se fait agresser lorsqu'elle rentre chez elle par le pire des démons. Sera-t-elle secourue à temps ou le pire sera commis? Hiru/Mamo plutôt noir. -18 pour détails et langage choquants.
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… (Pourquoi, mais pourquoi j'ai pas eu l'idée d'inventer Hiruma Yoichi ?)_

_Ça fait longtemps maintenant que je voulais poster ma propre fic, mais pensant mettre énormément de temps entre chaque chapitre, je n'ai pas osé la publier. Du coup, je me suis tournée vers la traduction en attendant que ma fic prenne forme._

_ Mais une autre fic géniale est apparue sur un autre site : __Et si j'aimai ce démon__. Cette histoire magnifique que je recommande vivement traite du même sujet que ce que j'avais moi-même imaginé. Malgré tout, le désir de poster ma fic étant plus forte, je vous la livre aujourd'hui._

_ Même si une scène ressemblera par la suite énormément à celle de la fic que je viens de nommer, la suite sera, je l'espère, différente de celle que proposera l'autre histoire._

_ Aller, assez de blabla. J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

Mamori Anezaki sortit en trombe du local, laissant derrière elle son capitaine, le célèbre commandant des Enfers, Hiruma Yoichi, affichant son rictus sadique. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Comme si elle n'avait pas assez à faire avec ses devoirs, elle devait étudier 5 vidéos de matchs et qu'elle finisse ses comptes rendus avant le lendemain midi. Ça allait lui prendre la nuit. D'autant plus que sa mère finissait tard ce soir et qu'elle devait aller faire les courses puis la cuisine pour elles deux ! Autant dire que la soirée allait être agitée. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? A cause de ce fichu démon !

Rah ! Elle le détestait quand il était comme ça ! Il voulait voir quelles étaient ses limites, jusqu'où il pourrait aller sans qu'elle ne craque. Mais elle ne voulait plus montrer ses faiblesses. Il avait déjà assez dans son carnet, entre Sena, son presque frère, et ses fameux choux à la crème. Elle ne voulait plus être ridicule devant lui. Depuis quand ? Elle ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle en avait marre. Marre d'être une bonne à tout faire, marre de lui obéir, marre qu'il la prenne pour une conne. N'était-ce pas pour lui prouver qu'elle était conne qu'il lui avait caché la véritable identité d'Eyeshield 21 ? Bref, ce démon la mettait hors d'elle, et le pire c'est que plus elle s'énervait, plus ça l'amusait. Alors elle avait pris une résolution : ne plus montrer ses faiblesses au démon, et ça incluait le fait de ne plus s'énerver après lui. Ce n'était pas facile, mais elle tiendrait bon.

C'est en rogne à force de contenir sa colère qu'elle rangea ses courses dans son sac plastique et s'en retourna chez elle. Le beau blond occupant toutes ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la bande de voyous s'approcher d'elle. Pourtant, cette bande s'écarta vite en remarquant la personne qui suivait silencieusement la jeune fille depuis un bon moment. Qui ne connaissait pas cette personne si réputée ? Cette silhouette qui marchait d'une allure suffisante, la tête haute. Des muscles saillants pouvaient être devinés en dessous de ses vêtements typiques d'un lycée pourtant éloigné du lieu où se trouvait en ce moment le lycéen. Mais surtout, un regard de prédateur qui n'envisageait rien de bon, que les lunettes n'arrivaient pas à dissimuler. Enfin, de longues dreadlocks descendant un peu plus bas que ses épaules.

Oui, Agon Kongo la suivait, une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Mais pour l'instant, il préférait l'observer avant de passer à l'attaque, tout d'abord pour essayer de deviner ses jolies courbes cachées par son uniforme mais aussi à cause de tous ces gens autour d'eux. Il faudra attendre qu'elle passe par ce petit chemin mal éclairé et très retiré pour pouvoir passer à l'action.

Il ne restait que 500 mètres. Bon Dieu qu'ils allaient être longs ceux-là ! Il la voulait, et maintenant ! Mais il avait déjà eu trop à faire avec la police pour pouvoir le faire devant tout ce monde. Le prochain écart et c'était la prison assurée. Non merci !

400 mètres. Elle allait être la cerise sur le gâteau. Cette délicieuse manager sera sa 10e en une semaine. Pas mal ! Mais peut mieux faire… Depuis le temps qu'il l'avait remarquée, il n'avait cessé de penser : Faut que j'me la fasse ! Dès la première fois où il l'avait vu sur son banc, la caméra à la main, suivant attentivement le match, il la voulait. Quel match déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, ce jour-là, il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour cette charmante demoiselle…

300 mètres. Il fallait avouer que le foot américain lui avait fait sortir cette belle rousse de la tête. Honte à lui ! Mais quand il l'avait revu, il y a 3 jours sur ce pont, toutes ses envies se sont réveillées. Il avait essayé de se la jouer cool mais ça n'avait pas marché. Et l'autre nabot qui est intervenu. Celui-là, il l'écraserait la semaine prochaine durant le match. En attendant, restons concentré sur notre proie…

200 mètres. Et mais c'est vrai ! Elle était l'amie de ce nabot et le considérait comme son petit frère. Alors comme ça, elle était protectrice ? Mais est-ce qu'elle arriverait à se protéger elle-même ? Ce serait drôle si elle essayait de se défendre ! Il avait hâte de voir ça ! Le plus drôle sera sa tête quand elle sera prise au piège…

100 mètres. Oui, il fallait qu'il la fasse souffrir. De un, pour l'affront sur le pont. On n'affronte pas Agon Kongo impunément ! Elle se prenait pour qui ? Elle est jolie, certes, mais ce n'est qu'une fille, destinée à rejoindre sa collection. De deux, parce qu'elle était la protectrice du gars qu'il affronterait au prochain match. Et de trois, parce qu'elle était la manager de ce… de ce PUTAIN DE DEMON ! Rah, calme-toi, sinon elle va te remarquer. Hum… La faire souffrir pour laisser un message à ce quaterback dénué de tout talent, qui se croit intelligent alors qu'il a rien à foutre sur un terrain de football américain, et même n'importe quel terrain de sport ! Un message du style : VOILA CE QUI ARRIVE QUAND ON VEUT M'AFFRNONTER. Ouais, ça sonnait bien…

0 mètre. Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer…

_ J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dîtes-moi ce qui cloche dans ce passage, mes fautes d'orthographes etc… Tout avis sera pris en compte pour la suite de cette histoire qui est très loin d'être fixée !_

_ Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi mes histoires précédentes, et à ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages très sympas ! Merci, merci beaucoup ! ^^_

_ A bientôt si j'arrive à poster vite ! (Même si ça m'étonnerait beaucoup !)_

_Ya-ha ! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_ J'ai remarqué qu'il y a eu un bug lorsque j'ai publié ma fic sur ce site : elle n'apparaît pas lorsque je la cherche parmi les autres fics. Si ce problème persiste, je la publierai aussi sur un autre site._

_ Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le 1__er__ chapitre, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Merci aussi aux lecteurs en général qui ont pris leur temps pour la lire._

_ Place à l'action ! Bonne lecture !_

POV Mamori :

Je pensais encore à Hiruma. Il ne voulait pas quitter mes pensées, et rien que ce fait m'énervait. Déjà que j'étais en colère contre lui, il se permettait de ne pas me laisser tranquille même les soirs ! Quel égoïste ! S'il savait le fond de ma pensée celui-là ! Mais je ne dois plus montrer mes faiblesses, je me le suis promis ! Alors, courage Mamo, tu vas arriver à passer tes nerfs sur autre chose ! Plus qu'à trouver sur quoi…

Décidée, je tournai à droite dans une petite ruelle sombre. Au bout de celle-ci, ma rue, ma maison se situant quelques pas sur la droite. En clair, 200 mètres à faire et je serai chez moi, sûrement sous une bonne douche ou dans un bon bain chaud avant de me mettre à cuisiner puis à travailler sérieusement. Il allait voir que j'étais capable de faire tout ce qu'il me demandait en une soirée ! Et ça lui clouerait le bec !

C'est à ce moment-là que je sentis une présence derrière moi. Quel était l'imbécile qui osait me suivre un soir où j'étais en rogne ? Je ne sais pas, certainement un suicidaire ! J'avais deux choix : soit lui dire de dégager sans le moindre ménagement, soit me diriger vers ma maison en espérant qu'il arrête avant que j'explose ou retourner chez moi en lui claquant la porte au nez. Mais quelle idiote ! Il saurait où j'habite ! Pas question de se faire emmerder même chez soi ! _(Oui, je suis grossière dans mes pensées ! Et alors ?) _Je me retournai donc pour lui dire « gentiment » de partir. Et je fus plaquée au mur…

POV Agon :

Je vis qu'elle commençait à se retourner. Ok, pas la peine de la suivre plus longtemps alors… Cool, je pourrai en profiter tout de suite ! Et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je lui bondis dessus.

Elle heurta le mur plus violement que je ne l'aurai pensé. Sous le choc, elle lâcha ses sacs de provisions. Ses yeux bleus me dévisagèrent avec colère : elle me reconnut aussitôt. En même temps, ça faisait que trois jours qu'on s'était vus sur ce pont, elle allait quand même pas m'oublier aussi vite ! D'habitude, les gens se souviennent de moi. On se demande bien pourquoi… Héhéhé…

Lorsqu'elle rencontra mon regard, elle comprit immédiatement ce que je voulais car la peur s'insinua sur son visage angélique et elle se mit à trembler imperceptiblement. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine, si fort que je le vis.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander :

« Tu as froid mon chaton ? Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, et tu te plaindras d'avoir trop chaud ! »

La compréhension de mes paroles ne fit qu'accentuer l'effroi que portait son visage. Pourtant, malgré son apparente frayeur, elle me dit d'un ton sec et très froid :

« Lâche-moi. »

Hum, ça promettait d'être intéressant si elle commençait déjà à se révolter. Je lui souris sadiquement et commençai mon exploration.

POV Normal :

Agon commença par lever les bras de Mamori pour pouvoir les emprisonner d'une seule main. La pauvre manager avait beau vouloir lutter, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre la force phénoménale d'Agon. Il se recula pour voir le visage de cette ange qui serait sienne dans quelques instants. Il observa un curieux mélange de colère, voire même de fureur envers lui qui osait la toucher, mais aussi une peur insidieuse qui montait en elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Tout cela ne faisait qu'ajouter du piquant, et le joueur des Shinryuuji ne pût que sentir le désir devenir de plus en plus grand. Il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon tout serait fini bien trop vite à son goût. Il voulait prendre son temps, il pouvait même y passer la nuit le temps que chaque minute lui procure un plaisir plus grand que la précédente.

C'est avec cette résolution qu'il commença à humer le parfum de la jeune femme, un parfum doux et totalement envoûtant, à tel point qu'il se demanda un instant s'il aurait le courage de la tabasser un peu pour laisser un message à ce connard de quaterback et à son équipe de bras cassés. C'est vrai, la leçon, il pourrait la donner sur le terrain, en s'amusant à les broyer les uns après les autres. Hum… Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il verrait suivant le comportement de sa compagne forcée d'un soir.

Il fut surpris de ne pas entendre trop de protestations de sa part lorsque, poussé par ses hormones qui en demandaient bien plus, il se mit à goûter la chair de sa prisonnière avec sa langue puis ses dents. Il pensait qu'elle s'était résolue à se laisser faire. En même temps, elle était intelligente, elle savait que si elle ne faisait rien alors il profiterait simplement d'elle, sans l'abandonner dans un état déplorable, voire même dans un état pire que ça… Combien de filles avait-il été obligé de faire taire pour pouvoir s'amuser ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Elles avaient toutes la même réaction : elles hurlaient à l'aide, puis elles se débattaient et enfin les larmes tombaient lorsqu'il les avait bien tabassées et qu'elles se savaient prises au piège. A la fin, elles étaient tellement défigurées que son envie disparaissait presque aussitôt. Mais il avait pour principe de ne jamais faire le travail à moitié, alors il était bien obligé de les pénétrer quelques minutes pour se dire : elle je l'ai eu ! Et il repartait, à peine repu et prêt à en attaquer une autre.

Mais celle-ci était différente. Elle se taisait, comme si le fait de se faire violer ne l'affectait pas. De plus, sa douceur angélique était rarissime et il savait qu'une fille pareille était une vraie perle rare. Alors il prendrait son temps et goûterait pleinement aux plaisirs que lui offrirait la jeune femme.

Ce qu'il ne comprit pas, c'est qu'en réalité Mamori réfléchissait à toute allure. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, dont la principale était : Comment se sortir de ce pétrin ? Obnubilée par sa réflexion, elle ne faisait pas attention aux gestes de son agresseur, elle sentait vaguement ses lèvres lui effleurant doucement le cou. C'était tout de même bon signe, il ne l'avait pas frappée. Autant faire semblant d'être résignée et totalement sous son emprise, voire même feindre d'être sous son charme. Pour attaquer au moment où il ne s'y attendra pas.

Pourtant, quand le dragon commença à déboutonner (ou plutôt déchirer) les boutons de sa chemise, elle sentit son sang-froid partir rapidement. Lorsque ses lèvres descendirent de plus en plus, lui faisant lâcher les poignets de sa prisonnière pour être à la bonne hauteur, elle crut qu'elle allait le gifler. Mais elle ne fit rien et attendit patiemment qu'un plan se forme dans sa tête.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'arrivait pas à fixer ses idées car les mouvements d'Agon la déconcentraient. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se concentrer ? Il le fallait pourtant ! Aller Mamo, bouge-toi ! Trouve un plan ou t'es fichue !

Mais son esprit restait désespéramment vide de toute solution. Elle ne voyait aucune issue. A chaque fois qu'elle émettait une hypothèse, celle-ci s'écroulait la seconde suivante. Un vrai casse-tête ! D'ailleurs, y avait-il vraiment une autre option que celle d'être le jouet de ce mec qui se prenait pour Dieu ? Cette question trottait dans sa tête depuis le début et elle avait peur de connaître la réponse…

Ce fut lorsqu'Agon s'attaqua avidement aux seins de la manager après avoir repoussé assez sauvagement le tissu qui les protégeaient sans pour autant dégrafer son soutien-gorge, que celle-ci craqua complétement. Folle de rage, elle le repoussa, celui-ci ne s'y attendant évidemment pas. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. En vérité, il ne comprit pas tout de suite de ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. C'est pourquoi il la dévisagea, surpris. Et il vit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur un si beau visage : un dégoût voir une haine si profonds qu'ils déformaient totalement sa beauté angélique. Et c'est là que tout devint clair…

Elle avait osé… Elle avait osé le repousser alors qu'elle ne bronchait pas depuis le début. Cette petite garce avait voulu le surprendre… Mais il était Agon Kongo, joueur vedette des Shinryyuji, et ce n'était pas une faible gamine qui allait s'opposer à lui et arriver à le faire céder ! Si elle voulait jouer à ça, elle allait perdre ! Et il allait lui prouver immédiatement…

_ Alors, que va faire Agon ? Suite au prochain chapitre !_

_ Des commentaires svp ! Dîtes-moi ce qui cloche, si le caractère des personnages est bien respecté, si vous trouvez le chapitre ennuyant etc… Chaque critique est la bienvenue !_

_ Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai publier à nouveau, au mieux pendant les vacances._

_ A la prochaine !_

_YA-HA !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voici le 3__e__ chapitre, mon petit cadeau de Noël perso… J'espère au moins qu'il vous fera plaisir !_

_ Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic ! C'est grâce à vous que je me motive pour écrire ! Sans vous, je serais une vraie feignante ! _

_ Allez bonne lecture à tous !_

Mamori comprit vite son erreur : son instinct avait pris le dessus et, vu la tête du lycéen qui la retenait prisonnière grâce à son corps robuste, elle allait souffrir… Et même souffrir énormément…

Agon la dévisageait à travers ses lunettes. Son regard était semblable à celui d'un fou à qui on aurait enlevé son jouet favori, ou qui se rendait compte que son jouet était défectueux. C'était exactement la sensation du joueur des Shinryyuji : on lui avait promis une lycéenne au visage attendrissant et qui avait une personnalité douce et calme. Mais ce qu'il voyait devant lui, c'était une vraie teigne qui allait se battre pour retrouver sa liberté, après avoir voulu le surprendre et le faire passer pour un con. Elle avait voulu l'humilier en le repoussant et en lui faisant comprendre son dégoût. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait marché dans son jeu… Tout son être ne réclamait qu'une seule chose : vengeance.

Il passa sa main sous son menton pour la soulever de force. Mamori mit ses mains autour du poignet du jeune homme, mais il ne la lâcha pas. Une fois leurs yeux à la même hauteur et leurs visages séparés de quelques centimètres, il lui susurra doucement à la figure :

« Tu as voulu te jouer de moi, mon ange… Finalement, c'est moi qui vais jouer avec toi… Et jusqu'au bout… »

Ces paroles murmurées eurent plus d'impact que si elles avaient été criées. Mamori comprit qu'il avait gardé le contrôle, qu'il ne ferait pas la bêtise de perdre son sang-froid comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. Oui, Agon avait parfaitement la situation en main, et cela l'effraya complétement. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était perdue à cause de son tempérament fougueux qu'elle ne laissait pourtant exploser qu'en présence d'Hiruma. Hiruma…

C'était parce qu'elle se trouvait trop faible avec lui qu'elle avait sottement contenue toute la colère qui la traversait et que, ruminant ses pensées sombres qu'elle gardait contre son capitaine, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux alentours en rentrant chez elle. C'était parce qu'elle pensait trop à lui qu'elle s'était fait agressée dans cette ruelle et qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant dans une situation désespérée. Alors, pourquoi ses pensées étaient-elles encore tournées vers lui ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas quitter son esprit ? Pourquoi, malgré toute sa rancœur, était-elle en train d'espérer qu'elle était actuellement endormie au local et en plein cauchemar, laissant l'opportunité à Hiruma de la prendre en flagrant délit de fainéantise voire même en train de ronfler ou de baver, tâchant à jamais sa réputation de fille parfaite ? Et d'abord, pourquoi avait-elle voulu arrêter de lui montrer ses faiblesses comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Pour ne pas remplir encore plus son carnet de menaces ? En réfléchissant bien, il ne l'avait jamais utilisé contre elle. Alors pourquoi cette décision ? Parce que ça lui faisait mal de le voir se moquer d'elle ? Depuis quand était-elle si susceptible ? Depuis quand l'avis du démon lui importait ? Depuis quand chaque dispute lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, la faisant rentrer chez elle en rogne comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui ?

_ Hiruma… Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait bon sang ?_

Une claque retentissante la fit sortir de ses pensées. La tête tournée vers la droite, elle sentit les larmes affluer au bord de ses yeux, menaçant de tomber. Sa joue brûlante lui faisait pleinement sentir l'impact du choc. Elle avait affreusement mal, et cela à cause d'une simple gifle. Rassemblant son courage, elle remit son visage en face de celui d'Agon et le fixa avec ses yeux humides mais déterminés. Elle affirma d'une voix sûre :

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme toutes les autres greluches avec lesquelles tu traînes. Je ne suis pas comme tes poufiasses, j'ai un honneur moi. Alors, va te faire foutre. »

Les mots sortirent tous seuls avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Mais tout le monde la considérait comme une fille forte et courageuse, c'était le moment de le prouver.

Sous ces mots, Agon ne put retenir la colère qui le submergeait depuis qu'il avait compris la vraie nature de cette fille. Quel con il avait été ! Marcher dans son jeu à tel point qu'il s'était demandé s'il n'allait pas juste la violer, sans lui faire d'autres violences physiques ! Rah ! Elle allait voir de quoi il était capable !

Il lui agrippa les cheveux d'une main et la souleva sans aucun effort. Il regarda son visage où se trouvait une marque violacée sur la joue gauche, et la balança sans ménagement de l'autre côté de la petite ruelle où elle heurta de plein fouet le mur avant de s'écrouler par terre. Il contempla son œuvre avec un petit rictus de satisfaction, mais celui-ci s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il la vit remuer faiblement. Elle aurait dû être totalement sonnée, comment pouvait-elle encore bouger ? Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, faisant claquer chaque pas pour déceler de la peur sur son visage, pourtant, quand il la regarda, il ne vit que sa détermination encore intacte, comme si le choc qu'elle avait reçu avait enlevé toute once de peur dans son esprit. Cela ne fit que l'énerver encore plus.

Mamori, affalée de tout son long sur le sol, la tête penchée sur le côté pour pouvoir respirer, sentait Agon s'approcher. Mais elle n'avait plus peur. La façon dont Agon l'avait projetée lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne faisait pas le poids, elle en était sûre, et la douleur qui se répandait dans son corps entier le lui faisait bien sentir. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle n'avait pas voulu montrer ses faiblesses au démon de Deimon, son propre capitaine, la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance, le seul à avoir compris qui elle était réellement avec ses points forts et ses faiblesses. Elle avait voulu se révolter contre lui car, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, elle avait eu peur qu'en découvrant ses faiblesses une à une, il découvre que c'était lui sa plus grande faiblesse et qu'il la rejette. Pourtant, il était le seul être à qui elle était capable de tout dire, elle pourrait tout lui avouer, chaque faute commise et chaque faiblesse sans la moindre honte. Et elle avait essayé de lutter contre ce penchant qu'elle ressentait pour son quaterback démoniaque. Pour quel résultat ? Etre allongée dans cette ruelle, être rouée de coups et enfin être violer. Et tout ça par qui ? Le plus grand rival, voire même le plus grand ennemi de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Sa pureté allait être arrachée par le lycéen que l'homme qu'elle aimait détestait le plus au monde… Sans avoir auparavant avouer ses sentiments à celui-ci…

Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme cela. Elle allait se battre encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que cette brute la laisse partir, et une fois chez elle, elle aurait le droit de craquer complétement, d'extérioriser la peur qu'elle avait ressenti dans cette ruelle et elle s'autoriserait même à appeler Hiruma pour entendre sa voix sadique lui demander quel était le fuckin' problème. Elle fondrait en larmes et lui demanderait de l'excuser mais qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire tout le travail qu'elle avait à faire pour le lendemain. Avec un peu de chance, il viendrait chez elle pour l'aider à le faire et elle aurait peut-être même le courage de lui avouer le pourquoi de son comportement des derniers jours… Et tout serait réglé…

Agon s'arrêta à côté de sa tête et la regarda de haut. Le visage déterminé de la lycéenne le révoltait. Cette fille était vraiment pas nette ! Comment pouvait-elle afficher un visage aussi déterminé alors qu'elle était en aussi mauvaise posture ? A croire qu'elle aimait ça. Une vraie masochiste ! Il la retourna du pied laissant apparaître sa chemise déchirée et son soutien-gorge mal replacé dévoilant son sein droit. Elle avait un corps magnifique. Mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir une deuxième fois par la contemplation de cette beauté.

Il lui donna un coup de pied plus violent en repensant au changement de comportement de sa prisonnière et la façon dont elle avait essayé de le repousser. Mamori roula quelques mètres plus loin. Sa résolution prise, elle se releva avec difficulté et affronta du regard son agresseur. Elle allait faire honneur aux Devils Bats en se mesurant au joueur fétiche de l'équipe qu'ils allaient affronter dans une semaine sur le stade d'Enoshima.

Mais elle ne le vit pas arriver. Il avait utilisé sa vitesse redoutable. En un clin d'œil, il se retrouva derrière elle, la tenant par la taille tout en lui caressant les hanches. Poussé par son instinct, il la mordit violemment dans le cou avec ses puissantes mâchoires, laissant derrière lui deux marques sanglantes. Elle hurla de douleur et essaya de se dégager de sa poigne de fer mais n'y parvint évidemment pas. Des larmes se répandirent dans ses yeux mais ne coulèrent pas. Elle devait lutter, elle s'en était fait le serment. Elle essaya de lui marcher sur les pieds, d'enlever ses mains de son corps, de lui donner des coups de coude dans les côtes ou même dans les parties sensibles. Rien ne marchait, Agon évitait tout avec ses réflexes inhumains. Et malgré elle, chaque seconde passée l'enfonçait de plus en plus dans un profond désespoir.

Pendant ce temps perdu en vaines tentatives, Agon avait progressé dans son exploration. Il avait caressé ses cheveux, puis ses doigts s'étaient baladés sur son cou, la naissance de ses seins… Mamori bougeait dans tous les sens, l'empêchant de fixer sa main en un endroit précis mais le faisant dévier sur tout son corps, lui faisant savourer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Et ces contacts la répugnaient encore plus. Il descendit vers le ventre, remonta vers ses seins pour les toucher à pleine main, les caressant, las palpant, les pinçant. Chaque révolte de sa victime le délectait, le plaisir montait de plus en plus et il n'avait pas vraiment joué avec elle. Fallait remédier à ce petit problème…

Etant collée contre lui, elle sentait exactement l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et c'était pas bon du tout. Il allait bientôt en finir, elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Sa seule chance serait qu'il commette une erreur lorsqu'il se déshabillerait car en baissant son pantalon, ses jambes seraient prises et il ne pourrait pas courir. Il avait assez profité d'elle comme cela ! Tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait servi à rien ! Il fallait qu'il commette une erreur, une toute petite erreur, minime, mais fatale… Et elle n'était pas encore venue…

Soudain, Agon arrêta tout mouvement. Surprise, elle se demanda rapidement ce qu'il y avait mais ne demanda pas son reste : elle repoussa ses mains et, à son plus grand étonnement, réussi à se libérer. Elle pensa que tout était fini, qu'il avait été distrait quelques secondes, mais quelques secondes de trop, et qu'elle était enfin libre. Elle se mit donc à courir de toutes ses forces, s'éloignant des sacs à provision qu'elle avait totalement oublié et qu'elle laisserait pourrir ici car il n'était pas question qu'elle revienne dans cette ruelle. Elle allait rentrer chez elle totalement débraillée, pleurerait un bon coup pour évacuer tout le stress et toute la peur qu'elle ressentait et ferait le point de tous les sentiments qu'elle s'était découverts envers un certain blond séduisant. Elle courrait donc vers la fin de son cauchemar, vers sa liberté perdue, vers sa vie qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Tout était fini ! Fini !

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que sa réaction faisait partie du plan de son agresseur, qui la regardait s'enfuir comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses, avec un immense sourire…

_Quel est le plan de ce c****** d'Agon ? Vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre. ^^_

_J'ai beaucoup de devoirs donc je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais écrire de nouveau. Le plus rapidement possible, promis ! Peut-être même avant la fin des vacances si je me débrouille bien, même si ça m'étonnerai…_

_Je pense que Hiruma apparaîtra dans maximum 3 chapitres. En fait, tout n'est pas encore très clair dans ma tête, je sais pas trop où je veux aller. Ça dépendra sûrement de mon humeur… Alors, n'essayez pas de prévoir la suite, elle n'est pas fixée ! ^^_

_Fuckin' bonnes vacances à tous, fuckin' joyeux Noël et fuckin' bonne année ! Vous avez intérêt à vous bouger le train pour réussir tout ce que vous voulez accomplir, sinon… (Charge son AK-47). _

_YA-HA !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voici le 4__e__ chapitre livré pour vous en ce début d'année 2012. Bonne année et bonne santé à tous ! ^^_

_ Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

_ Bonne lecture à tous !_

Pourquoi cette ruelle semblait-elle si longue ? Pourquoi chaque seconde passée paraissait une heure ? Pourquoi ses jambes étaient-elles si lourdes qu'elle avait l'impression de n'avoir parcouru que dix mètres ? Mais n'était-ce qu'une impression ? Sa lenteur n'était-elle pas réelle ? Pourtant, son souffle était court, son cœur battait la chamade, le sang affluait dans ses tempes, retentissait dans sa tête. Tout prouvait qu'elle donnait son maximum pour atteindre la rue éclairée qui la sortirait de son sombre cauchemar. Pourtant, malgré toute la hargne qu'elle mettait dans sa course, malgré le courage dont elle avait fait preuve, malgré le sentiment de liberté qui l'avait envahi un instant auparavant… Mamori Anezaki savait… Oui, elle savait que même avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, elle n'arriverait pas à le semer. Il était l'homme aux réflexes innés dont la vitesse était égale voire supérieure à celle de Sena. Comment pourrait-elle le distancer ? Même si au départ elle avait voulu se raccrocher au maigre espoir du manque d'inattention de la part de son geôlier, la réalité l'avait frappée de plein fouet : ce n'était qu'une ruse, et elle fonçait dedans tête baissée.

Elle continua cependant d'avancer car elle s'était promis de ne pas renoncer. A chaque foulée qu'elle accomplissait, des images de sa vie défilaient à grande vitesse. D'abord quand elle était petite, en train de protéger Sena ou en train de crier sur une bande de voyous. De ce côté-là, elle n'avait pas changé, toujours à le protéger, à couver son presque frère qui, lui, ne demandait qu'à quitter le nid. Une autre image apparut, lorsque Sena lui dit fermement qu'il voulait rester au club, sa main se détachant de la sienne. Elle s'était alors immédiatement inscrite en tant que manager pour veiller sur lui, pour le protéger d'Hiruma. C'était justement pour s'éloigner d'elle qu'il avait choisi le football américain, mais elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte à l'époque. Quelle égoïste elle était ! Et elle n'avait rien compris ! Jusqu'au jour où Hiruma avait fait en sorte qu'elle comprenne, le jour du match contre Bandô, en laissant son presque frère révéler sa véritable identité : Eyeshield 21. Il avait même prévu de la présenter en tant que « reine des choux à la crème » pour qu'elle puisse se ressaisir. Oui, sans Hiruma, elle n'aurait pas pu entrer sur le terrain, elle serait restée à pleurer, cachée par les tribunes, et aurait feint d'être malade si quelqu'un se serait approché. Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas changé d'attitude envers Sena. Même si elle était encore très protectrice, elle l'était moins qu'auparavant, tout cela à cause de son capitaine qui lui faisait une remarque dès qu'elle en faisait trop, comme pour l'aider à prendre conscience de ses erreurs mais surtout, de les admettre.

Le visage du blond resta devant ses yeux et Mamori ne put contenir une larme qui roula le long de sa joue. Elle avait été odieuse. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle répugnait le plus : elle l'avait jugé avant même de le connaître. Elle pensait réellement qu'il était le diable personnifié, qu'il n'existait que pour détruire la tranquillité de ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui, que seule sa petite personne ne comptait à ses yeux. Elle avait eu tort… Il était un bon capitaine, très bon quaterback, un vrai génie. Il prenait soin de son équipe, à sa manière certes, mais les faits étaient là. Il avait un cœur qui avait dû beaucoup souffrir par le passé pour qu'il arrive à porter un masque à longueur de journée. C'était sûrement pour cela que les gens le fuyaient. Ils ne voyaient pas le vrai Hiruma, celui qui possède un cœur et non celui qui porte un masque. Elle, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pas réellement la personne qu'il prétendait être. Non, il n'était pas un démon, mais un homme. Et elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme-là, de cet homme qu'elle méprisait plus que tout au monde au début de l'année scolaire. Ironique, non ?

Sa vue brouillée de larmes ne distinguait maintenant que les ombres et les lumières. Elle y était presque, elle voyait les lueurs des lampadaires de la rue qui apparaissait de plus en plus nettement devant ses yeux. Allez encore un pas… Un autre… Allez, plus vite, plus vite ! Bon Dieu qu'elle était lente ! Faudrait qu'elle songe à se mettre au sport et à arrêter de se goinfrer de « fuckin' choux à la crème ». Et il fallait qu'elle n'y songe que maintenant, lors d'un moment aussi critique ! C'était fou à quel point son esprit pouvait divaguer dans des situations plus que périlleuses. Penser à son passé, laisser des souvenirs ressurgir, prendre conscience de ses erreurs, découvrir des sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas encore réalisés… Comme si son esprit voulait échapper à la réalité, tout comme son corps tentait de le faire en utilisant toutes les forces qui lui restaient dans cette course endiablée. Malheureusement pour elle, la réalité revient toujours reprendre son droit. Et plus on s'accroche à un espoir, aussi improbable qu'il soit, plus la chute est dure…

Une ombre surgit dans son champ de vision, lui bloquant le passage. Elle avait eu raison, sa course faisait partie du plan d'Agon. Pourquoi ? Pour qu'elle soit épuisée et ne puisse plus rien faire une fois qu'elle serait une nouvelle fois entre ses griffes ? Parce que c'est encore plus sadique de laisser une mince lueur d'espoir à sa proie avant de la lui arracher devant ses yeux avec un grand sourire malsain ? Ou parce qu'elle aurait le souffle coupé par sa course et qu'elle ne pourrait pas crier à l'aide ? Sûrement un mélange de tout ça… En tout cas, elle devait reconnaître que c'était ingénieux car cette course remplie d'émotions l'avait totalement épuisée, l'envie de se battre disparaissant progressivement, laissant place à celle de se laisser faire. Elle était à bout, autant sur le plan physique que psychologique, tout cela à cause d'une course et de la silhouette de son agresseur devant elle. A cause d'une course, sa détermination avait disparue, elle ne ressentait plus rien sur les événements qui l'attendaient, comme si son cœur était ailleurs, avec son équipe. Elle avait perdu tout son courage et toute sa détermination en quelques mètres. C'était pitoyable.

Agon l'attendait effectivement au bout de la ruelle avec un grand sourire fou qui défigurait son visage. Il écarta les bras, et attrapa sa victime sans le moindre effort, même si celle-ci avait faiblement essayé de l'esquiver. Il l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, comme s'il revenait d'un long voyage et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, faisant gémir de douleur la pauvre manager qui avait peur que ses os cèdent sous la puissance de l'étreinte. Ce gémissement attisa Agon qui libéra une main pour prendre le visage à la joue violacée et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles pulpeuses de la lycéenne. Celle-ci refusa de le laisser entrer, alors il la mordit férocement mais rien n'y fit : elle ne cédait pas. Prit d'une pulsion de colère, il lui donna un magnifique coup de poing dans le ventre, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche de douleur. Il en profita pour mêler sa langue à la sienne, savourant le goût exquis du sang qui s'infiltrait dans la bouche de sa magnifique proie, dont les perles salées se mêlaient au baiser.

Mamori avait affreusement mal. Son estomac ne demandait qu'à rendre ce qu'il avait digéré mais l'heure du repas était trop éloignée et seul le sang prit place dans sa bouche. Dommage, elle aurait bien partagé son repas avec ce foutu lycéen qui se croyait tout permis. Sa langue visqueuse s'amusait avec la sienne, et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on lui apporte un ciseau pour qu'elle puisse couper ce truc infâme qui osait pénétrer sa bouche. Lorsqu'il eût fini, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ceux-ci brillant d'excitation et de désir. Il vit la peur qu'il inspirait, le dégoût qui la submergeait mais surtout, il ne trouvait plus la détermination qu'elle éprouvait quelques minutes auparavant, elle s'était résignée. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait recherché en la laissant courir : qu'elle se rende compte par elle-même que tout espoir était vain. Mais ce n'était pas assez : il fallait que cette journée reste gravée en elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, si sa vie ne finissait pas ce soir… Il verrait ce petit détail en temps voulu. Maintenant, place à l'action…

Il la serra une nouvelle fois contre lui et caressa sa chevelure, sentant sous ses doigts des cheveux doux et soyeux, très agréables au toucher. Il descendit ensuite vers sa nuque, provoquant de petits frissons de dégoût chez la jeune fille rousse. Il en fit sensuellement le tour, suivit sa carotide et glissa sous son menton. Il s'écarta un peu, laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa peau sans la moindre imperfection, arriva à la naissance de la poitrine, remonta, recommença ce manège en allant toujours plus bas pour atteindre le téton durcit par le froid de sa prisonnière. Il remarqua qu'elle portait toujours sa chemise déchirée et que son soutien-gorge était vraiment embêtant. Il porta donc ses mains au col de la chemise blanche maculée de terre et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Le bruit du tissu qui se déchire flotta dans les airs dans un moment qui parut une éternité à la pauvre Mamori qui pensait qu'il allait passer aux choses sérieuses. Si le temps paraissait aussi long avec le simple bruit d'une chemise déchirée, comment allait-il paraître lorsqu'elle se ferait violer ? A cette simple pensée, la lycéenne se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, menaçants de s'écrouler par terre.

Agon la maintint en place et commença à s'attaquer à son soutien-gorge. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Mamori se mit à bouger de gauche à droite et de haut en bas pour que le dragon n'arrive pas à défaire ce qui lui restait de peu de dignité. Ajoutez à ses mouvements ses tremblements incontrôlés, Agon ne parvint pas à le détacher. Il utilisa donc une autre stratégie devant sa victime repliée contre lui qui bougeait sans cesse. Il dirigea sa main directement sous sa jupe, et même sous sa culotte, lui caressant allègrement les fesses. Ceci entraîna un réflexe chez sa prisonnière qui essaya instinctivement de s'écarter de lui. Tout en gardant la main sur la peau si douce de la manager à cet endroit-là, il plongea la tête entre ses seins et prit le mince bout de dentelle entre ses dents puis tira de toutes ses forces. La dentelle céda immédiatement, libérant la poitrine volumineuse de la pauvre manager qui fondit en larmes.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses nerfs lâchaient un à un. D'un côté, elle ne demandait qu'une chose, qu'il finisse son affaire rapidement sans trop la blesser. D'un autre côté, elle aurait voulu avoir la force de se battre, quitte à encaisser de nombreux coups le temps qu'il ne la touche pas. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il la touche ainsi, elle était totalement vulnérable. Il lui tripotait correctement les fesses tout en observant son torse nu, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme saccadé à cause de la peur et de la répulsion qu'elle éprouvait, ainsi que les pleurs qui passaient l'entrave de ses yeux et de sa gorge, modifiant son souffle. Elle craquait complètement et était totalement perdue sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle resta donc immobile, excepté les soubresauts causés par ses sanglots, l'esprit vide de toute pensée, son corps à-moitié nu présenté au lycéen de Shinryuuji.

Celui-ci la regarda un long moment, observa ses courbes parfaites, ses hanches bien dessinées, son petit nombril qui ne demandait qu'à être chatouillé, son ventre pratiquement plat qui avait viré vers une couleur bleu-violet-marron sous la puissance de son coup, sa poitrine rebondie, ses larmes qui coulaient le long de son cou. Il passa ensuite à son visage, sa bouche ouverte cherchant de l'air, ses yeux bleu saphir noyés de larmes et étonnement vides comme si ce corps était sans vie. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention, ce fut la marque violacée se trouvant sur le joue de la jeune femme. Sa peau marquait énormément, c'était magnifique… Une vraie œuvre d'art… Il avait bien fait d'enlever la chemise de la jeune fille. Grâce à ce geste, il allait pouvoir observer chaque marque qu'il allait infliger à sa victime. Et ce fait allait être énormément distrayant…

_Promis, de l'action dans le prochain chapitre ! J'aimerais que le gros de l'action se situe dans le chapitre suivant, voire même que toute l'action s'y trouve pour passer à autre chose. Enfin, ce sera suivant mon imagination…_

_Merci encore de suivre cette fic et d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre que je finisse d'écrire ce chapitre, ce qui n'a pas été simple avec ces devoirs de malade ! Vive la terminale ! Et au secours pour la fac ! J'imagine même pas !_

_A bientôt dans un chapitre où l'action sera reine !_

_YA-HA ! ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voici la fin de l'agression de notre chère manager de Deimon. Enfin la fin… Je veux dire qu'il n'y aura pas plus de détails, et qu'on passera à autre chose après ce chapitre. Vous comprendrez après avoir lu._

_ Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre car je voulais poster cette suite assez vite. Mais je les ai lus ! La preuve : J'avoue que bleu-marron- violet est une couleur assez bizarre ! ^^ _

_ Assez blablater ! Bonne lecture (si je peux appeler ça une BONNE lecture…)_

Gardant les yeux fixés sur sa proie, Agon se détacha progressivement d'elle. Il l'avait observé quelques instants à une certaine distance, s'était rapproché pour embrasser sa joue d'une couleur exquise et ses envies reprenant le dessus, il prit la décision de laisser une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps pour ne pas se jeter directement sur elle. Il caressa donc une dernière fois les fesses rebondies de sa victime avant de retirer doucement sa main qu'il fit glisser le long du dos de cette ange dont les tremblements avaient cessés mais dont le regard était toujours perdu dans le vide.

Il recula de quelque pas mais ne vit aucune réaction chez la belle rousse. Elle avait simplement changé de position, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, cachant sa poitrine comme elle le pouvait, ce qui en soi était totalement inutile puisqu'il connaissait cette partie de son corps par cœur. Elle avait l'air d'avoir totalement oublié sa présence, comme si elle s'était fait attaquer par un fantôme ou par quelqu'un qui n'était plus là et qu'elle essayait de reprendre contenance après ce que cette personne lui avait fait subir. C'était la première fois que le joueur des Shinryuuji était confronté à ce cas. D'habitude, ses victimes le suppliaient, pleuraient, criaient jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'en puissent plus. Mais en regardant Mamori Anezaki, il ne vit qu'une femme qui avait déjà perdu, qui s'était perdue elle-même après un trop plein d'émotions, émotions qu'il avait lui-même provoquées en la laissant courir après ce vain espoir qu'il était venu arracher sous son nez. Cette femme prétendument forte était bien frêle devant ses yeux, et son regard vide ne reflétait absolument pas l'intelligence et la gentillesse de cette lycéenne au grand cœur. Ce cœur, il l'avait brisé. Mamori Anezaki était morte sous ses yeux, sous ses quelques coups et sous ses caresses qu'elle considérait comme immondes.

Agon avança doucement, refaisant claquer ses talons, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle était ailleurs, seul son corps se trouvait dans cette ruelle, son cœur, s'il existait toujours, se trouvait parmi ses proches pour ses derniers instants de vie en tant que Mamori Anezaki, lycéenne brillante au sourire rayonnant, fille pleine de joie et de courage, ayant même le culot d'affronter l'homme le plus craint de la ville : Hiruma Yoichi. Il était temps que cette femme-là disparaisse, laissant place à une autre craintive, peu sûre d'elle, toujours sur le qui-vive. Celle qu'il aura créée de toute pièce, tout ça pour une histoire de vengeance envers un certain blond.

Il saisit son menton et releva son visage pour la contempler une dernière fois. Il s'autorisa même à goûter une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, délicatement, dernière touche de douceur avant de se mettre à jouer avec son corps. Il remarqua que ses yeux, après ce petit moment de tendresse, étaient toujours perdus au loin. Bien… Il allait donc la réveiller.

Sa main s'éleva et s'abattit sur la joue déjà martyrisée par le joueur. En plus de vouloir la tirer de ses songes, il voulait que cette marque sur sa joue reste à jamais, preuve de l'agression dont il était l'auteur. Mamori tomba sur le côté sous la puissance de cette baffe monumentale, mais il la retint en lui empoignant les cheveux avec force. Elle eut l'air d'avoir un sursaut de vie, mais ses jambes s'affaissèrent et son corps gisait par terre, excepté la tête et le haut de son buste dénudé qui étaient maintenus par la poigne de fer du lycéen sur ses cheveux. Il se mit alors à la trainer comme on traine un gros sac derrière soi. Malgré son état de transe, la jeune femme eut le réflexe de mettre ses mains autour des doigts du jeune homme et essaya de lui faire lâcher prise, allant jusqu'à le griffer pour qu'il libère ses cheveux. Plus Agon accélérait, plus la terre, les cailloux, les imperfections de cette ruelle abimaient sa peau de velours. Elle avait mal, mal dans tout son corps qui subissait les brimades d'Agon, mal à l'intérieur sous l'humiliation qu'il lui faisait subir. Et même si son esprit avait essayé d'échapper à cet enfer en la laissant se refermer sur elle-même et partir dans ses pensées, son corps lui rappelait toutes les actions du dragon par la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Et elle reprit vie d'elle-même, ressentant pleinement ce que son enveloppe charnelle avait enduré jusqu'à maintenant.

Lorsqu'Agon vit que sa prisonnière avait repris ses moyens, il arrêta de la balader comme un vulgaire boulet. Il lâcha ses cheveux et donna un coup de pied à sa victime pour la retourner et pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. La peur était présente, on ne voyait qu'elle ancrée profondément dans les iris de la jeune femme qui était tourmentée, ravagée par toutes les épreuves dont elle venait de faire face. Elle comprenait enfin qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, qu'elle allait vraiment souffrir et que personne ne pouvait comprendre qu'elle était en train de subir une agression. Personne ne viendrait la sauver, on n'était pas dans un conte de fées là, c'était réel. Combien de jeunes femmes se font violer dans le monde en seulement une journée ? Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers ? Combien de personnes meurent sous les coups de leurs conjoint(e)s ? Et combien arrivent à s'en sortir indemnes ? ZERO. Comme dirait Hiruma : A quoi cela sert-il de se battre si la fuckin' probabilité atteint 0% ? C'était le cas pour elle. Elle n'avait plus qu'à souffrir en silence, en espérant qu'Agon ne soit pas trop violent et qu'il ne s'attarde pas trop sur elle… Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle les laissa couler sans honte. La honte n'avait plus lieu d'être puisque ce monstre allait connaître chaque parcelle de son corps. Alors, elle craqua complètement mais silencieusement sous le regard de celui qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Celui-ci afficha alors un sourire victorieux qu'elle ne vit pas, ses yeux étant embués de larmes. Il l'avait vu se décomposer devant lui. Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait au niveau psychologique, il la voulait physiquement.

Il lui donna encore quelques coups dans le ventre et dans le dos pour la faire rouler tout contre le mur au milieu de la ruelle, c'est-à-dire l'endroit où il pouvait le faire sans se faire remarquer que ce soit d'un bout ou l'autre de cette ruelle. Chaque coup qu'il lui donnait entraînait une nouvelle teinte de couleur sur le corps de la jeune fille qui encaissait ce qu'il lui faisait subir en serrant les dents. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, elle était vidée. Une fois contre le mur, elle le vit se pencher sur elle, puis s'asseoir sur son bassin. Elle sentit immédiatement que les blessures qu'elle avait reçues n'avaient fait qu'augmenter le désir de son geôlier. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit : « C'est le moment, chaton… Détends-toi, ça te fera moins mal… Mais bon, tu as l'air d'aimer ça, souffrir, donc on fera comme tu le sens ! »

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il voulait qu'elle reste en vie, pour qu'il puisse voir comment elle allait faire pour essayer de vivre après son viol, comment elle allait se battre pour réussir à retrouver un peu de dignité, pour ne pas s'enfuir lorsqu'elle verra un mec, pour ne pas se mettre à avoir une crise de nerfs dès qu'elle serait seule dans une rue… Mais pour cela, il faudra qu'elle ne crève pas de froid cette nuit car les nuits étaient très fraiches, et après un traumatisme comme le viol, il lui faudrait quelque chose pour la couvrir. Il remarqua sa veste qui était restée près des sacs, sa chemise en lambeaux ne servant à rien. Elle avait dû la garder sous le bras et l'avait laissé tomber en même temps que les sacs. Agon mordit férocement Mamori entre ses seins, laissant une belle marque ensanglantée et partit à sa vitesse maximale chercher la veste qu'il posa à côté d'eux tout en se replaçant sur elle. Voilà, il avait accompli sa bonne action de la journée, il pouvait maintenant profiter d'elle.

Il laissa ses mains se balader sur la peau de la lycéenne, ne se lassant pas de tripoter correctement sa poitrine généreuse, glissant doucement sur la marque qu'il venait de laisser. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il prit son temps, posa ses lèvres sur ce corps qui lui était offert, sortant sa langue pour profiter pleinement des saveurs émanant de sa peau. Ses gestes étaient doux, voluptueux, sensuels… Il joua avec son nombril avec sa langue tout en resserrant sa prise sur les seins de la jeune femme, les palpant puis les caressant. Mais il voulait plus, et ses mains se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers la partie intime de la rousse. Il descendit sa jupe, laissant apparaître une culotte en dentelle assortit à l'ancien soutien-gorge. Ses cuisses étaient parfaites, quelle beauté, quelle douceur ! Il fit des vas-et-viens, montant progressivement vers son paradis qu'il ne tarda pas à atteindre.

Durant tout ce temps, Mamori resta immobile, comme morte. Lorsqu'il descendit sa jupe, une seule pensée la traversa : « c'est fini ». Pourtant, une partie d'elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire, et cette partie se réveilla quand Agon commença à jouer avec ses cuisses. Elle bougea imperceptiblement le bras, se heurtant à quelque chose de dur à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Elle déplaça délicatement son bras, le lycéen étant trop occupé à remonter ses doigts vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle sentit un bout de tissu et se souvint vaguement que le joueur des Shinryuuji avait rapporté sa veste. Sa veste… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être dur dans sa veste ? Elle partit dans ses pensées, cherchant ce qu'elle aurait pu ramener du local. Mais l'objet devait être léger pour qu'Agon ne se rende pas compte qu'il y avait quelque chose dans sa poche. Dommage, elle aurait bien aimé que ce soit une arme… Bon sang, il fallait quand même qu'elle trouve ce que c'était !

Ce fut lorsqu'Agon se mit à toucher à travers le tissu ce qu'il convoitait depuis le début qu'elle comprit enfin quel était cet objet. Quelle idiote elle était ! Sa poche de droite était réservée à son téléphone portable ! Elle avait son portable à bout de doigts ! Que faire ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas l'utiliser sans que le dragon la remarque ! Et niveau messages, elle n'arrivait pas à en écrire un en moins de cinq minutes et en plus il fallait qu'elle voie les lettres… De plus, qui prévenir ? Qui n'avait pas peur de ce joueur musclé, rapide et sans pitié ? Un seul nom lui vint en tête : Hiruma. Elle aurait voulu le prévenir mais elle avait peur de se faire repérer par son agresseur qui était en train de glisser ses doigts sous sa culotte pour toucher cette partie intime qu'elle aurait voulu réserver à celui qu'elle aurait choisi. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle ne tentait rien, elle était foutue.

Elle avait réussi à fourrer sa main dans sa poche lorsqu'Agon commença à descendre lentement sa culotte pour admirer les lèvres si douces de sa victime. Elle était parfaite jusqu'au bout, c'était incroyable. Pendant qu'il la caressait doucement, essayant quand même de la détendre un peu car il comptait bien en profiter, elle réussit à faire coulisser son clavier de portable. Le contact des doigts du joueur était si répugnant que la peur de se faire prendre la main dans le sac avait disparu. Elle appuya sur le bouton du milieu affichant le menu, menu qu'elle connaissait par cœur avec sa mémoire prodigieuse. L'adrénaline affluait dans ses veines, l'espoir avait à nouveau lieu d'être et cela la faisait se sentir vivante. Elle atterrit dans ses contacts alors qu'Agon se mettait à jouer avec son clitoris, remarquant au passage que la jeune femme était vierge. Il allait la dépuceler ? Lui qui croyait qu'elle avait une liaison avec son capitaine et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait choisi, même si sa beauté était la première raison de son choix. C'était encore mieux, ce déchet n'aurait même pas le loisir d'enlever la virginité de sa manager. Et si un jour il se la faisait, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de penser que c'était lui, Agon, qui l'avait goûtée en premier… C'était parfait.

Les gestes d'Agon, qui lui avait paru odieux jusque-là, n'étaient rien comparés à la sensation de ses doigts qui la pénétraient. C'était tout simplement à en vomir. Le pire était que ces gestes l'excitaient lui, alors qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout en quoi ils pouvaient l'être. Elle sentit les larmes affluer mais elle ne devait pas se concentrer sur ces gestes répugnants. La solution à tout ça était au bout de ses doigts, il fallait qu'elle ne se focalise que sur cet espoir, mais surtout, qu'elle fasse vite. Pendant qu'Agon s'amusait à lui faire des vas-et-viens, elle rassembla ses esprits et chercha sur quelle touche appuyer pour que le H apparaisse. C'était la touche 4. Elle dirigea donc son doigt sur cette touche, comptant les autres et priant pour ne pas se tromper dans ses calculs. Mais était-ce Hiruma le premier à apparaître dans les H ? Elle essaya de se souvenir des noms en H qui pouvaient se trouver dans son répertoire. Un deuxième nom lui vint à l'esprit : Homer des Nagas Shuttles ou Aliens suivant l'humeur de leur capitaine et les paris fous qu'ils avaient fait. Mais le O était après le I, Hiruma était donc le premier dans sa liste de contacts. Y avait-il d'autres joueurs ou amis avec cette initiale ? Elle resta bloquée sur cette question. Elle décida que non lorsqu'Agon accéléra ses mouvements à l'intérieur d'elle, la dégoûtant encore plus qu'elle ne l'était si c'était possible. Enfin, elle appuya sur ce qu'elle devinait être la touche de téléphone vert, celle que l'on utilise pour appeler.

Elle l'avait fait ! Hiruma allait décrocher et, ne l'écoutant pas à l'autre bout du fil, allait deviner qu'il se passait quelque chose. Et s'il ne comprenait pas, pensant qu'elle avait appuyé sans le vouloir ? A part si elle se mettait à crier ? Non, elle n'en avait plus la force, elle ne pouvait même plus faire le moindre mouvement tellement la concentration dont elle avait fait preuve pour appeler l'avait vidée. Il comprendrait certainement, elle avait confiance en lui. Une once de sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres et resta sur son visage. Lorsqu'Agon se redressa un peu pour enlever ses doigts et pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses, il remarqua le petit rictus qu'affichait la lycéenne. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle avait une telle expression lorsque, au moment où il se relevait pour descendre son pantalon, il remarqua qu'il ne voyait plus sa main droite. Celle-ci était cachée par sa veste. Non… Elle était dans sa poche… Dans sa poche ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Quel serait l'intérêt de mettre sa main dans sa poche à un moment pareil ? A part si quelque chose se trouvait à l'intérieur… Comme… Un portable ?

Fou de rage, Agon se jeta sur la main de Mamori et tira dessus pour la sortir. La pauvre manager n'eut pas le temps de réagir et, lorsque sa main apparut, le portable fut lui aussi visible. Elle sentit immédiatement les pulsions meurtrières de son agresseur lorsqu'il comprit son petit stratagème. Lui qui avait réussi à contenir toute sa rage jusqu'à maintenant, il la laissa exploser d'un seul coup.

« Sale garce ! Tu vas voir c'que tu vas prendre pour avoir osé te foutre de ma gueule ! »

Il prit le portable dans sa main gauche et l'écrasa sans le moindre effort, son visage déformé par toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers cette ange qui était à sa merci. A la vue de son portable en miettes et du changement de comportement du lycéen, Mamori laissa une nouvelle fois ses larmes couler. Elle n'avait même pas été capable de saisir la chance qui lui était offerte et elle avait mis en rogne son geôlier. Hiruma ne viendrait pas, il ne se douterait même pas qu'elle était dans une situation critique. C'en était tout simplement fini d'elle. Alors une seule pensée lui vint en tête: « Adieu ! ».

Une déferlée de coups plus puissants les uns que les autres vinrent s'abattre sur son corps étendu et déjà meurtri, ajoutant plusieurs degrés à sa souffrance. Agon laissait exprimer sa colère sur la lycéenne qui était devenu son punching-ball favori. C'était jouissif de la voir inerte devant lui et pourtant toujours consciente ! Elle ressentait ainsi pleinement l'impact de ses poings sur sa peau qui était plus marron que blanche. Il avait presque envie de faire devenir son teint aussi mat que le sien, lui rappelant ainsi son agression.

Il se défoula ainsi au moins cinq minutes avant de se dire qu'il était temps de profiter d'elle. Il enleva donc son pantalon puis son boxer noir, révélant ainsi son membre turgescent qui n'attendait que de satisfaire ses désirs. Mamori, qui n'avait rien pu faire ces dernières minutes, blêmit d'horreur à cette vue. Le lycéen se plaça sur elle, s'allongeant en profitant une dernière fois du goût de ses seins avant de se placer correctement entre ses jambes. Sans plus tarder, il la pénétra d'un coup sec, provoquant une douleur atroce dans le bas-ventre de la jeune fille. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Mamori s'évanouit, totalement à la merci des pulsions insatiables du dragon des Shinryuuji et sans espoir d'aucun secours…

_Et voilà, vous n'aurez pas plus de détails, je pense en avoir fait suffisament…_

_ Pour ceux qui voulaient sauver Mamori, je suis désolée mais je fais dans le réaliste. Or, un secours par le chevalier Hiruma, ce n'est pas très réaliste. Donc j'ai opté pour une fic noire ! J'avais prévenu ! J'espère quand même que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! _

_ J'aimerais vraiment des commentaires, pour me dire si vous trouvez ça trop noir et que ça vous dégoûte, ou si au contraire vous trouvez ça « bien » (façon de parler, pauvre Mamori !)_

_ Je ne pense pas poster avant un très long moment à cause de ce fichu bac blanc qui arrive à grands pas, c'est pour ça que j'ai posté la suite aussi vite, je ne voulais pas vous faire languir plus de deux semaines voire plus d'un mois sans rien._

_ Merci encore à vous tous !_

_ YA-HA ! ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_A tous ceux qui m'ont complimenté pour mon ancien chapitre 6. Ce chapitre offre beaucoup plus de détails et on trouve le démon sous un autre angle. Certains aspects de sa personnalité sont mieux traités et le décor est plus développé qu'avant. De vrais changements ont été effectués, et j'apprécierais grandement que vous me laissiez vos avis sur ces changements (bons ou mauvais peu importe, j'adore la franchise)._

_ A tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, votre soutien et vos analyses pour certain(e)s me remplissent de joie. Il n'empêche que pour les commentaires positifs pour mon chapitre 6 qui existaient, j'aimerais que vous regardiez les changements de ce chapitre et me disiez lequel vous préférez : avec ou sans description. _

_ A tous ceux qui me mettent en histoire ou auteur favori(te), merci à vous. Jamais je n'aurai pensé à tant de succès !_

_ Enfin, à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, MERCI énormément._

Hiruma rentra exténué chez lui et s'avachit immédiatement sur son lit. Immédiatement ? Disons plutôt le plus rapidement possible, c'est-à-dire après avoir réussi à ouvrir la porte avec ses fuckin' armes et son fuckin' sac de sport sur les épaules puis après les avoir posés dans l'entrée. Ensuite, il avait dû éviter toutes sortes d'affaires, que ce soient les papiers d'analyse de certaines personnes, d'autres portant des stratégies, ou encore des vêtements jonchant le sol voire même des vidéos d'autres joueurs. En même temps, lorsqu'on possède une seule armoire, et celle-ci servant à ranger des armes, vous voulez ranger vos affaires où ? Il avait même remarqué un bout de pizza trainant sous une assiette en carton sur le sol de la cuisine, celle-ci se situant directement à droite de l'entrée après un minuscule recoin de mur. C'était le seul coin laissant transparaître ses origines américaines car il avait choisi une cuisine de ce style. De cette petite cuisine, il pouvait voir son lit en intégralité, se situant au centre de la pièce. En vérité, il vivait dans un petit deux pièces. La première étant relativement grande, comportant sa cuisine et son lit à l'autre bout, vers la fenêtre. Lorsque l'on rentrait chez lui, on ne voyait que cela, son lit. Il fallait faire exactement deux pas pour voir la cuisine à droite. C'est lorsque l'on arrivait à son lit que l'on pouvait voir une autre porte se situant en face de celui-ci, au fond à gauche par rapport à l'entrée. C'était sa salle de bain comprenant toilettes, son lieu préféré. Même si elle était assez petite, on y trouvait une baignoire et un lavabo en plus des toilettes. Le strict minimum. Pourquoi les gens pensaient-ils qu'il vivait dans un endroit très luxueux ? Certes, il menaçait de nombreuses personnes influentes, mais il ne profitait pas de tout. Il avait même pas mal d'argent mais la vie était chère et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'empêcher une famille de profiter d'un grand appartement en imposant qu'il lui revienne alors qu'il était seul. Les seules fois où il faisait quelques caprices c'était lorsqu'il partait récolter des informations et qu'il avait besoin de place dans une chambre d'hôtel pour installer son matériel. Ok, aux Etats-Unis, il avait demandé une chambre pour lui, mais c'était lui qui avait organisé ce voyage non ? Donc non, il n'était pas un vrai salaud privant de logement une famille entière. Il préférait de loin son petit appart' où personne ne viendrait lui chercher des noises.

La journée avait été longue et difficile, le manque de sommeil accentuant la douleur de ses muscles durant l'entraînement et rendant son humeur encore plus instable que d'habitude. Il avait joué de sa mitraillette une bonne centaine de fois et avait forcé ses compagnons de jeu à donner leur maximum, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent littéralement d'épuisement. A cause de son comportement, la manager n'avait pas arrêté de lui gueuler dessus mais il n'y pouvait rien : le match contre les Shinryuuji approchait à grand pas. J-7. Ils étaient loin d'avoir le niveau et il fallait forcer ces morveux à se bouger le cul pour qu'ils s'améliorent. La Christmas Bowl était encore loin et il voulait à tout prix réaliser son rêve : remporter le tout dernier match et être sacré champion du tournoi inter lycée de football américain. Même si cela lui coûtait ses nuits et son énergie. Il fallait qu'il s'accroche.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en soupirant. Un bon bain ne serait pas du luxe. Ensuite il irait directement au lit pour récupérer ses heures perdues et remettre ses idées au clair. Il avait beau ne rien laisser paraître, il éprouvait une grande lassitude. Il adorait pratiquer ce sport, trouver des tactiques qui vaincraient leurs adversaires mais tout cela lui coûtait beaucoup d'énergie. Et il en était arrivé à un tel point qu'aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait laissé tout son travail à sa manager ce qui le soulagerait un peu.

Il se déshabilla doucement, rentra délicatement dans son bain et s'assit, évitant au maximum de réveiller ses courbatures toutes fraîches. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Ses bras étaient à saturation, notamment son bras droit. Etant à la fois quaterback et capitaine de sa fuckin' équipe, il devait lancer des fuckin' ballons toute la journée, trimballer des mitraillettes de toutes sortes sur ses épaules, et en plus il devait passer son temps à mettre au point des fuckin' tactiques sur son fuckin' ordi pour que les fuckin' mioches progressent et battent les Shinryuuji. Sans compter le nombre de tours qu'il faisait pour s'échauffer avec ses armes percutant ses genoux et le fait qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient fini par un match d'entraînement où le fuckin' gros lard devait détruire le reste de la ligne et finir par le saquer. Chose qu'il avait parfaitement accomplie, malgré la ligne qui essayait de tenir. Son corps souffrait à chaque fois du poids du fuckin' gros lard qui l'écrasait mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il était le capitaine des Deimon Devils Bats, il devait rester fort. Un capitaine respecté et craint de tous. Pas une fuckin' fillette qui chialait pour quelques blessures.

Son corps sur lequel se trouvaient quelques cicatrices aux niveaux pectoral et abdominal se détendit immédiatement au contact de l'eau et il soupira une nouvelle fois, celle-ci d'aise. Il se laissa complètement aller, oubliant totalement son statut de démon, oubliant le masque qu'il devait porter. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air fatigué, appuyant son dos contre la paroi du bain comme s'il avait besoin d'elle pour le soutenir, son corps ayant été martyrisé pendant ces derniers jours. Tout en restant dans son bain, il inspecta sa salle de bain. Celle-ci, de couleur bleu marine, était recouverte de carreaux. Le démon avait fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas du papier, car avec son tempérament fougueux, il lui arrivait de tirer dedans. Les carreaux, d'une certaine épaisseur, retenaient les balles qui se logeaient à l'intérieur, sans toucher le mur, ainsi, il avait juste besoin de remplacer les carreaux pétés. En fait, c'était Musashi qui s'en chargeait, le seul à savoir où il habitait. C'était une façon de lui montrer qu'il tenait vraiment à lui, qu'il le considérait comme un véritable ami. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire, le fuckin' vieux était assez intelligent pour le comprendre.

Il remarqua des traces dans les carreaux. Il avait pété un câble hier, ne trouvant pas certaines informations sur son plus grand rival, et s'était défoulé avec son AK-47. Une dizaine d'impacts était visible, tout autour du miroir qui se situait au-dessus du lavabo blanc, où se situaient sa brosse à dents, son dentifrice et tous les produits nécessaires pour un rasage impeccable. C'était le seul luxe qu'il s'accordait, le rasage. Et le bain, bien sûr, qui le détendait totalement. Parfois, pourtant, lorsque son esprit divaguait vers des sujets qui le contrariaient, il se mettait à envoyer de l'eau partout, ne pouvant décemment pas prendre sa mitraillette avec lui dans son bain, au risque de mouiller les balles, les rendant inefficaces. Il pouvait même se mettre à gueuler un bon coup pour extérioriser toute la frustration qu'il ressentait de ne pas voir progresser ces fuckin' mioches comme il le souhaitait. C'est aussi en cela que sa salle de bain était pratique : avec des carreaux, il n'y avait aucun problème pour enlever l'eau qui éclaboussait les murs et le sol recouvert de carrelage, mais le tout faisait aussi office d'insonorisant grâce à son épaisseur. Sa salle de bain était donc l'endroit où il pouvait se laisser totalement aller, sans crainte que quelqu'un ne l'écoute perdre entièrement son sang-froid car il n'avait pas une situation en main. Hiruma Yoichi était réputé pour absolument tout maîtriser. Et on ne joue pas avec la réputation de Hiruma Yoichi. Alors s'il venait lui-même à la détruire… Impensable…

Il se sentait bien dans l'eau qui avait un effet relaxant à la fois sur son corps et sur son esprit. Il adorait rester dans son bain où il était au calme pour réfléchir car même si son corps avait besoin de se détendre, son esprit marchait en permanence. Il n'arrivait pas à se déconnecter totalement de la réalité, une partie de son cerveau étant toujours en ébullition, cherchant à chaque fois une solution à un problème donné, le plus souvent concernant le football américain, parfois concernant sa vie personnelle. Son cerveau était un merdier incroyable dans lequel se trouvaient toutes sortes d'informations qui surgissaient de temps en temps ou qu'il pouvait trouver sans trop de mal. Son appartement était l'exact reflet de cet organe pensant : le désordre était roi mais le démon arrivait toujours à s'y retrouver. C'était tout simplement très impressionnant mais parfois très emmerdant. Et ce soir-là, son esprit divagua sur le déroulement de sa journée, se concentrant sur la fin avec son entretien avec sa fuckin' manager. Rien à faire, c'était un sujet vraiment chiant mais une fois parti dans un souvenir, il ne pouvait plus le chasser. Il se laissa donc aller et analysa chaque détail de ce moment où il lui avait confié les cinq vidéos.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls à la suite du départ du reste de l'équipe qui était sûrement partie se coucher. La fuckin' manager avait fait un excellent travail sur l'analyse du jeu de Unsui pendant que lui avait essayé de récolter des images d'Agon qui n'entrait jamais sur le terrain. Ils étaient en retard et tous deux le savaient mais il y avait eu un problème dans le réseau d'informations du démon qui avait mis plus de trois jours pour mettre la main sur 5 vidéos d'Agon. Mais pendant qu'il cherchait, il n'avançait pas et laissait une bonne partie du travail à la manager qui s'occupait déjà de beaucoup de choses, il fallait l'admettre. Mais l'admettre intérieurement, pas en la félicitant. Au contraire, il ne disait rien et laissait sous-entendre que ce n'était pas assez, ce qui était le cas vu le retard accumulé. D'habitude, elle aurait répliqué quelque chose comme quoi elle ne devrait pas être la seule à travailler. Mais là, rien, elle n'avait rien dit, comme si le fait d'exploser la gênait, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas au début de l'année. Leurs disputes lui manquaient, et s'arrêtant de parler des autres joueurs, il avait fait une remarque comme quoi le fuckin' minus ne progressait pas assez et qu'il allait le réveiller à quatre heures du matin parce que « s'il bouge pas son fuckin' cul plus que ça, il ne pourra jamais surpasser le fuckin'dragon ce qui équivaudrait à ne pas mériter le fuckin' titre d'Eyeshield 21. » C'est à ce moment-là que son attitude avait changé. Elle avait levé la tête et l'avait fusillé du regard. Elle avait ensuite ramassé les cassettes à étudier à la va-vite et était parti la tête haute, sans un mot. Il ne l'avait pas revue car elle n'était jamais revenue comme elle le faisait depuis deux semaines quand elle allait se calmer dehors.

Il soupira une fois de plus. Cette attitude l'ennuyait. Pourquoi se mettait-elle à le fuir dès qu'elle voyait qu'elle allait exploser ? Avant elle ne se retenait pas et lui disait franchement ce qu'elle pensait de ses méthodes farfelues. Là, rien, juste une fureur contenue qui ne franchissait jamais l'entrave de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle change d'attitude comme cela ? Pfff… Et pourquoi il se posait toutes ces questions, lui, d'abord ? Parce que son esprit était resté bloqué sur cet événement? Donc son subconscient considérait ça comme assez important pour revenir dessus… Fuck… Elle avait donc de l'importance pour lui…

Il plongea sa tête embrouillée sous l'eau. Il n'était pas bête, il voyait bien à quel point elle était intelligente et belle. Une douceur incroyable, qui l'agaçait au plus haut point au début, jusqu'au moment où il a remarqué que sa nature protectrice et maternelle s'appliquait à tout le monde, certes en particulier envers Sena, mais qu'elle développa sur le reste de l'équipe. Et même sur lui… Lui, le démon solitaire, craint par tous, s'était vu soigné par sa fuckin' manager lors de la Death March. Malgré ses réticences, ce geste l'avait marqué comme une croix au fer rouge : elle avait réussi à percer à jour sa souffrance physique, et petit à petit, empiétait sur son moral, sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Elle était restée aveugle sur le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru sur la vie personnelle de l'être qu'elle aimait, pourtant, lui se souvenait qu'elle avait été le seul témoin de l'appel de son fuckin' père qui voulait lui parler. Elle n'avait rien dit, l'avait juste regardé d'un air soucieux et protecteur, qu'il prétendait détester, mais qui au fond de lui, lui réchauffait le cœur. Car elle était la seule personne qui avait brisé un minimum son masque et qui était là, son sourire rayonnant, comme pour chasser tous ses soucis. Par sa seule présence, il se sentait le courage d'avancer vers son but. Les nuits blanches ne lui faisait pas peur car il savait qu'à côté de lui se tenait cette femme qui s'investissait autant que lui et le soutenait comme elle le pouvait. Et ce fait, ce simple fait, était ce qui le maintenait en éveil durant ces nuits blanches et qui le confortait dans l'idée qu'ils allaient gagner. Oui, ils allaient vaincre leurs adversaires un à un, jusqu'au dernier. Et cette victoire, ils l'arracheraient tous ensemble, elle comprise.

Sa tête ressortit de l'eau et ses yeux fixèrent les carreaux bleus se situant en face de lui. L'expression de vide qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de ses beaux iris verts émeraude était très inhabituelle pour un démon pensant tel que lui. Cette jeune femme l'avait marqué par bien des aspects, notamment par sa ténacité lorsqu'elle lui faisait face. Mais elle avait changé. Etait-ce un message qui lui était adressé ou avait-elle changé sans même s'en rendre compte ? Pourquoi n'extériorisait-t-elle pas tout ce qu'elle ressentait comme elle le faisait auparavant ? Elle ne se lâchait plus, gardait tout pour elle. Elle élevait désormais la voix seulement quand il sortait ses armes et tirait sur le fuckin' minus. C'était quoi cette merde ? Plus de : « Tu les fais trop travailler Hiruma-kun ! Laisse les respirer un peu ! » Juste un pitoyable : « Hiruma, je t'ai déjà dit de pas tirer sur Sena ! » Et elle faisait brièvement la moue, sans répliquer aux remarques qu'il lui lançait. Pire, elle lui tournait parfois le dos et partait sans rien dire, le laissant faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait de l'équipe.

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux reprenant peu à peu vie. Puis il se mit soudainement à taper du poing contre le rebord de la baignoire. L'image de la fuckin' manager sortant en trombe du local et remplit de colère venait de passer sous ses yeux. Sa mémoire avait l'air de lui lancer un signal d'alerte mais lequel ? Il détailla cette scène, où elle se levait, remballait ses affaires et partait. Son visage reflétait une colère sourde, et c'est celle-ci qui avait rempli l'esprit du quaterback toute la soirée. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de penser à cette nana le soir, même si dès fois elle apparaissait furtivement dans ses pensées, là, il était carrément en train de réfléchir à ses actes. Aucun doute, sa conscience, car il en avait une, voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à trouver ? Pourquoi était-elle si indéchiffrable pour lui ? Fuckin' manager !

La stupeur prit place sur son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une chose. Depuis quand la fuckin' manager se maquillait ? Elle qui avait toujours préféré le naturel au superflu, elle s'était maquillée le jour même. Etait-ce si significatif que ça pour son esprit ? Il se remit à réfléchir, son visage mais surtout ses yeux reflétant une concentration extrême. Il fallait qu'il remonte à ces derniers temps, depuis qu'elle avait changé. De un, ils ne se disputaient plus, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement car ces disputes mettaient de l'entrain au quotidien et lui prouvait qu'elle faisait attention à ce qu'il faisait. De deux, elle s'était mise à se maquiller, chose vraiment inhabituelle chez elle, quoi que son comportement des derniers jours était inhabituel. Trois… Hum… Quoi trois, merde ! Il fallait autre chose, un autre indice ! Mais quoi bon sang ? Ils ne se disputaient plus… Pourquoi cette phrase raisonnait-elle dans sa tête ? Quelque chose clochait… Elle partait toujours au quart de tour pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Enfin, quand son instinct maternel prenait le dessus ou lorsqu'elle se sentait directement visée. Notamment quand on lui parlait de choux à la crème. Les choux à la crème… Les choux à la crème ! C'était ça le problème ! Il essaya de se remémorer calmement et méthodiquement les deux semaines passées avec elle. Pas une fois, non, pas une seule fois elle n'avait avalé ses précieux choux ! C'était quoi ce bordel ? Elle n'avait plus faim ? Il se repassa l'épisode de la fin de journée. Oui, elle était maquillée et était un peu plus mince que d'habitude. Trois fois rien, ce qui passait inaperçu chez les autres mais pas pour son regard aiguisé. Elle avait perdu du poids et se maquillait. Une seule conclusion s'imposa à son esprit : le maquillage masquait ses cernes.

Une pointe de culpabilité naquit en lui. Elle devait être aussi épuisée que lui avec son ménage, ses devoirs, sa présence aux entraînements et les heures supplémentaires qu'elle faisait avec lui. Sans compter le boulot qu'elle ramenait chez elle pas sa faute. Il venait de se reposer complétement sur elle pour la première fois, ne gardant aucun travail chez lui, le laissant aux soins de la fuckin' manager. Ses poings et ses dents se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il n'avait pas vu les signes d'épuisement de sa fuckin' manager, trop occupé qu'il était à chercher des informations. Sa propre fatigue avait entraîné une baisse de son attention sur sa fuckin' équipe et, trop préoccupé à ne pas montrer ses propres faiblesses, il n'avait pas distingué celles des autres, celles de sa fuckin' manager…

Son cœur se serra. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait cette culpabilité mais elle était bel et bien là et ce fait l'énervait au plus haut point. Il poussa un Tshhhh dédaigneux et essaya de se changer les idées, enfournant au passage un chewing-gum sans sucre dont la boîte se trouvait à proximité. Mais rien n'y fit : la culpabilité qu'il ressentait ne faisait que grandir. Plus il essayait de l'oublier, plus il pensait à elle, plus il s'énervait. Et ce fut un cercle infernal.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur la personne qui le mettait dans un tel état de rage et de culpabilité. Il avait enquêté sur elle, comme pour le reste de l'équipe, et avait vu qu'elle habitait avec sa mère, qui rentrait souvent tard. Mme Anezaki essayait de subvenir aux besoins d'elles deux, ce qui n'était pas facile en temps de crise, et ses maigres ressources suffisaient à peine à finir de payer le loyer de la maison. Cela, Mamori ne le savait pas, mais elle n'était pas aveugle non plus et aidait tant bien que mal sa mère en cuisinant, faisant la lessive, le ménage… Bref, toutes les corvées que lui détestait. En vérité, il surveillait de très près les dépenses des Anezaki pour voir si un jour elles auraient un véritable problème. Dans ce cas-là, il verserait de l'argent anonymement à la famille et serai assez soulagé d'avoir pu apporter son faible soutien à cette fille qui l'avait soutenu sans faillir depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le club. Malgré tout, leur situation était assez précaire et il était normal que sa fuckin' manager, sentant sa mère assez tendue, soit elle aussi stressée sans laisser rien paraître. Pourtant, depuis deux longues semaines, elle avait changé… En partie à cause de lui…

Quelle fuckin' fuckin' fuckin' manager qui le faisait fuckin' fuckin' fuckin' chier ! Lui qui voulait reposer ses pauvres muscles et son pauvre cerveau dans un bon bain, elle n'avait fait que lui faire perdre un peu plus le peu de raison qui lui restait, subjugué par la fatigue. Cette fuckin' fatigue l'avait fait penser à sa fuckin' manager, et cette fuckin' manager avait fait naître une fuckin' culpabilité qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors que très peu ressentie dans sa vie, et cette fuckin' culpabilité avait engendrée une fuckin' colère noire qui le laissait poings et mâchoire serrés depuis une bonne fuckin' demi-heure ! Elle allait voir le lendemain, elle allait être obligée de donner une fuckin' explication car c'était lui le fuckin' capitaine et ça lui apprendrait à l'avoir fait réfléchir de cette façon ! En plus, si l'un des deux flanchait, où irait l'équipe ? Une bonne explication était nécessaire et il ferait tout pour lui faire péter un câble. Tout redeviendrait comme avant et basta !

Il se leva d'un coup, résolu à mettre son plan à exécution, son visage traduisant cette détermination infaillible. Il allait enjamber la baignoire quand il entendit son portable personnel, qui était resté sur son lit, sonner. Seuls les membres de l'équipe avaient l'honneur de posséder ce numéro, mais seul Musashi osait l'appeler. Parfois, il recevait des messages de l'ange de Deimon qui lui demandait à quelle heure elle devait rapporter les données qu'elle avait trouvé, ou elle lui envoyait des informations très importantes qu'il devait traiter tout de suite. Mais c'était sa sonnerie d'appel. Logiquement, ce devrait être le fuckin' vieux mais il devait voir son père à l'hôpital et dans ces cas-là, son portable était toujours éteint.

Toujours en proie à une colère immense, il attrapa sa serviette et s'en enveloppa rapidement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied violent, la sonnerie s'arrêta. Il fronça des sourcils. Qui diable pouvait lui faire un tour pareil. Raccrocher sans laisser de message était une chose qu'il détestait et l'équipe le savait. Qui serait l'abruti qui oserait s'attirer les foudres du démon, surtout lorsqu'il était dans une colère noire ? Il sortit de la salle de bain et s'approcha du lit à grandes enjambées. Son visage avait de nouveau revêtu un masque. On ne sait jamais qui regarde aux fenêtres des immeubles voisins.

Il prit avec violence son pauvre portable qui n'avait rien demandé et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Il vit avec étonnement mais aussi avec une certaine envie de meurtre que c'était la fuckin' manager, comme si celle-ci ne l'avait pas suffisamment fait chier de la soirée. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle appelé sans rien dire ni laisser de message ? Il composa le numéro de la fuckin' manager en étant très énervé, martelant les touches au passage. Il comptait bien lui dire ce qu'il pensait sur son comportement étrange des derniers temps ! Qu'elle fasse un tour dehors lorsqu'elle était énervée pour pouvoir reprendre son contrôle, passe encore, mais se foutre de sa gueule en lui raccrochant au nez, ça, non ! Mais personne ne décrocha. Il allait vraiment péter un câble ! Il recommença l'opération. Elle ne répondit pas. Une troisième, quatrième, cinquième fois. Même résultat.

Une veine sortit de sa tempe. Il allait craquer. Il se dirigea rapidement dans la salle de bain, emportant une mitraillette et oubliant ses courbatures sous l'effet de la colère. Claquant la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé, il se défoula le temps qu'il fallut à son esprit pour redevenir lucide. Elle allait le rendre complètement fou. Les cas fatigue et Anezaki étaient incompatibles pour lui. Il fallait traiter l'une et l'autre en les distinguant, pas en même temps.

Son cerveau se remit en marche après de nombreux carreaux en éclats. Ce n'était tout de même pas normal. La fuckin' manager n'était pas du genre à raccrocher au nez, encore moins du genre à ne pas répondre à un appel. De plus, ça sonnait comme lorsque les portables sont éteints. Or, elle l'avait appelé seulement quelques secondes, voire une minute maximum le temps de traverser son chantier, avant qu'il ne la rappelle. Pourquoi éteindre son portable juste après ce coup de fil ? Ce n'était vraiment pas logique. Son comportement des derniers temps avait beau être étrange, il ne l'était pas à ce point ! Que signifiait cet appel ?

Décidé, il prit son ordinateur portable. Si elle voulait jouer au plus con elle allait perdre ! Quitte à lui filer une bonne frayeur pour lui montrer qu'on ne se fout pas de la gueule de Hiruma Yoichi impunément, car malgré ses réticences à le croire c'était la solution la plus logique, il chercha le signal du téléphone de l'Anezaki. Qui n'apparût pas… Chier… C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il remonta le temps sur son logiciel spécial repérage (très pratique lorsqu'on a besoin de tracer quelqu'un pour voir s'il commet un adultère pour le menacer ensuite) et vit le dernier signal émis par le mobile. C'était dans la ruelle à côté de chez elle. Il s'en souvenait, elle était très sombre et très peu fréquentée. Il y avait monté la garde lorsqu'il était au collège. En une semaine, seules deux personnes l'avaient empruntée.

Un long frisson parcourut son échine. Etait-ce parce qu'il était presque nu et que la fraîcheur de la pièce se faisait sentir, ou qu'un mauvais pressentiment prenait forme en lui ?

Qu'est-ce que son fuckin' portable pouvait faire dans cette ruelle mal famée ? Elle s'était aventurée par-là ? Il se souvenait du magasin où il achetait ses chewing-gums sans sucre lors de sa garde. Elle avait dû faire des courses et rentrer chez elle. Mais pourquoi son fuckin' portable s'était éteint au beau milieu de la ruelle ? L'aurait-elle éteint elle-même ? Dans quel but ? Ce n'était vraiment, mais alors pas du tout logique…

Une peur sourde monta inexorablement en lui, figeant son sang au fur et à mesure que ses pensées se tournaient vers le pire. C'était idiot non ? La fuckin' manager, qui avait toujours su se défendre, qui n'avait peur de rien, qui avait même sûrement emprunté cette ruelle pour rentrer chez elle une bonne centaine de fois, avait son portable éteint. Elle était forte, belle et intelligente. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver n'est-ce pas ?... Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il lui faudrait environ une demi-heure pour atteindre la ruelle en marchant vite, 20 minutes minimum s'il y allait en courant. Galère…

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, se traitant de tous les noms de s'inquiéter autant pour elle. Elle était grande, elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule. En plus c'était qu'une fuckin' chieuse ! Alors pourquoi se sentait-il mal-à-l'aise ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle appeler ? Mais surtout, pourquoi l'appel s'était-il coupé au bout de seulement 5 secondes ? D'autant que la ruelle était fréquentée par de nombreux voyous (d'où l'objet de sa garde d'antan) et que la fuckin' manager était d'une beauté extraordinaire… Rien à faire, il devait vérifier par lui-même.

Il descendit les escaliers en trombe et déboula dans la rue comme une furie, où les travailleurs fatigués se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer. Les gens s'écartaient devant ce lycéen furieux qui courait comme un taré tout en trimballant un AK-47 sur son épaule. Le blond s'en voulait, le remord était de plus en plus présent, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. L'entraînement l'avait épuisé et cette course enragée lui faisait sentir à quel point ses pauvres muscles avaient été malmenés durant la journée. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était déjà à bout, mais il devait s'accrocher. Le visage de sa fuckin' manager lui traversa l'esprit et il se surprit à accélérer, comme si ce sourire dépendait de la vitesse à laquelle il arriverait dans cette ruelle où le dernier signal avait été émis. Pourquoi ressentait-il une si grande peur ? Cette frayeur le dévorait à chaque pas, il voulait arriver le plus rapidement possible, et pourtant, son corps entier avait l'air de l'avertir qu'il serait traumatisé par la scène à laquelle il allait assister. Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout…

_Que dire à part : je vous laisse sur la même fin/faim… Désolée, mais malgré ces changements, je reste une saloperie !_

_ Hiruma est un personnage très dur à cerner mais j'espère avoir respecté ne serait-ce qu'un chouia sa personnalité._

_J'aimerais vous faire part d'un rythme de travail endiablé et d'une vie personnelle bien remplie. Il m'est donc difficile de publier rapidement. Ce chapitre est tout de même le plus long de tous, une manière pour moi de vous remercier de votre patience._

_Je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fic, même s'il me faudra sûrement énormément de temps pour la terminer. Je m'en excuse d'avance._

_Enfin, une dernière fois, merci pour votre soutien qui reste le meilleur moyen de mettre un auteur au travail. Merci, merci et merci à tous._

_Cristal Noir_


	7. Chapter 7

_A toi lecteur qui vient de passer du chapitre 1 au chapitre 7 ! Reviens au chapitre 6 qui a été grandement modifié et posté depuis la mi-mars. Cela me ferait grandement plaisir car j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps !_

_ Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous tiendrai un long discours à la fin du chapitre._

Elle avait l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé sur le corps. Elle avait mal, énormément mal. Pourtant, elle aurait été incapable de dire exactement où. Elle savait qu'elle avait mal, elle le sentait. Mais c'était tellement fort qu'elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à situer cette douleur. Etait-ce seulement physique ? Ou psychologique ? Elle n'en savait rien… Mais elle avait affreusement mal… Elle sentit soudainement une douleur fulgurante au niveau de la tête. Comme si elle allait… Exploser. Il fallait que ce calvaire s'arrête sinon, elle allait devenir folle ! Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur essayait de pénétrer son cerveau ? Quel était la raison de son état ? Et puis d'abord, où était-elle ? Mais surtout, QUI était-elle ?

Elle essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs dans ce monde où l'obscurité était reine. La douleur lancinante ne se fit sentir que plus forte, son intensité augmentant progressivement au cours de son raisonnement, à tel point qu'elle voulut crier de douleur. Mais aucun son ne sortit. Dans cette obscurité terrifiante, seule la douleur était présente, la terrorisant. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Quel était cet endroit ? Un rêve ? Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte, et vite !

Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait froid, énormément froid. Son corps frigorifié ne voulait pas bouger. Seule, vulnérable dans un endroit où aucune lumière ne filtrait, elle cria mentalement à l'aide, la faisant tomber de douleur sur le sol humide. Bordel, que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi était-elle seule ? Avait-elle toujours été abandonnée, comme elle l'était actuellement ou possédait-elle de véritables amis sur qui compter ? Son cœur se réchauffa une demi-seconde lorsqu'elle pensa au mot « amis », mais cette chaleur s'évapora bien vite. Comme si son corps lui signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait plus leur faire confiance. Mais qu'avaient-ils fait pour que son corps ne les considère plus comme tels ? A part si dans ce monde froid et obscur, elle ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à une seule personne : elle-même.

Elle essaya de se remettre sur ses jambes, mais rien n'y fit. Elle voulait avancer, trouver quelque chose à lequel se raccrocher, quelque chose qui lui expliquerait ce qu'elle faisait dans un endroit pareil, mais surtout, pourquoi de tels signaux de douleurs lui étaient envoyés. Son cerveau se remit en marche tout seul, son corps tremblant sous l'effort qu'il produisait de lui-même. Elle voulait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ce ne devrait pas être un effort surhumain, si ? Alors, pourquoi ressentait-elle toute cette souffrance, se situant notamment au niveau de son cœur, comme si celui-ci ne supportait pas d'être à l'intérieur de son propre corps, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de son être pour pouvoir enfin être en paix ?

Elle se recroquevilla d'un coup, se tenant la poitrine de ses deux mains, voulant contrôler ce cœur affolé qui lui envoyait de nombreux signaux de détresse. Ce désespoir, cette obscurité opaque… En était-elle la cause ? Etait-ce son état d'esprit qui se reflétait devant ses propres yeux ? Elle le sentait, elle-même se sentait mal, opprimée, oppressée dans ce lieu lugubre où sa seule compagnie était la solitude. Elle n'en pouvait plus… Sa respiration se mit à accélérer, s'accordant aux mouvements de ce cœur si lourd. Elle suffoquait. Elle s'écroula par terre, la respiration toujours haletante, ses yeux se fixant dans le vide, ou plutôt, sur cette immensité ténébreuse qui s'étendait tout autour d'elle.

Elle fit rejouer sa mémoire, empirant d'autant plus son état. Pour elle, c'était une épreuve qu'elle devait mener à bien pour pouvoir sortir de ce monde totalement inconnu. Il fallait qu'elle tienne un maximum jusqu'au moment où une étincelle apparaîtra dans ce monde dénué de couleurs. Cette lumière et cette chaleur lui manquaient tant… C'est pourquoi elle devait se battre.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, une lueur se manifesta devant elle. L'image de personnes portant tous le même T-shirt rouge s'arrêta devant ses yeux, la laissant l'observer à souhait. Qui étaient-ils ? Ses amis ? On aurait dit une équipe, très soudée, à en juger par les sourires fixés sur les visages. Soudainement, ils se retournèrent et la regardèrent droit dans les yeux, leurs visages prenant une expression horrifiée. Elle écouta une voix féminine et très aigüe crier « MAMO-NEEEEEEEEEE ! » puis l'image recula doucement. Non, elle ne devait pas partir ! Tendant la main dans un effort surhumain, elle ne fit que s'écrouler le bras tendu vers un monde de nouveau sombre. Ces gens, elle les connaissait, non ? Cette voix, elle l'avait déjà entendu, mais où ? Ce nom, Mamo-nee, l'avait enveloppée d'une douce chaleur. Etait-ce le sien ? A en juger par les martèlements de son cœur, oui, c'était le sien, et cette équipe faisait partie de ses souvenirs. Elle avait donc des amis… Pourquoi étaient-ils si terrifiés ? A cause de ce monde sans couleur ?

Elle essaya de se relever doucement, et se redressa sur ses genoux. On la surnommait Mamo-nee, son nom devait donc commencer par Mamo. Mamo quoi ? Mamoka, Mamosa, Mamo… Une phrase traversa son esprit en un éclair : « Mamori, tu as fini ? Viens manger, tu ne serviras à rien au club sans avoir repris des forces. » Cette voix était douce et familière… Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Bon sang, pourquoi son cerveau était-il incapable de fonctionner correctement ? Enfin, il lui avait quand même donné des informations… Elle s'appelait Mamori, appartenait à un club et l'image lui avait montré qu'elle avait des amis qui l'attendaient. Que devait-elle faire pour les revoir ? Les reverrait-elle un jour ? Non, il n'y avait pas de question à se poser. Elle devait les revoir.

Lorsqu'elle essaya de se mettre debout avec cette résolution ancrée en elle, ses jambes fléchirent sous son poids, et elle s'écroula une nouvelle fois. Le désespoir allait s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'un mystérieux blond aux allures de démon se présenta devant elle.

« Debout, fuckin' manager, t'as beau peiner à te lever à cause du nombre de fuckin' choux que t'as avalé, c'est pas une raison ! Bouge ton fuckin' cul ! On attend que toi! »

Le blond aux oreilles percées se retourna et partit sans même jeter un regard derrière lui. Instinctivement, elle essaya de se remettre debout, comme si sa provocation l'avait affectée. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait rien. Elle avait simplement l'impression qu'il connaissait le moyen de revenir parmi ses proches. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle confiance ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle suivit simplement son instinct qui lui disait qu'avec ce jeune homme, elle ne craignait rien. Et elle se leva.

Elle vacilla dans un premier temps mais réussi à tenir sur ses jambes, ce qui était un exploit étant donné la faiblesse de celles-ci. Elle marcha lentement, de peur de tomber, mais cette peur était partagée avec celle de perdre de vue cet inconnu blond. Lorsqu'au bout de dix minutes de marche, il disparut sous ses yeux, une panique sourde monta en elle. Elle avait laissé échapper son seul espoir de sortie…

Pourtant, une nouvelle lueur apparut à l'endroit même où son sauveur avait disparu. Dans ce monde de ténèbres, cette faible lueur paraissait être un immense soleil qui lui réchauffa le cœur et balaya tous ses doutes. Quand elle s'en approcha, elle se laissa baigner entièrement par sa chaleur tout en fermant les yeux. Elle se sentait enfin « vivante » et cela grâce à lui.

Mamori Anezaki reprit doucement conscience. Des sons étranges lui parvenaient sans qu'elle puisse les identifier. Elle crut reconnaître des voix sans saisir le sens de leurs paroles, comme si les personnes qui prononçaient les mots se tenaient éloignées d'elle. Elles parlaient vite et avaient un ton où suintait l'inquiétude. Elle entendit ensuite des sortes de roulements, comme des chariots que l'on tirait. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était en position allongée sur quelque chose peu confortable, comme un lit usé par le nombre de fois où il avait été utilisé. Enfin vint un claquement de porte qui mit fin à tous ces bruits ambiants qui l'avaient tirée de son sommeil. Elle se sentit soulagée sans en comprendre la raison, jusqu'au moment où elle fit attention à un son léger qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué : « BIP… BIP… BIP… ». Ce son régulier et agaçant, elle ne l'avait entendu que dans un seul endroit : l'hôpital.

Elle entrouvrit doucement ses paupières d'une lourdeur extraordinaire, et ne vit que du blanc, caractéristique d'une chambre d'hôpital. Elle put apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait en son centre : c'était donc elle la patiente. Elle voulut en savoir plus, simplement en tournant la tête, mais ce simple geste était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil un bouquet de fleurs qui lui était sûrement destiné, puis referma ses paupières trop lourdes. Ils avaient dû la droguer avec des médicaments, satanés médecins ! Pourquoi était-elle dans un hôpital ? Elle ne voulait pas rester là à rien faire, mais surtout, sans savoir la raison de sa présence ici ! Elle s'entendit soupirer d'impuissance. Elle était bloquée, clouée au lit par des médocs, et incapable de rassembler le moindre souvenir. Quelle poisse !

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit assez violemment et elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. Cette personne se pencha comme pour vérifier son état. Mamori en profita pour refaire l'effort surhumain qu'elle avait accompli quelques instants auparavant, et signifier à la personne qu'elle était réveillée. Elle vit sans surprise une infirmière qui elle, sursauta en découvrant sa patiente la dévisager.

« Mlle Anezaki ! Vous… Vous êtes réveillée ! Mais c'est bien trop tôt ! Ça ne fait que trois jours que vous êtes sous nos soins ! Ne bougez pas, je vais vous chercher de quoi vous rendormir ! »

Comment ça trois jours ? Pourquoi était-elle admise depuis trois jours ? Elle avait dormi tout ce temps ? Et c'était trop tôt pour qu'elle se réveille ? C'était une blague ou quoi ? Elle eut une volonté de fer pour garder ses yeux ouverts jusqu'au retour de l'infirmière. Lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, une douleur lancinante se fit sentir et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, déjà difficiles à maintenir ouverts.

L'infirmière s'en aperçut : « Ne posez pas de questions, vous en aurez les réponses bien assez tôt ! Pour l'instant, je vais vous remettre de la morphine pour soulager vos douleurs et vous allez me faire le plaisir de retourner aux pays des songes pour quelques jours. »

Elle perfusa les substances et partit en trombes, comme affolée que la jeune femme soit déjà réveillée. Mamori trouva assez étrange que cette infirmière veuille la maintenir à tout prix endormie, et qu'elle sache déjà qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses souvenirs. Les amnésies étaient souvent dues à un choc émotionnel très fort. Etait-ce ce qui lui était arrivé ?

La peur s'insinua dans ses veines au même rythme que les calmants que lui avait donné l'infirmière. Ses yeux clos, la manager des Deimon repensa à son rêve et à ses amis terrifiés. Elle se souvenait d'eux, pouvait les nommer un par un à présent, signe que sa mémoire qui lui faisait défaut revenait lentement, mais sûrement. Les réponses viendraient d'elles-mêmes, quand elle serait apte à réfléchir correctement. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir. Le visage de ses amis terrifiés, l'infirmière surprise et inquiète, sa douleur lancinante dans tout le corps, son amnésie sur les derniers événements avant son entrée à l'hôpital… Tout la menait à une conclusion qui lui faisait affreusement peur : elle avait subi quelque chose, quelque chose d'assez horrible pour l'envoyer à l'hôpital et la rendre amnésique. C'est les larmes aux yeux et avec des idées plus que noires qu'elle se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque Mamori Anezaki rouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus seule dans la chambre. Sa mère, à qui elle ressemblait énormément, se tenait à son chevet. Son regard étant fixé sur du vide, celle-ci ne remarqua pas le réveil de sa fille, et il fallut que la jeune femme bouge la tête pour que sa mère s'en rende compte. Mme Anezaki, qui avait tout fait pour être forte tout au long de sa vie, craqua. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'être qu'elle avait mis au monde dont les yeux reflétaient une peur insidieuse qui ne fit que s'accroitre lorsque celle-ci vit sa mère fondre en larmes pour la première fois de sa vie. Arisa Anezaki le savait, elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser sa fille faire toutes ces tâches ménagères, notamment les courses à la tombée de la nuit. Sa fille était belle et populaire, tout comme elle avait pu l'être lorsqu'elle était elle-même jeune. Cependant, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit qu'un tel crime soit commis sur sa progéniture. Cette douleur qu'elle ressentait à cause de son inconscience, elle ne l'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant, pas même la fois où elle avait appris que son mari la trompait. Mais là, en croisant ce regard rempli de peur et de douleur, la culpabilité fut tellement grande qu'elle crut que son cœur ne tiendrait pas et qu'il allait lâcher. Mais elle devait tenir et expliquer à sa fille ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette ruelle. C'était son devoir de mère de lui annoncer. La police avait tenu à le faire mais elle avait refusé. Elle n'avait pas été capable de protéger l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde. Elle devait en assumer les conséquences.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser la joue martyrisée de sa fille, qui avait viré sur une couleur marron. Ses larmes coulaient toujours, mais voir que sa fille avait repris ses esprits lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Ce monstre ne l'avait pas tuée. Elles allaient toutes deux traverser une longue période difficile mais elle espérait que Mamori allait utiliser son caractère de battante pour redevenir celle qu'elle était auparavant, celle qu'elle était avant qu'on ne lui ôte sa pureté à laquelle elle tenait tant…

Mme Anezaki savait que, malgré le fait que sa fille trainait la plupart du temps avec des garçons, notamment avec ceux du club de foot américain à cause de son rôle de manager, celle-ci était toujours vierge. Toutes deux partageaient beaucoup de choses, tout en faisant en sorte que chacune garde son jardin secret, mais elle connaissait assez sa fille pour voir si un tel changement avait eu lieu. Ce n'était pas le cas. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise ce taré qui lui avait tout pris.

Il fallait qu'elle lui annonce tout en essayant de ne pas être trop brusque pour la malheureuse jeune femme. Tout en caressant sa joue, elle se pencha pour lui embrasser le front, signe qu'elle l'aimerait toujours et que sa fille pouvait compter sur elle. Lorsqu'elle se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, Mamori la regardait toujours fixement, son regard reflétant toutes les questions qu'elle se posait. C'était normal, elle avait beau aimé sa fille plus que tout au monde, elle n'avait pas l'habitude pour ce genre de démonstration. Sa fille savait qu'elle l'aimait sans avoir besoin de faire tout une mise en scène familiale. L'amour entre deux êtres se reflète simplement aux mouvements et à certains regards qui montrent absolument tout ce qu'on a besoin de savoir. Les paroles et les grandes démonstrations n'ont aucune utilité dans ce domaine et c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours développé avec sa fille. C'est pourquoi le fait d'embrasser Mamori sur le front était très inhabituel chez elle. Pourtant, elle se sentait mieux mais surtout plus calme après l'avoir fait. Comme si ce premier pas montrait la gravité de la situation à sa fille, sans avoir échangé la moindre parole. Et en effet, la jeune rousse l'a bien compris.

« Maman… » murmura-t-elle, soulagée de ne plus être seule dans la chambre, tout en étant inquiète d'avoir vu sa mère pleurer.

Les larmes affluèrent une nouvelle fois aux yeux d'Arisa, mais celle-ci les contint tant bien que mal.

« Mamori… » souffla-t-elle, soulagée de voir que sa fille pouvait parler.

Elle la regarda attentivement. Sa fille était vraiment amochée au niveau du visage, et elle ne voulait même pas imaginer le reste. Elle s'attarda sur chaque contusion, puis se dirigea vers le début du bras qui dépassait de sous le drap, celui-ci contenant des croûtes et des bleus la laissant imaginer le passage à tabac de la jeune femme. Les médecins et les policiers n'avaient pas voulu la laisser regarder le corps de sa fille, sous prétexte qu'elle pouvait souiller les preuves. Elle savait bien qu'en réalité, ils avaient peur de la choquer en la laissant observer les blessures de sa chère enfant. Elle plaça ensuite son regard maintenant remplit de sérieux dans les yeux identiques aux siens qui se tenaient devant elle et attendit.

Mamori continuait d'observer sa mère de façon étrange. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Elle se souvenait de ce rêve qu'elle avait fait, ses amis terrifiés, l'infirmière affolée, et maintenant, sa mère en larmes. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait eu dès son réveil se confirmait à chaque minute. Son corps la faisait toujours souffrir, moins qu'avant cependant car elle avait pu tourner la tête pour dévisager sa mère. Pourtant, le reste de son corps continuait à lui lancer des messages d'alerte, surtout les régions comprenant poitrine, ventre et partie intime. Tout ce secteur était extrêmement douloureux et elle se voyait mal se retrouver en position assise. Enfin, ce serait pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, deux choix s'offraient à elle. Le premier, se taire et attendre que sa mère se mette à parler. Elle ne savait pas trop de quoi sa mère pourrait bien discuter mais au pire elle s'en fichait un peu, le temps que sa mère restait avec elle. Le deuxième était de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Que m'est-il arrivé ? ». Mais toutes ces réactions qu'elle avait pu observer jusqu'alors l'en dissuadait. Elle avait terriblement peur de la réponse, car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une infirmière souhaitait qu'un patient reste endormi. Quelque chose de terrible avait dû se produire. D'un autre côté, autant savoir tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, car autant se remettre en bon état mental à l'hôpital que d'être instable devant ses amis. Bref la question était : « Vaut-il mieux se faire du mal immédiatement ou attendre encore un peu que je me rétablisse ? ». Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps car sa mère prit la parole au bout de quelques minutes.

« Mamori je… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, d'autres personnes aimeraient te voir. C'est pourquoi je passerai directement aux questions que je veux te poser. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ? » demanda la mère qui savait que la police attendait le réveil de la jeune femme pour avoir une déposition de sa part (si elle se souvenait de quelque chose).

Mamori bougea doucement sa tête de droite à gauche, absorbée par les orbes bleus de sa mère mais aussi pas ses lèvres qui allaient prononcer des mots qu'elle n'aimerait sûrement pas entendre. Pourtant, elle comprenait que sa mère veuille le faire elle-même, car elle sentait que la situation était extrêmement grave. Et malheureusement pour elle, cette situation était SA situation.

« J'aimerais savoir si tu te souviens de la journée où tu devais rentrer à la maison après être passée à la supérette. Prends ton temps s'il te plait mais sois franche avec moi. »

Mamori sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. L'évocation de cette journée affolait son corps tout entier et pourtant, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Quoique… Elle se souvenait avoir mangé avec ses deux meilleures amies. Il devait y avoir eu cours, mais elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Et pour ce qui était de l'entraînement… Seul un Hiruma enfournant un chewing-gum dans sa bouche tout en la regardant partir avec un sourire sadique lui revint en mémoire. Sinon, aucun autre détail ne parut dans son cerveau. Elle souffla à sa mère le dernier souvenir qu'elle détenait, c'est-à-dire celui de son quaterback souriant triomphalement. Bizarrement, le visage de sa mère se durcit, comme si l'évocation du capitaine de l'équipe lui laissait de mauvais souvenirs. Mais elle n'en tint pas rigueur. Hiruma était connu pour ses techniques de chantage. De plus, le visage de sa mère était fatigué. Peut-être sa mère avait-elle fait un mauvais rapprochement entre son état actuel et les menaces du démon blond ?

Arisa ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une mine sombre lorsqu'elle demanda : « Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ? Tu es sûre ? »

Mamori avait l'impression d'être chez le psychologue, or sa mère n'avait jamais suivi de telles formations. Elle aurait dit que sa mère faisait tout pour ne pas la brusquer, tout en étant en manque de temps, comme elle-même l'avait signalé tout à l'heure. La peur qui se trouvait déjà en elle ne fit que se décupler, et cette montée d'adrénaline liée au stress fit qu'elle se mit à manquer d'oxygène, ce que sa mère aperçut bien vite. Mme Anezaki appela immédiatement une infirmière qui lui donna quelques calmants pour la relaxer et au final l'endormir et partit prévenir les policiers que la patiente s'était réveillée une nouvelle fois mais que celle-ci allait vite retourner au pays des songes. Ceux-ci comprenant par les dires de l'infirmière que la mère était en train de dévoiler la vérité à sa fille, ils n'intervinrent pas. Ils attendirent patiemment que la mère ait fini pour pouvoir interroger la jeune fille violée à son prochain réveil.

Lorsque Mamori reprit son calme, elle lança un regard suppliant à sa mère, comme si elle voulait que cette dernière l'achève vite. Mme Aneezaki ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un « Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir la vérité ? » remplit de larmes qui amplifièrent une nouvelle fois les craintes de Mamori, mais celle-ci ne démordit pas de sa résolution prise à l'instant et acquiesça.

Durant le récit de sa mère qui prit son temps en relatant les événements de la soirée, Mamori se décomposa de plus en plus. La dispute avec Hiruma alors qu'elle l'aimait, le trajet du retour en étant furieuse, la supérette où elle avait rempli son sac, et enfin la fameuse ruelle… où elle avait rencontré Agon. Ce fut lorsque sa mère arriva à ce point que tous les souvenirs de la manager lui revinrent d'un coup, défilant les uns après les autres dans sa mémoire, lui contant sa propre histoire. Chaque détail s'inscrivit à l'encre indélébile dans son cerveau, comme si cette soirée devait être marquée au fer rouge, notamment le fameux passage de la ruelle et de son… viol…

Elle se vit elle-même en train de se défendre, en train de se battre, en train d'essayer d'échapper au lycéen qui voulait profiter d'elle. Elle vit les souffrances physiques et morales qu'il lui fit subir, elle ressentit chaque coup qu'il lui donna, elle se rappela chaque moment d'espoir et de désespoir, mais aussi que ses pensées étaient tournées vers son capitaine. Elle observa tout cela dans ses propres souvenirs puis regarda sa mère une dernière fois. Ses yeux qui reflétaient quelques instants auparavant un choc, une peur et une douleur immenses devinrent subitement vides, neutres, comme si elle était souudainement indifférente aux souvenirs que sa mère avait réveillés. En effet, elle avait vu ce qu'on lui avait fait subir et avait senti par la douleur de son corps à quel point le jumeau démoniaque l'avait maltraitée. Pourtant, intérieurement, elle ne ressentait rien, comme si son cœur n'était qu'une pierre vide de tout sentiment. Elle venait de dresser inconsciemment une barrière l'empêchant de ressentir le moindre sentiment sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce qu'elle avait cru ressentir auparavant pour Hiruma ne se manifestait plus dans son cœur. Toute la souffrance dont elle avait été sujette n'était plus qu'un souvenir flou car elle ne pouvait imaginer que quelque chose puisse de nouveau ébranler son cœur. Plus rien ne pourrait l'affecter désormais, que ce soit de la joie ou de la peine. Son cœur était mort le jour-même où elle avait été agressée. Mamori Anezaki avait été changée en une machine qui ferait tout pour vivre, craignant constamment pour sa propre vie. Sa vie ne serait que peur mais seulement pour elle-même. Il faudrait qu'elle soit toujours sur ses gardes, n'accordant sa confiance à personne sinon elle-même. Elle vivrait seule, recluse, pour être sûre que plus personne ne pourrait jamais la toucher. Seule sa survie compterait, les autres se débrouilleraient sans elle, par eux-mêmes.

Elle regarda donc une dernière fois sa mère avec un visage totalement neutre avant de se rendormir sous l'effet des calmants devant une mère choquée par une telle réaction.

_N'ayant jamais subi d'agression, je ne sais pas comment les personnes réagissent. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais sincèrement des commentaires sur l'attitude de Mamori : son comportement est-il possible ? (Nous ne sommes qu'à l'hôpital en même temps, faudra me laisser le temps de lui faire totalement prendre conscience de sa situation ! ^^)_

_J'aimerais ensuite faire passer un message. Je me suis rendue compte au cours de ma courte vie que peu de personnes voient le viol et les violences comme horribles. On les classe dans les faits divers, et basta ! Voilà pourquoi je me suis lancée dans cette fic : faire passer un message à tous ceux qui ne se rendent pas vraiment compte de la gravité de ces actes._

_Pour ce faire, je vais aussi donner une affaire que j'ai découverte il y a seulement quelques jours et qui m'a tout simplement dégoutée, à tel point que j'ai cru vomir (je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse). Junko Furuta, une jeune lycéenne de 16 ans en 1988, s'est faite enlevée et torturée. Si cela vous tente, et je vous jure que c'est horrible, tapez son nom et regardez l'affaire sur wikipédia (j'ai eu vent de ce cas grâce à une fic anglaise, __The devil's__angel__). A tous ceux qui sont mineurs et qui lisent ma fic, je vous supplie sincèrement de ne pas aller voir cette histoire de meurtre. Les tortures relatées sont horribles et inimaginables. Mais il fallait tout de même que je passe ce message sur la violence humaine qui existe dans le monde._

_Sur ce, je vous dis à tous, merci, merci, et encore merci, pour tout ce quue vous faites pour moi : lire, commenter, me critiquer et m'encourager. Sincèrement, merci de prendre un peu de temps spécialement pour ma fic._

_Cristal noir_


	8. Chapter 8

_Et voici le 8__e__ chapitre ! Assez court comparé aux derniers que j'ai postés je l'avoue…_

_ En espérant que vous allez tout de même l'apprécier !_

_ Bonne lecture !_

Hiruma était allongé sur son tout nouveau clic-clac qu'il avait réussi à faire tenir contre le mur entre son lit et sa cuisine américaine. Les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc sans pourtant réussir à le voir, le blond se remémorait les événements des deux dernières semaines.

C'était dans cette même pièce où il s'était effondré sur son lit à cause de l'épuisement que tout avait commencé. Ou plutôt, c'était au même moment que le calvaire avait débuté. Mais pas son calvaire. Celui de sa fuckin' manager.

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa course qui l'avait littéralement épuisé. Elle lui avait paru abominablement longue, interminable. Il se souvenait avoir ressenti un certain soulagement en passant devant la supérette où il avait ralenti pour reprendre son souffle et arriver dans la ruelle avec une décontraction feinte, même si au fond de lui il pensait qu'elle serait vide. Pourtant, ce sentiment de mal-être n'avait fait qu'accroître durant les derniers mètres qu'il parcourut au pas. Cette prudence était indigne de celui qu'il était sur le terrain, toujours à essayer des stratégies farfelues et dangereuses, à quitte ou double, pour les emmener vers la victoire. Mais il n'était pas sur un terrain et une partie de lui lui disait de prendre son temps. Ce qu'il fit.

Lorsqu'il commença à tourner au coin de la ruelle, son cœur accéléra d'un coup, boosté par l'adrénaline qui affluait dans ses veines. Il aurait sa réponse une demi-seconde plus tard. Mais cette demi-seconde parut des heures. Encore maintenant il se rappelait avoir eu le temps d'inspirer un bon coup et bloquer sa respiration, avoir sorti la main de sa poche pour saisir son fameux AK-47 au cas où des racailles de seconde zone l'empêcheraient de passer, avoir froncé les sourcils en prémonition de ce qui l'attendait et mettre son masque de démon si quelqu'un de sa connaissance le croisait. Tous ces réflexes n'avaient pris qu'une demi-seconde. L'instant d'après ils s'écroulaient.

Il s'était figé immédiatement, laissant son masque inébranlable tomber pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Il l'avait remarqué tout de suite, sans savoir que c'était elle. Il ne distinguait qu'une forme plutôt blanche gisant par terre. Sa logique lui souffla aussitôt que ce devait être un clochard en train de roupiller au milieu de la ruelle peu fréquentée. Pourtant, son instinct lui soufflait le contraire et il eut raison de lui. C'est pourquoi il s'avança doucement, se rapprochant inexorablement de cette tâche géante qui avait de plus en plus forme humaine. Cette ruelle n'ayant pas de lumière et l'éclairage étant très faible dans les rues qui la bordaient, il lui fallut être à cinq mètres du corps pour comprendre que c'était celui d'une femme. Deux mètres de plus lui apprirent qu'elle avait les cheveux roux…

Sans plus réfléchir, son corps bondit de lui-même pour s'agenouiller aux côtés de cette jeune femme qu'il venait de reconnaître comme étant sa fuckin' manager. Dans l'opération, il avait balancé au loin son arme comme si celle-ci pouvait causer de nouvelles blessures à la lycéenne. Puis il se souvenait avoir agi comme un automate.

Il avait placé deux doigts contre son cou pour voir si elle était encore en vie. Il avait senti un pouls faible mais bien présent. Il avait ensuite sorti son portable de la poche de son pantalon et composé le numéro de l'hôpital le plus proche, leur ordonnant de venir le plus vite possible. Il ne les avait même pas menacés, trop choqué pour le faire… Puis une fois tous ses devoirs de bon citoyen remplis, il avait enfin repris le contrôle de son esprit embrumé.

Son regard porta de lui-même sur son visage tuméfié, ou une trace de main était largement visible sur sa joue. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, et elle avait dû subir de nombreux coups. Des larmes perlaient encore le long de ses yeux fermés et il ne put s'empêcher de les essuyer doucement avec les pouces. Il descendit sans le vouloir son regard le long de sa gorge si fine, si désirable sans en éprouver la moindre envie. Les teintes qu'avait pris sa peau le révulsait au plus haut point. Lorsqu'il arriva à la poitrine, le dégoût le submergea. Malgré la beauté incroyable de ses seins, il ne pouvait s'imaginer un inconnu les palper sauvagement sans être ébranlé. Les nombreux hématomes qu'il arrivait à discerner dans le noir ne pouvaient que montrer la brutalité avec laquelle l'agresseur avait opéré. Sans compter la marque ensanglantée d'une morsure bien visible au milieu de tous ces bleus. Même ses bras n'avaient pas été épargnés. Il remarqua avec une certaine stupéfaction que sa main était enlacée avec celle de l'Anezaki. Quand avait-il esquissé un tel mouvement ? Lorsqu'il avait agi comme un automate ? Aujourd'hui encore, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Par contre, il se souvenait parfaitement de la suite.

Hiruma bascula sur le côté, se retrouvant sur le flanc droit à regarder le mur de sa chambre. Il releva la tête et regarda son lit un instant, comme pour le surveiller, avant de se remettre en position latérale et de se replonger dans ses pensées.

Ses souvenirs étaient intacts sur la suite des événements. Voyant leurs mains enlacées, il serra les doigts de sa manager pour voir ses réactions : elle ne répondit pas. Malgré le dégoût sur ce qu'on avait pu lui faire, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait descendu son regard. Il vit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Ô, bien sûr que voir sa manager nue ne l'aurait jamais dérangé, mais la voir dans un état pareil, jamais. Sa partie intime, reflétant l'ancienne pureté de sa manager, n'avait pas été épargnée. Même à ce niveau-là l'agresseur n'avait pas chômé : elle était pratiquement marron à cause des coups. Mais le pire dans tout ça était la trainée de sang qui avait séchée, laissant une marque rouge le long de ses jambes et qui avait probablement taché le goudron.

Lui qui était réputé insensible, il dut détourner les yeux de ce corps si cher. La révulsion et la colère étaient présentes, s'affrontant, se mélangeant, laissant Hiruma dans un état pitoyable. Il devait aujourd'hui l'avouer : une larme avait dévalé sa joue à cet instant précis. N'y tenant plus, il avait desserré l'étreinte de sa main et enlevé sa veste, parcourant une dernière fois le corps qui avait dû être magnifique en d'autres circonstances de sa fuckin' manager. Il avait même osé lui caresser une fois les cheveux d'un air coupable, car s'il avait compris immédiatement ce que signifiait son appel coupé, il serait peut-être arrivé à temps. Et il l'avait recouverte.

Les ambulanciers et les policiers arrivèrent une minute après, le temps pour lui de se recomposer un visage et de retrouver la force de leur gueuler dessus car ils n'étaient pas arrivés assez vite. Malgré son statut de démon qu'il essayait de conserver, il refusa de les laisser partir sans lui : il voulait rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que sa mère prenne le relais. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais seule, ou du moins sans protection. Cette promesse, il avait bien l'intention de la tenir.

Lorsque Mme Anezaki arriva en trombe dans la chambre qui serait attribuée à sa fille lorsqu'ils auraient fini de l'examiner, elle lui lança un regard meurtrier. Elle venait d'apprendre que c'était Hiruma, le capitaine de l'équipe dont faisait partie sa fille, qui l'avait trouvée. Le remord qu'il éprouvait déjà en ayant laissé partir sa manager comme une furie traversa les yeux du démon en une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance. Il essuya la colère d'Arisa sans broncher, malgré toutes les obscénités qu'elle put lui dire. Pour elle, il aurait dû prévoir qu'un jour ou l'autre un tel malheur arriverait à sa fille et qu'il aurait pu faire l'effort de la raccompagner. Tout cela ponctué par des mots on ne peut plus vulgaires et des sanglots qui étouffaient parfois la fin de ses phrases. Il comprenait d'une certaine manière la douleur qu'elle ressentait et cette colère qu'elle devait extérioriser pour pouvoir essayer d'avancer. Il la laissa donc faire jusqu'au moment où elle se calma et lui ordonna d'un ton froid de quitter la chambre et de laisser sa fille tranquille parce qu'il ne la méritait pas en tant que manager. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder une dernière fois dans les yeux, laissant transparaître la souffrance que lui-même éprouvait. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit le visage de Mme Anezaki changer radicalement, passant de la colère à la culpabilité de lui avoir hurlé autant de paroles injustes. Et il partit sans avoir dit un mot.

Il était retourné chez lui après avoir demandé aux policiers ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Bien sûr, il y aurait une enquête, mais il faudrait du temps. Ils l'avaient averti que si le violeur était mineur, il serait jugé en tant que tel et encourrait seulement 10 ans de prison maximum, la peine étant souvent réduite de moitié par de nombreux juges qui pensent que le mineur va changer en vieillissant. Cet aspect était tellement ridicule qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire nerveux en y repensant dans sa salle de bain. Puis il s'était défoulé toute la nuit avec ses nombreuses mitraillettes, ressassant sans cesse les événements de la soirée, redécouvrant mentalement le corps nu et martyrisé de sa fuckin' manager, épuisant totalement ses munitions au petit matin.

Lui qui voulait se reposer, c'était râpé. En plus, il ne pouvait pas sécher l'entrainement puisque le grand match contre les Shinryuuji les attendait. Il prépara donc son sac et prit la direction du lycée où il passa la journée au club.

Les fuckin' mioches avaient pas arrêté de le souler avec des « Elle est où Mamori-chan ? » Il avait immédiatement sorti sa mitraillette pour leur tirer dessus et s'était souvenu qu'il n'avait plus de munitions… Alors que tout le monde se bouchait les oreilles, il avait rabaissé sa mitraillette. Tout le monde avait levé sur lui un regard surpris. Il ne devait laisser transparaître aucune émotion… Avoir parlé de la fuckin' manager lui avait fait remémorer sa découverte dans la rue, son corps si parfait complétement bafoué… Il se leva donc et les affronta du regard.

« La fuckin' manager est à l'hôpital. Ne me demandez ni comment, ni pourquoi, sa mère ne m'a rien dit de plus. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est qu'on ne s'approche plus d'elle pour le moment. »

Son mensonge balancé à la volée avait eu l'effet escompté. Les visages stupéfaits de ces abrutis lui avait fait un bien fou. Mais ce qu'il savoura par-dessus tout en cet instant fut ce laps de temps très court où personne ne prononça un mot. Ce silence relaxant le tranquillisa un minimum et l'empêcha d'avoir une pensée précise. Il savourait, voilà tout. Jusqu'au moment où une imbécile aux cheveux court se mit à hurler, provoquant une réaction en chaîne. N'en pouvant plus, il avait défoncé la porte d'un bon coup de pied et était sorti à l'air libre.

Sans donner d'autres explications, il était parti chez lui, les plantant là, oubliant l'entraînement du soir. La fatigue plus sa macabre découverte étaient de trop pour lui. Il fallait qu'il dorme pour ne pas craquer à un moment vraiment mal choisi, comme devant ces fuckin' mioches par exemple. A peine avait-il eu le temps de se poser sur son lit qu'il était parti au pays des songes. Qui en réalité était le pays du cauchemar…

Hiruma soupira. Chaque nuit de ces deux dernières semaines était peuplée de cauchemar. Il se réveillait souvent en sueur. Les émotions qu'il essayait de dissimuler le jour revenaient la nuit. Avec moins d'intensité au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, comme si son esprit s'habituait à la vision du corps nu et couvert d'hématomes de Mamori Anezaki. La veille, il avait même passé une nuit sans rêve. Pourtant, il n'avait pu dormir et la raison se situait à quelques mètres de lui.

Hiruma se remémora le moment où il avait demandé à l'infirmière comment se passait le séjour de Mlle Anezaki à l'hôpital. Celle-ci lui raconta tout, ce qu'elle avait vu de ses propres yeux et ce que Mme Anezaki lui avait décrit. Il eut donc un résumé complet de la situation. Et ce qu'il craignait le plus s'était réalisé : la fuckin' manager n'était plus la fuckin' manager. Mais une autre chose le déstabilisa un bon moment : la mère ressentait une telle culpabilité qu'elle-même se mettait dans des états très préoccupants. Elle avait perdu une bonne dizaine de kilos en presque deux semaines car, elle l'avait avoué sous la menace de malédiction de l'infirmière Oka, elle ne s'alimentait plus du tout. Elle buvait parfois de l'eau, mais rien de plus. Ils avaient donc dû lui réserver une chambre où elle était perfusée pour que son organisme reprenne des forces. Mais Mamori devait quitter l'hôpital car sa chambre devait être cédée à une autre malheureuse dans le même cas qu'elle (n'oublions pas que Tokyo est grand !), mais malheureusement, sa mère étant sous perfusion, celle-ci était dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de sa fille.

Lorsqu'il avait appris ça, les Devils Bats avaient déjà remporté le match contre les Shinryuuji. Un très beau match à dire vrai, surtout avec le fuckin' nabot qui s'était surpassé, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. L'équipe avait proclamé qu'ils avaient gagné en l'honneur de leur manager qui était actuellement à l'hôpital, pour que l'aventure ne s'arrête pas pour elle alors qu'elle ne se trouvait même pas sur le terrain. A cela, il avait entendu Agon rire de façon sinistre, ce qui l'avait assez intrigué sur le moment. Mais le fuckin' rasta avait ses propres sources d'informations et savait sans doute qu'une fille comme Mamori Anezaki n'était pas du genre à subir un bête accident. A part si celui-ci est prémédité… Il avait donc mis ce détail dans un coin de sa tête (par précaution) et avait continué à jouer de sa mitraillette pour saluer le public.

Le prochain match aurait lieu deux à trois semaines plus tard. L'infirmière avait un regard tellement rempli de tristesse qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire que sa manager vivrait avec lui et qu'il s'occuperait correctement d'elle. De plus, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait était toujours profondément ancrée en lui et il pensait sincèrement que l'héberger chez lui serait une maigre compensation à son incapacité à la sauver mais aussi par rapport à tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour lui.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois tout en se redressant en position assise et en fixant la fuckin' manager, toujours branchée, allongée dans son propre lit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, il lui montrerait son appartement, encore moins qu'elle vivrait avec lui, encore moins dans cet état-là. Au fond, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé de lui montrer son appartement, elle était la seule avec Musashi à qui il pouvait vraiment faire confiance. Pourtant, la voir étendue de cette manière-là, son corps rempli de bandages et sa tête surélevée par des oreillers ne lui fit ressentir qu'un pincement au cœur. Celui-ci s'amplifia jusqu'à devenir une rage profonde qui monta en lui en quelques secondes. La rancune qu'il conservait au fond de lui contre son agresseur était remontée à la surface et il empoigna vivement son ordinateur maintenant rangé, comme tout son appartement à cause du passage de l'infirmière, et il se lança à la poursuite d'informations nouvelles, pendant que sa manager gémissait de frayeur et de douleur dans son sommeil.

_ Je voulais le point de vue de Hiruma. D'ailleurs pas mal de monde me l'avait demandé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_ Il faut dire que je me suis dépêchée de le faire car je ne pense sincèrement pas pouvoir continuer jusqu'au bac. Je reprendrai certainement pour les grandes vacances (et encore je vais sûrement travailler) donc mon temps va être très réduit._

_Puisque je me suis pas mal bougée pour écrire ce chapitre, il est possible que des éléments clochent : n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! C'est grâce à de nombreux conseils que j'ai pu réécrire le chapitre 6 et modifier certains aspects de certains chapitres ne me gênent pas ! C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai d'être toujours sincère._

_ Je m'excuse d'avance pour le temps que je vais mettre mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix. La prochaine fois que je posterai, ce chapitre sera modifié (si nécessaire) et un autre sera écrit._

_ En attendant je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous ! A tous les 3__e__ une réussite au brevet des collèges, aux 1__e__ bon courage pour les bacs de Français et autres matières suivant vos sections (j'espère que les TPE n'ont pas cassé certaines amitiés !), aux terminales bon courage pour le bac, et aux étudiants en faculté de bons classements aux concours en espérant que vous réussissiez ceux que vous vouliez obtenir !_

_ Enfin UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS !_

_Cristal noir_


	9. Chapter 9

_Le bac étant fini, je vous livre le 9__e__ chapitre. En espérant ne pas avoir été trop longue ! ^^_

_ De nombreux commentaires me sont parvenus et je vous remercie énormément, malgré le fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre. (J'ai préféré continué l'histoire immédiatement, sachant que ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que vous m'avez écrit). Merci, toutes vos impressions me sont très utiles pour continuer à écrire. Je vous poserai d'ailleurs une question à la fin de ce chapitre._

_ Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

**A mon amie Julie, décédée le 10/05/12 à la suite d'un cancer long et douloureux.**

Mamori Anezaki ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle sentit immédiatement son corps rempli de sueur, son cœur battre à un rythme affolant, son sang tapant dans ses tempes en une sensation désagréable. Elle se sentait mal, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle avait sûrement dû faire un cauchemar.

Malgré un corps qui lui faisait affreusement mal, elle essaya de se redresser. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était perfusée. D'un mouvement brusque, sa tête se releva et inspecta l'endroit où elle se trouvait : une chambre quelconque. En tout cas, pas la sienne… Elle fronça des sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle s'être retrouvée perfusée dans une chambre totalement inconnue ? Elle n'en savait rien. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve par elle-même qui était le/la propriétaire de cette chambre.

N'en pouvant plus d'avoir des draps collés à son corps moite, elle les retira d'un coup de sa main où aucune perfusion n'était présente. Elle découvrit ainsi son corps revêtu d'une simple chemise d'hôpital, descendant juste assez pour couvrir son intimité. Elle remarqua alors une sonde urinaire dont le fil partait de sous sa chemise pour finir accrochée sur le bord du lit. Depuis combien de temps pouvait-elle se trouver dans cet endroit ? Beaucoup, à en juger par les cicatrices laissées sur son corps, prouvant que celui-ci avait eu assez de temps pour se régénérer un peu, ainsi que sa pilosité abondante alors qu'elle prenait toujours soin de son corps.

L'état dans lequel elle était la révulsa. De nombreux bleus et cicatrices étaient visibles sur ses bras et ses jambes. Leur taille et leur gravité étaient multiples mais on pouvait largement deviner qu'elle avait subi un passage à tabac. Son corps autrefois si parfait était aujourd'hui dans un état pitoyable. Elle qu'on qualifiait auparavant de jolie avait maintenant un corps qui ferait même fuir les plus courageux. Quant à son visage, elle n'osait même pas y penser. Elle devait être totalement défigurée…

Elle sentit des hauts-le-cœur venir rapidement. Elle les maîtrisa avec peine tout en se souvenant de ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. De nombreux éléments restaient flous mais elle se rappelait avoir été agressée dans une ruelle non éclairée. Que lui avait-on fait exactement ? Les événements s'enchaînaient bien trop vite dans son esprit pour qu'elle puisse rester fixée sur l'un d'eux. Elle savait seulement qu'on avait beaucoup joué avec son corps : c'était bien suffisant.

Une sensation d'étouffement s'empara d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce lit sinon elle allait devenir folle. Elle arracha d'un coup sec sa perfusion, laissant sur les draps de grandes trainées de sang. Pourtant, celui-ci s'arrêta rapidement de couler. Les médecins avaient dû lui donner des coagulants pour mieux faire fonctionner ses plaquettes. Tant mieux, ce sera ça de moins à régler. Lorsqu'elle passa à la sonde urinaire, ce fut une autre affaire. Elle n'était pas médecin et ne savait pas du tout comment été implanté ce mécanisme permettant de récupérer son urine. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença à tirer doucement, provoquant une vive douleur dans son bas-ventre. Elle continua néanmoins : si elle ne le faisait pas, elle allait perdre la raison. Elle continua donc, surmontant la douleur occasionnée par ses propres actes, et retira petit à petit cette sonde qui s'accrochait à tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Cependant, ne voyant aucune goutte de sang tomber en même temps que la sonde, elle s'obstina et réussit enfin à la retirer complétement. Elle poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Elle avait souffert mais tout de même moins que dans ses souvenirs. Mieux, elle était libre de tout mouvement et, avec un peu de chance, pourrait quitter cette chambre sans que personne ne la voit.

Elle se leva doucement sur des jambes flageolantes supportant un corps plus que meurtri. Elle tint exactement deux secondes avant de s'écrouler par terre, abîmant une nouvelle fois ses genoux. Ses muscles étaient partis durant sa convalescence, le manque de nourriture solide, notamment la viande, en était la principale cause. Sans compter qu'elle avait dû rester immobile pendant des semaines voire des mois. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, celle-ci de dépit. Comment allait-elle se déplacer ? Elle retenta sa chance, s'appuyant d'abord sur le lit puis s'accrochant aux doubles rideaux qui avaient l'air solide. Malgré le tremblement de ses jambes, elle réussit à faire quelques pas en direction de la porte qui se trouvait juste en face du lit. Lâchant les rideaux, elle rassembla le peu de forces qu'elle possédait et fit trois pas vers cette fameuse porte, s'écroulant sur la poignée de celle-ci. La porte s'ouvrit et Mamori tomba en même temps, découvrant pleinement le carrelage dur d'une salle de bain.

La douleur ne lui parvint pas, seule la fraîcheur de ce lieu atteint son cerveau. Elle se sentait étonnamment bien, son corps moite profitant pleinement de ce que le carrelage lui offrait. Mais le tissu qui recouvrait son corps l'empêchait de savourer pleinement ce moment. Elle releva donc son buste et retira rapidement ce qui la gênait avant de s'étendre une nouvelle fois sur le sol de la salle de bain. Ce simple contact semblait être le paradis et elle profita au maximum de ce moment. Combien de temps resta-t-elle là, totalement nue et étendue sans aucune gêne dans la salle de bain d'une autre personne qui pouvait débarquer à tout moment ? Des secondes, des minutes, des heures ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle aurait pu y passer sa vie.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa pourtant un peu et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la salle de bain, empêchant un voyeur quelconque d'observer allégrement ses fesses (qui dépassaient de la salle de bain) depuis la porte d'entrée de l'appartement qu'elle avait repérée en observant rapidement la chambre à son réveil. De plus, le carrelage était devenu chaud sous son corps bouillant et la fraîcheur promise avait disparue. N'ayant pas la force de se relever seule, elle rampa jusqu'à la baignoire qui l'aida à se redresser complétement, puis s'appuya sur le lavabo pour pouvoir se trouver une nouvelle fois sur ses jambes. Et c'est à cet instant que le premier choc survint.

Sur ce lavabo se trouvaient peu de choses : une brosse à dents, un dentifrice et tout le nécessaire pour un rasage impeccable. Ce fut ce dernier point qui la perturba. Elle se trouvait chez un homme. Certes, elle ne savait pas chez qui elle se trouvait, mais elle pensait pourtant se trouver chez une femme. Ou plutôt, elle l'espérait… En soit, que ce soit un homme ne la dérangeait pas : elle faisait partie d'un club de football américain, alors si la présence des hommes la faisait fuir, comment aurait-elle pu rester avec eux ? Non, ce qui la dérangeait, c'était que cet homme ait pu savoir des choses intimes sur elle, comme par exemple si elle parlait ou bavait dans son sommeil, si elle ronflait, si elle faisait des cauchemars… Mais ce n'était rien face à la honte qu'elle ressentirait si cet inconnu avait pu la voir nue sans qu'elle le sache… Peut-être même n'avait-elle maintenant aucun secret pour lui, jusqu'à la date de ses règles qui avaient bien dû arriver pendant qu'elle était là… Cette honte ne fit que grandir, à tel point qu'elle détourna les yeux et les posa juste au-dessus du lavabo, où se trouvait un miroir. Et ce fut un deuxième coup au cœur.

Cette personne qui se reflétait dans le miroir… Etait-ce vraiment elle ? La personne qui était en face d'elle semblait tellement différente de ce à quoi elle s'attendait, de celle qui se regardait les matins avant de partir en cours pour voir si son état de fatigue était visible sur son visage… Elle avait gardé son visage fin et pâle dans lequel se trouvaient deux orbes bleus. Ces yeux, autrefois remplis de vie ne montraient pourtant qu'un immense vide qui devait refléter l'état de son cœur. Ses yeux ne semblaient rien voir, cependant elle était consciente qu'ils étaient capables d'observer ce qui se trouvait en face d'eux puisqu'elle arrivait à se décrire au travers du miroir. De plus, ils pouvaient se mouvoir à leur guise pour changer de champ de vision, tout en conservant cet aspect froid et sans vie qu'ils contenaient. Aucune émotion et aucun sentiment ne pouvaient être lus à travers eux, malgré le fait qu'ils soient vivants, ou tout du moins, mobiles. C'était très étrange…

Ce fameux regard se porta sur le reste de son visage qui n'avait pas été épargné. Elle remarqua immédiatement une immense trace marron au niveau de sa joue, où deux doigts étaient bien visibles. Seule une énorme gifle avait pu lui laisser une telle marque. Son bras se leva de lui-même et la peau fine de ses doigts, laissée intacte pas son bourreau (à part si celle-ci avait eu le temps de totalement se régénérer), caressa délicatement cette tâche brunâtre qui lui faisait office joue. Son corps fut alors parcouru d'un long frisson qui était à la fois agréable et désagréable. Agréable parce qu'il lui montrait que, à la différence de ses yeux, son corps était encore capable d'avoir des sensations, peut-être même de ressentir quelques émotions. Désagréable car elle se souvenait avoir ressenti un long frisson incontrôlable lorsqu'elle s'était sentie prise au piège dans la ruelle… A ce souvenir, elle retira vivement sa main et continua son inspection.

Mise à part le fait qu'il n'y ait plus aucune vie en eux, ses yeux étaient intacts. Pas d'œil au beurre noir ou de gonflement au niveau de ceux-ci, cette partie du visage était l'une des seules à ne présenter aucune blessure. Ce qui rendait le contraste avec ses yeux morts d'autant plus effrayant… Une jolie croûte barrait son front mais ses cheveux en mèches grasses arrivaient à couvrir une bonne partie de celle-ci. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pris de douche ? Ses cheveux d'un gras incroyable lui indiquaient de nombreuses semaines. Elle prit donc la résolution de prendre une douche immédiatement lorsque son regard porta sur son cou puis la naissance de sa poitrine. De nombreux bleus ornaient sa peau mais le plus effrayant était cette trace ensanglantée au niveau de sa jugulaire. Des traces de dents bien visibles… qui ramenèrent ses hauts-le-cœur.

Elle se précipita tant bien que mal dans la baignoire où elle mit le jet d'eau froide à fond. L'eau gelée calma rapidement les soulèvements trop importants de sa poitrine qui indiquaient son état de panique. Sa respiration redevint vite normale, ramenant en même temps ses pulsions cardiaques à un rythme normal et arrêtant cette envie irrépressible de renvoyer tous ces aliments qu'on lui avait perfusés. Recroquevillée sur elle-même dans la baignoire, la paume de douche étant accrochée au-dessus de sa tête, elle se laissa bercer pas le clapotis de l'eau. Elle arrêta cette torture d'eau glacée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait plus ses membres frigorifiés, mais resta néanmoins dans cette position le temps de rassembler ses esprits.

Elle n'y parvint pourtant pas. Elle qui avait gardé les yeux fermés sous l'eau glacée découvrait maintenant les teintes qu'avaient pris sa poitrine, son ventre et son intimité. Après quelques observations à l'ombre de son propre corps, elle déplia celui-ci pour le voir à la lumière et eut le même choc que trente minutes auparavant, lorsqu'elle s'était observée dans le miroir. Elle qui avait la peau pâle, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était allée pendant une longue période au soleil tellement les zones claires étaient peu nombreuses. Mais le fait que son corps présentait plusieurs teintes vous aurait vite fait comprendre que ce n'était pas par bronzage qu'elle avait obtenu ces couleurs. En effet, comment peut-on se retrouver avec des teintes marron, bleues, vertes, jaunes et rouges en allant simplement se faire bronzer ?

Ce qu'elle remarqua d'abord fut cette immense tâche marron en plein milieu de son ventre. Malgré le fait qu'elle savait que cela faisait de nombreuses semaines qu'elle était en convalescence, elle avait l'impression qu'un tel bleu ne pouvait s'être fait que la veille. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi cette tâche pouvait ressembler lorsqu'elle avait été créée… Elle avait ensuite remonté le long de ce ventre, remarquant d'autres hématomes moins impressionnants que le premier mais témoignant tout de même d'une certaine violence. Ce fut lorsqu'elle arriva à ses seins qu'elle comprit réellement que le type n'y avait pas été de main morte. Des bleus prouvaient que des doigts forts s'étaient amusés à les palper correctement. Mais le pire de tout était cette deuxième marque ensanglantée, bien pire que la première, délimitant ses deux seins. Chaque dent de son agresseur était inscrite dans sa peau au milieu de sa poitrine, marquant à jamais son territoire. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait jamais cacher qu'elle avait subi une agression.

Les larmes montèrent d'elles-mêmes, elle qui pensait ne plus rien ressentir, son mal-être surgit d'un coup, la frappant de plein fouet. Elle se sentait si sale et avait tellement honte qu'un mec ait pu lui infliger tout ça. Elle n'éprouvait aucune colère, juste une honte immense qui se propagea dans tout son être. Son cœur, qu'elle croyait mort, lançait de grands signaux d'alerte pour lui signifier à quel point tout cela lui faisait mal. Et plus elle avait mal, plus elle s'enfonçait dans cette noirceur qui était en train de dévorer son être entier.

Elle en arriva à un tel point qu'elle se mit à s'infliger elle-même des douleurs pour ne pas perdre totalement pied. Ainsi, elle commença à se griffer les jambes, arrachant par la même occasion quelques croûtes parsemées de lambeaux de peau qui restaient accrochés avec. Mais elle s'en fichait, grâce à cette douleur physique, elle arrivait à reprendre petit à petit le contrôle sur son mental. Elle continua donc jusqu'à arriver à la base de ses genoux où elle s'arrêta subitement. L'air totalement hagard qu'elle affichait aurait effrayé tous ceux qui la connaissaient. Cette jeune femme qui se présentait dans cette baignoire ne ressemblait en rien à la Mamori Anezaki qu'ils connaissaient. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour voir la scène et la jeune femme avait définitivement changée. L'expression de son visage en était une preuve irréfutable.

Si elle s'était arrêtée de cette manière, c'est qu'une pensée avait traversé son esprit. Oui, elle se souvenait s'être fait agresser dans cette ruelle. Oui, elle se souvenait avoir reçu de nombreux coups. Pourtant, deux questions demeuraient. La première était : Qui avait donc bien pu lui faire autant de mal ? Elle savait que la réponse se trouvait dans un des recoins de son cerveau, mais celui-ci n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Etait-ce quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ou un parfait inconnu ? Quelque chose en elle la faisait pencher pour la première option, sans savoir pourquoi. Etait-ce une sorte d'intuition, de sixième sens ? Ou les statistiques qui montraient que 80% des femmes agressées voire violées connaissaient leur agresseur ? Peut-être se trompait-elle totalement, c'est pourquoi elle passa rapidement à la deuxième question, dont elle avait l'impression de déjà connaître la réponse mais dont celle-ci lui faisait vraiment peur. Jusqu'où avait-il était avec elle ?...

Sans plus de réflexion, elle écarta les cuisses pour voir la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore observée. Elle comprit immédiatement et une nouvelle vague de larmes dévalèrent ses joues en une cascade intarissable. La seule chose dont elle était fière, cette virginité qu'elle avait réussie à conserver malgré les nombreux prétendants qui auraient voulu la lui arracher, avait disparu cette nuit-là, par un homme dont elle ne se souvenait pas. C'était tout simplement… révulsant.

Lorsque ses larmes s'arrêtèrent enfin, elle se leva et sortit doucement de la baignoire, sur des jambes encore plus flageolantes qu'elles ne l'étaient au départ. Elle agissait comme un automate, cette découverte l'ayant profondément bouleversée. Tout en s'aidant du lavabo où les ustensiles d'homme étaient toujours présents, elle enfila une serviette qui était suspendue à un porte-manteau. Quelques secondes après, elle s'écroulait une nouvelle fois sous le trop plein d'émotions, qui envahissaient tout son être et l'empêchaient de se maintenir debout. Elle resta donc assise, jusqu'au moment où, lessivée, elle eut envie de rejoindre le lit qui était désormais sien.

Elle commença donc à ramper lorsque, à mi-chemin entre le lit et la salle de bain, elle entendit quelqu'un derrière la porte d'entrée. Dans le silence pesant qui planait depuis le début dans ce petit appartement, elle distingua le bruit caractéristique d'une personne qui fouillait dans sa poche ou dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés qui tintaient au contact de la main de l'inconnu. Elle se sentit paniquer. C'était bien trop tôt ! Elle venait à peine de se calmer un peu que l'arrivée de cet inconnu relançait son cœur qui battait à un rythme affolant. Qui était cet homme ? Allait-il se moquer d'elle en voyant dans quel état elle était ? Allait-il lui balancer tous ses secrets qu'il avait accumulés pendant son séjour dans cette chambre ? Et si c'était celui qui l'avait agressée et qui la soignait pour pouvoir encore profiter d'elle ?

Les tremblements de son corps s'accentuèrent à cette pensée. Pourtant, celle-ci avait eu un effet bénéfique : une montée d'adrénaline était montée en elle. Infime, mais bien suffisante pour qu'elle rassemble ses esprits et réfléchisse à ce qu'elle allait faire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit pour se cacher… Elle était à mi-chemin entre la salle de bain et le lit. Elle aurait pu retourner dans la salle de bain et s'y enfermer, mais cette solution ne lui convenait pas. Elle serait forcément obligée d'en sortir un jour par manque de vivres. De plus, l'homme n'avait qu'à défoncer la porte, ce qui la blesserait inévitablement vu la dimension de la pièce. L'autre solution était de retourner se coucher dans le lit, comme si elle ne s'était jamais réveillée, et d'attendre que l'inconnu s'enferme dans la salle de bain pour essayer de s'échapper. Mais remonter dans le lit lui prendrait bien trop de temps, ses jambes étant trop faibles pour qu'elle y arrive rapidement et sans aide.

Le désespoir allait la saisir quand, sans explication, son corps se mit à se mouvoir vers le lit. Elle comprit rapidement ce que son instinct avait voulu lui signifier. Alors que l'inconnu remettait ses clés dans la poche et abaissait la poignée, Mamori se glissa le plus vite possible sous le lit, espérant qu'aucune partie de son corps ne dépasse. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de chance pour que son hôte ne remarque pas tout de suite son absence mais cette maigre cachette était la seule qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Priant silencieusement que l'homme qui l'accueillait ne remarque rien, elle entendit quelques pas et un claquement de porte, qui signifiait qu'il était entré…

_Ok, je coupe au moment le plus important ! Mais je pensais pas faire aussi long sur les descriptions du corps de Mamori. Du coup, je consacrerai un chapitre entier sur la rencontre de nos deux persos favoris. ^^_

_Pour ce chapitre, je précise que je me suis servie de mes anciens TPE dont une partie traitait des amnésies. Lorsqu'une personne retrouve un souvenir et que cela engendre des émotions très fortes, la personne peut perdre ses souvenirs de cet événement une nouvelle fois. C'est en me basant là-dessus que j'ai écrit mon chapitre._

_On ne m'a rien demandé de modifier dans le chapitre précédent à part certains qui ont trouvé Hiruma un peu trop romantique mais que ça passait avec la situation. D'où la question que je veux absolument vous poser et qui me permettra, je l'espère, de ne pas trop faire cucul le reste de l'histoire : Au chapitre 8, Hiruma est-il trop « romantique » ? Je dois avouer que j'ai longtemps hésité à lui faire couler une seule larme qui risquait de casser tout le personnage… Si vous voulez faire un vote, il n'y a pas de soucis. Faut-il garder cette larme ? Oui ou Non. Si d'autres aspects vous dérangent, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !_

_Je vais sûrement mettre pas mal de temps pour écrire le prochain chapitre sachant que je travaille tout l'été (cette semaine est ma seule semaine de vacances) et que j'ai réellement besoin de vos avis pour m'améliorer et essayer de faire un super chapitre sur leur rencontre (qui va s'avérer très difficile, surtout au niveau des mentalités des personnages…)._

_Merci une nouvelle fois à tous ceux qui commentent mais aussi à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire._

_Cristal _


	10. Chapter 10

_Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ai-je une imagination aussi débordante ? En voilà le résultat : un chapitre totalement imprévu venant fêter la dizaine de chapitres que prend ma fic… Disons que c'est un chapitre bonus ! ^^_

_Je vous promets de faire la rencontre Hiruma/Mamori dans le chapitre 11._

_En attendant, bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que cet imprévu vous plaise._

Hiruma revenait d'une journée de cours vraiment chiante. Y'avait pas d'autre mot… Chiante, voilà. Ça avait commencé avec les fuckin' minus qui se demandaient où pouvait être passée la fuckin' manager. Ils allaient chez elle tous les jours mais ne trouvaient personne. En même temps ça faisait un mois qu'elle squattait chez lui sans s'être réveillée. Quant à sa mère, elle avait eu le droit de retourner travailler si elle passait chaque nuit à l'hôpital.

Arisa savait que sa fille était chez son capitaine et avait demandé à le voir dès qu'elle en avait eu les moyens. Lui qui s'attendait à une tempête de réprimandes, comme quoi une jeune femme ne devait pas partager l'appartement d'un jeune homme, encore moins celui qui était considéré comme le pire des démons, il avait été surpris. Elle l'avait dévisagé avec un regard fatigué mais tout de même perçant et avait planté ses yeux dans les siens pendant de longues minutes. Hiruma sentait qu'elle cherchait à lire dans ses pensées sans savoir ce qu'elle y cherchait. Un silence pesant avait plané jusqu'au moment où elle avait lâché :

« Tu as beau être considéré comme le pire des démons, Mamori m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je sais qu'elle a confiance en toi, et je dois dire que malgré son côté protecteur, elle ne place pas sa confiance en n'importe qui. C'est pourquoi j'accepte qu'elle reste chez toi le temps qu'elle se rétablisse. »

Il avait gardé un visage impassible. Malgré tout, ces paroles l'avaient scotché. La fuckin' manager avait confiance en lui à tel point que même sa fuckin' mère était au courant. Lui-même s'en doutait, sinon, pourquoi serait-elle restée autant de temps près de lui, le démon le plus craint de Tokyo ? Pas à cause du fuckin' minus qui était devenu assez fort pour lui révéler sa véritable identité. Il savait qu'elle avait appris à aimer ce sport, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Et là, sa fuckin' mère venait de lui annoncer que sa fille avait réellement confiance en lui. Cela ne venait que de lui rajouter un poids de plus sur la conscience : il n'avait pas été foutu de protéger sa fuckin' manager qui avait confiance en lui. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qu'elle avait appelée ce soir-là, et personne d'autre. Mais il n'était pas arrivé à temps, ce que lui-même ressentirait comme une trahison s'il avait été à sa place. Mais il n'était pas à sa place et ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir-là, où ce crime monstrueux avait été commis. Et il s'en voulait énormément.

La façon dont Arisa avait prononcé ces mots lui laissait croire qu'elle n'allait rien ajouter. C'était mieux ainsi, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à engager une conversation avec cette femme ayant autant souffert pour ce qu'on avait fait subir à sa propre fille. De plus, il était tellement remué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait peur que son masque se fissure devant elle. Il s'était donc levé et dirigé vers la porte. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la celle-ci, Arisa éleva de nouveau la voix sous forme de murmure :

« Pardonne-moi… »

Il avait ouvert la porte et était parti.

Aujourd'hui encore, Hiruma n'était pas sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Peut-être avait-il imaginé ces paroles ? Mais surtout, si elles étaient réelles, quel était leur sens ? Etait-ce à cause de l'engueulade qu'il s'était prise à l'hôpital alors que cette pauvre femme était terrassée par l'émotion ? Elle n'avait pas eu tort, il aurait dû raccompagner la fuckin' manager ce soir-là. Il aurait dû prévoir qu'un jour, elle allait être agressée. Si c'était pour ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser. Savoir sa propre enfant tabassée et violée était une raison bien suffisante pour péter un câble.

La deuxième signification qu'il avait à l'esprit le rendait bien plus perplexe. Aurait-elle vu que le fait qu'elle lui fasse confiance à cause de sa fille l'avait bouleversé ? Cela voudrait dire qu'elle arrivait à voir à travers son masque, c'est-à-dire qui il était vraiment ? Tout comme la fuckin' manager avait fait sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était rendu compte du chemin parcouru par celle-ci dans sa vie personnelle que lorsqu'elle avait atterri chez lui pour recevoir de nombreux soins quotidiens. Avant, il n'aurait jamais permis une personne, encore moins une femme de pénétrer dans son appartement. Mais elle était là, et chaque jour, il attendait patiemment qu'elle se réveille. Ce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait.

Une autre hypothèse lui était venue à l'esprit. Elle se serait excuser car c'était à lui de s'occuper de sa fuckin' manager. D'un côté, il ne faisait rien, il surveillait de temps en temps l'état de sa coéquipière et supportait les allées et venues de l'infirmière. Bien sûr, ses gémissements le réveillaient parfois au beau milieu de la nuit, mais c'était un maigre supplice comparé à ce qu'elle avait dû endurer. Alors, pourquoi sa fuckin' mère s'était excusée ? Parce qu'elle savait comment sa fuckin' fille allait réagir au réveil alors que cette réaction serait pour lui des plus imprévisibles ? Il fronçait à chaque fois des sourcils à cette pensée et essayait toujours de la faire disparaître de son esprit. En vain…

Mais il n'allait pas sortir les vraies raisons à sa fuckin' équipe qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle qui était horrifiée à la pensée d'un accident, il n'osait imaginer leur réaction s'ils apprenaient ce qu'on avait fait subir à leur chère maman poule. A cette pensée, ses poings s'étaient serrés d'eux-mêmes, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au fuckin' vieux… qui était venu l'emmerder le soir même après une journée de cours inutiles et un entrainement de fin de journée endiablé.

Le fuckin' vieux n'était pas con. Etant son meilleur ami, il savait que quelque chose clochait et le torturait mentalement. Quelque chose en lui lui disait que ça avait un rapport avec Mamori. Il n'était pas dupe, Hiruma était forcément au courant de ce qui s'était passé, tout d'abord parce qu'il était le capitaine des Devils Bats et qu'il devait être informé de l'état de son équipe, mais surtout parce qu'il pouvait récolter la moindre information sans la moindre difficulté. Alors, ce soir-là, il avait exigé la vérité, et rien que la vérité. Bizarrement, Hiruma était sur la défensive, répétant sans cesse qu'il ne savait rien et qu'il devrait mieux y aller avant que les fuckin' employés de la fuckin' entreprise de son fuckin' père fassent des fuckin' conneries sur un fuckin' chantier. Il n'avait pourtant pas démordu, voulant repartir avec l'information qu'il cherchait. Il était passé par tous les stades possibles, passant de l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour la manager à la colère que son meilleur ami lui cache un secret. Ce fut à ce moment-là, après une bonne heure de tortures intérieures pour le démon, que celui-ci craqua.

Musashi n'avait jamais vu Hiruma dans un tel état. Il était entré dans une colère noire où flottaient à la fois un désir de vengeance profond, une tristesse à n'en plus finir ainsi qu'une culpabilité à en perdre pied. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit Hiruma dans une rage incontrôlable, qui n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il avait observée lorsque lui-même avait dû quitter l'équipe pour rejoindre son père à l'hôpital. Il crut qu'il allait le frapper, il ne le fit pourtant pas.

Le démon expulsa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis tout ce temps. Musashi avait voulu le faire craquer : il avait réussi. Depuis toutes ces semaines où il avait dû tout contenir en lui pour ne pas faire fuir sa fuckin' équipe, il déversa toute sa rage dans ce pauvre local qui n'avait rien demandé. Il renversa tout ce qui était à portée de sa main, en commençant par la table de stratégie qui lui était pourtant précieuse. Chaque objet se retrouva au sol, la plupart du temps cassé ou tordu sous la rage du démon. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque tout ce qui composait ce fuckin' local fut à terre. Il se tourna ensuite vers un Musashi stoïque dont le regard trahissait pourtant une immense peur, non parce qu'il avait peur de son meilleur ami, mais parce qu'il redoutait ce qui avait pu mettre celui-ci dans un tel état.

Hiruma s'était avancé vers lui, des éclairs dans les yeux. Il garda pourtant la tête haute, prêt à affronter le démon furieux. Il s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de son corps à tel point que Musashi pouvait sentir le souffle coupé par l'effort de son ami. Ils étaient restés planter là pendant de longues secondes, à se dévisager, à essayer d'interpréter jusqu'où l'autre serait capable d'aller pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ou garder pour lui ce qu'il savait.

Musashi devait l'avouer : il avait sous-estimé l'ampleur de la situation. Lui qui croyait que Mamori avait eu un banal accident sans gravité, il devait aujourd'hui faire face à une toute autre réalité. Sinon, pourquoi ne serait-elle pas déjà revenue ? Pire, pourquoi son ami se mettrait-il dans un tel état ? N'en pouvant plus, il finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Ce n'était pas un simple accident, n'est-ce pas ? »

A ces mots, il vit une pointe de douleur traverser les yeux du blond, ses poings et ses dents se serrant immédiatement. Son capitaine se détourna subitement, comme prêt à frapper n'importe quel objet se trouvant à terre, mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, sa voix grave s'éleva sur d'un ton las, montrant sa défaite.

« Non… »

Ce simple mot vint frapper de plein fouet le lycéen brun. Il avait eu beau comprendre que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, le ton employé par son ami l'avait terrassé. Où était passé cet homme fort et déterminé qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami ? Devant lui se tenait un homme las et abattu qui lui tournait le dos, dernier signe de fierté pour qu'il ne voie pas toute la faiblesse dont il faisait preuve à l'instant. Pourtant il devait savoir, ce simple « non » ne pouvait lui suffire car il représentait beaucoup trop de possibilités d'événements indésirables passant de l'accident prémédité sans conséquence grave à la mort de leur coéquipière.

Il s'approcha donc discrètement de son camarade, posant doucement une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci, le réconfortant tout en l'incitant à parler.

« Fuckin' vieux, tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Non, il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. La voix éraillée de fatigue d'Hiruma lui prouvait qu'il allait être lui-même ébranlé par la nouvelle. Mais malgré le fait qu'il n'en avait pas envie, il devait savoir. Ce devoir qu'il s'imposait, il le faisait en l'honneur de la ravissante lycéenne qui leur tenait lieu de manager et qui était toujours présente pour eux. Les rôles étaient maintenant inversés. Ce serait à lui d'être présent pour elle, mais aussi présent pour son meilleur ami. Cela lui rajouterait encore de lourdes responsabilités qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de prendre, mais qu'il devait faire quand même en tant que véritable ami. C'est pourquoi il répondit d'une voix sûre.

« Oui, je veux connaître la vérité. »

Après un long soupir de lassitude, Hiruma s'était retourné et l'avait regardé une nouvelle fois droit dans les yeux. Puis, il avait commencé son récit par cette fameuse soirée où il avait relégué tout son travail à la fuckin' manager. Il lui décrivit comment elle était partie sous une colère noire, la façon dont il était rentré chez lui, le fait qu'elle l'ait appelé et enfin le moment fatidique de sa découverte…

A ce moment du récit il s'arrêta brusquement, réveillant de nombreuses émotions qu'il avait ressenties. Il ne voulait pas donner plus de détails, de toute façon, il n'y arriverait pas. Comment dire à son meilleur ami que la lycéenne avait un corps parfait qui avait été massacré ? Il préférait se taire et regarder le brun dans les yeux pour essayer de lui transmettre tout ce qui ne parvenait pas à franchir l'entrave de ses lèvres.

Le brun quant à lui était sous le choc de toutes ces révélations. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle violence. L'accident était pour lui la thèse la plus plausible, il pensait juste qu'il était bien plus grave que ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais on avait ici une méchanceté et une violence humaines à en couper le souffle. Bien sûr qu'il savait que de nombreuses jeunes femmes se faisaient agressées dans le monde. Mais le fait de penser qu'on avait osé toucher à leur propre coéquipière et qu'en plus aucun d'eux n'ait été au courant… C'était impensable. Comment le blond avait-il pu garder ce lourd secret pendant tant de temps ? D'autant plus qu'il avait toujours soupçonné un certain penchant des deux côtés des deux adolescents. Hiruma avait découvert le corps nu et violenté de la femme qu'il aimait, ou tout du moins, de la seule femme qu'il respectait assez pour lui faire confiance. Et il n'avait pas craqué, n'avait rien laissé paraître jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait une force mentale vraiment impressionnante.

Musashi ne savait quoi répondre. Il connaissait assez son capitaine pour savoir qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il dise que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'une telle chose allait arriver. De plus, si son ami n'avait pas donné de détails, c'est qu'ils étaient forcément particulièrement horribles pour que le blond lui-même ne s'attarde pas dessus. C'est pourquoi il n'osa pas demandé dans quel état était actuellement la manager. Il posa donc la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Où se trouve-elle actuellement ? »

Le blond releva le regard qu'il avait baissé pendant ce long silence, laissant le temps au kicker de digérer à sa guise les informations qu'il venait de lui donner. Il ne voulait pas voir le choc à l'intérieur de ces iris bruns, ni le changement d'expressions de son visage trop mature. Plantant une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de son ami, il répondit d'une manière totalement neutre.

« Chez moi. »

Les yeux du brun s'élargirent sous la surprise. Hiruma Yoichi, l'homme qui voulait absolument gardé son lieu de résidence secret, avait laissé une jeune femme entrer chez lui. Plus, il s'occupait forcément d'elle, aidé par des infirmières. D'autres personnes que lui-même et leur manager pouvait circuler chez le démon. Si on lui avait dit ça un jour, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Cela ne fit que renforcer ses convictions sur les sentiments du blond vis-à-vis de leur manager. Mais sincèrement, vu l'état de celle-ci, ce n'était pas les ragots qu'il pouvait tirer de cette révélation qui le préoccupait. Ce qui le préoccupait réellement, c'était de comprendre pourquoi Mamori était chez son capitaine. Il posa donc naturellement la question au blond qui lui révéla l'état de santé préoccupant d'Arisa. Musashi comprit ainsi comment le blond s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation et pourquoi leur équipe ne trouvait jamais personne chez la rousse. Tout était tellement clair maintenant qu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant.

Sortant enfin de sa réflexion, Musashi vit à quel point HIruma paraissait faible devant lui. Il alla chercher deux chaises qui n'avaient pas trop souffert de la rage du démon et fit asseoir celui-ci qui s'avachit totalement dessus. Bizarrement, Hiruma ne ressentait aucune honte. Lui dont la fierté interdisait de tout révéler à ses compagnons, il ne sentait qu'un grand vide que l'on pourrait apparenter à un certain bien-être. Ce grand vide qu'il ressentait, c'était le poids qu'il venait de décharger sur son meilleur ami, cette immense culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis des semaines, le détournant peu à peu du football américain pour se concentrer sur l'agresseur de sa fuckin' manager. Ses cauchemars lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'un génie comme lui aurait dû prévoir cette agression, qu'il aurait pu arriver plus vite s'il n'avait pas été autant en colère contre elle ce soir-là, qu'il aurait même pu l'empêcher de partir comme une furie du local. Tous ces événements formaient une boucle interminable dans son esprit qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose : du repos. Et là, maintenant, toutes ces tortures mentales avaient disparu, simplement parce qu'il venait de se confesser en partie à son ami. Grâce au kicker, il pourrait en partie tourner la page, mais surtout, celui-ci serait là en cas de coup dur, ce qui ne serait pas de refus. Il ne ferait appel à lui qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, mais le seul fait de savoir qu'il pourrait recevoir du soutien de la part du brun lui faisait un bien fou. Il se sentait mieux et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Il releva la tête et s'aperçut que son ami le fixait d'un air observateur, comme s'il enregistrait chacun de ses mouvements pour comprendre tout ce qu'il éprouvait. Et il détestait ça. Il s'était déjà confié, ce n'était donc pas suffisant ? Il lâcha un « fuckin' vieux » d'un ton rude pour que celui-ci arrête d'essayer de lire dans ses pensées. Le brun sursauta sous le ton rauque et menaçant de son ami et ne put rien faire d'autre que s'excuser rapidement. Il ne voulait pas entraîner un autre accès de colère de la part de son compagnon. Il savait que celui-ci détestait que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort, de plus, ce n'était pas sur son sort qu'il fallait s'apitoyer, mais plutôt sur celui de leur chère manager.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent à cette pensée, mais il se reprit bien vite. Hiruma, pour qui la manager comptait beaucoup même s'il ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais, avait tenu bon pendant cette longue période. Il avait fait en sorte de la protéger en ne révélant absolument rien à personne, pas même à sa propre équipe. Lui-même devrait en faire autant, alors aucun geste ni expression du visage ne devait le trahir. Il devrait apprendre à porter un masque, tout comme son capitaine se tenant actuellement debout devant lui. Il avait repris contenance et avait sûrement décidé de partir sans rien dire de plus. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Lui-même ne tenait pas à le raccompagner chez lui pour ne pas être obligé à affronter la réalité en face. C'était égoïste non ? Mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force, cette nouvelle l'avait abattu, il ne supporterait pas une autre épreuve de plus aujourd'hui. Un autre jour peut-être ? Mais pas maintenant, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Il se leva néanmoins et suivi le démon du regard. Alors que celui-ci fermait son sac, une dernière question sortit pourtant de la bouche de Musashi, sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.

« Est-ce que tu sais qui a osé lui faire une chose pareille ?... »

Cette question murmurée leur donna pourtant l'impression de se répercuter sur tous les murs du club, formant un immense écho. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une illusion mais celle-ci fit que son cœur battait en rythme avec la question qui tapait dans sa fichue tête. Il avait peur de la réponse… Et si c'était une personne qu'ils connaissaient ? Mamori attiraient de nombreuses personnes du sexe masculin et parmi eux se trouvaient certainement des voyous. Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement repoussé la mauvaise personne ? Comment savoir ? Si quelqu'un avait la réponse, c'était bien celui qui le regardait intensément dans les yeux.

Hiruma ressentit une nouvelle vague de rage monter en lui. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas penser à parler de l'agresseur car celui-ci lui était toujours totalement inconnu malgré ses nombreuses recherches. Il se sentait tout simplement impuissant devant l'intelligence de ce salaud qui n'avait laissé aucun indice, à part les marques sur le corps de leur manager dont les vêtements s'étaient volatilisés. Mais vu que les infirmiers l'avaient transportée et déplacée sur un brancard pour l'amener dans l'ambulance, leurs empreintes digitales s'étaient mélangées à celles de ce putain d'agresseur. Et aucune empreinte valide n'avait pu être récupérée par les enquêteurs.

Ce regard intense qu'Hiruma lui lançait lui montra qu'il avait touché une partie sensible. Il se prépara à une nouvelle déferlante mais il vit le démon se retourner brusquement et balancer un « non » d'un ton glacial avant de partir en claquant la porte. Ce moment avait eu beau durer quelques secondes, ce regard qui l'avait transpercé lui avait semblé durer des heures. Mais il ne s'attarda pas longtemps dessus. Le blond lui-même ne savait pas qui avait pu faire preuve d'une telle monstruosité. Et cela lui fit peur.

Oui, il avait peur. Il avait peur que cet agresseur s'en prenne à d'autres jeunes femmes, voire même une nouvelle fois à leur manager. Il avait aussi peur de la réaction de Mamori lorsqu'elle serait éveillée et qu'elle saurait que celui qui lui avait fait subir autant de choses était encore en liberté, mais surtout, qu'on n'avait pas le moindre indice sur lui. Il redoutait aussi le simple moment où elle se réveillerait et qu'on devrait lui apprendre ce qu'elle avait subi, en supposant qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas. Qu'est-ce qui serait le pire ? Lui apprendre la nouvelle en limitant au maximum les détails ou qu'elle se souvienne de tout, leur enlevant le poids de lui révéler, mais en la condamnant à d'éternels cauchemars lui faisant revivre la scène ? Mais ce qui le terrifiait vraiment, c'est que c'était à son meilleur ami de faire ces choix-là, sachant que ce serait probablement lui qui serait au chevet de la manager au moment où elle se réveillerait.

Musashi rentra pensivement chez lui, repassant dans sa tête chaque élément appris durant cette soirée, ne se doutant pas qu'au même moment, le blond franchissait le seuil de son appartement de mauvaise humeur, appartement dans lequel l'attendait une énorme surprise.

_Ok ce n'était pas la rencontre que vous espériez… Mais j'ai eu une envie subite d'intégrer Musashi à ma fic. Au fond, je pense qu'il va m'être utile, sachant que je ne sais pas du tout comment va tourner l'histoire. Il est une jolie roue de secours, dans tous les sens du terme…_

_J'aimerai savoir si vous pensez que les réactions sont plausibles. J'ai pensé que n'importe quel être humain aurait eu besoin de craquer à un moment ou à un autre dans une telle situation, d'où ce chapitre._

_Enfin, on m'avait posé une question il y a pas mal de temps à laquelle je n'avais pas répondu. Je m'excuse d'avance, mais je ne couperai pas mes chapitres en deux pour les publier plus vite. Je m'explique. L'inspiration me vient d'un coup, et j'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Ensuite, je peaufine tout en redémarrant du début, essayant de rajouter quelques détails par-ci par-là. Le plus souvent, je finis par les détails du début de chapitre. C'est pourquoi il m'est impossible de couper mes chapitres._

_Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires que je lis, soyez-en sûrs. Mais avec le boulot qui me crève et mes activités persos, la fac qui m'attend, je préfère avancer ma fic pendant le temps dont je dispose. D'ailleurs, après vos réactions, je n'enlèverais sûrement pas la larme d'Hiruma, à part si elle compromet la suite de la fic. _

_Encore merci à vous, qui me donnez la force d'écrire._

_Cristal noir_


	11. Chapter 11

_Tout d'abord je vais me confondre en excuses. Et j'ai plein de raisons à cela ! Mais je vais d'abord m'excuser pour le temps mis pour poster ce chapitre et vais vous laisser le lire tranquillement._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

Chaque soir, après avoir posé son sac, Hiruma avait l'habitude de vérifier l'état de sa fuckin' manager qui était dans son lit. C'était peut-être idiot mais il avait toujours pensé que le fait de ressentir sa présence lui ferait ouvrir les yeux, comme si elle devait répondre aux prières silencieuses de son capitaine qui lui demandait mentalement de reprendre conscience. Il la contemplait souvent une dizaine de minutes puis entamait le boulot que sa coéquipière aurait fait si elle avait été en état de le faire. Il ne se préoccupait plus d'elle de la soirée, trop plongé dans son travail, la laissant se reposer tranquillement.

Cette routine s'étant effectuée dès le premier jour, il remarqua de loin que quelque chose clochait. Dans la pénombre de la pièce due aux rideaux tirés, il vit que les couvertures étaient déplacées. Peut-être la fuckin' manager s'était-elle tournée dans son sommeil, ce qui serait son premier signe de vie depuis son arrivée dans son appartement ?

Son cœur s'accéléra sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler et il s'avança doucement vers le lit, posant au passage son sac. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il sentait son sang taper contre ses tempes, l'excitation montant au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait les draps défaits. La fuckin' manager avait bougé, preuve qu'elle se débattait dans son coma, ce qui laissait présager qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt.

Il ne pût pourtant que froncer des sourcils lorsqu'il arriva à deux pas du lit, ne distinguant toujours pas le corps de sa coéquipière. C'était impossible… Elle ne pouvait pas s'être réveillée d'un seul coup et être partie toute seule. Son corps était bien trop faible pour qu'il puisse supporter son poids. Et comment aurait-elle pu se défaire de tous ces fils auxquels elle était reliée ? Il se déplaça rapidement et ouvrit d'un geste sec les rideaux, dévoilant un lit vide où des sondes tachées de sang gisaient abandonnées, seules traces du passage de la jeune rousse.

Dès l'instant où l'inconnu était entré, Mamori avait retenu sa respiration. Son corps s'était tendu de lui-même en entendant les pas se rapprocher puis s'arrêter devant le lit. Elle se croyait finie, et les larmes lui étaient vite montées aux yeux menaçant de couler à tout moment. Mais elle devait rester invisible aux yeux de cet homme et un sanglot la trahirait, c'est pourquoi, avec toute la volonté qu'elle possédait, elle retenait ses larmes remplies de peur.

Lorsque l'homme recommença à marcher, elle pensa subitement qu'elle était sauvée. Mais la lumière du jour qu'elle n'avait pas vue pendant plus d'un mois inonda ses iris, la faisant se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Si son hôte pouvait la voir, elle était totalement aveuglée, la laissant entièrement à la merci de celui à qui appartenait l'appartement. Des tremblements secouèrent tout son corps, ses dents claquèrent faisant un raffut infernal dans le silence pesant qui planait. Fermant les yeux, à la fois pour les protéger mais aussi parce qu'elle avait peur, elle attendait patiemment que son heure vienne. Car, à bien y réfléchir, seul son agresseur aurait intérêt à la soigner pour pouvoir à nouveau profiter d'elle. Ses pensées noires l'envahirent pendant qu'elle priait silencieusement, mue par un dernier espoir, que la personne ayant ouvert les rideaux parte le plus rapidement possible.

Si Hiruma pouvait être fier de quelque chose hormis son intelligence, c'était de ses sens. Il possédait une vue perçante qui pouvait voir distinctement à des dizaines de mètres, à condition que ce soit en plein jour. La nuit, il distinguait assez nettement des formes mais il restait humain et ne voyait pas tout. Son odorat était lui aussi phénoménal. Il pouvait reconnaître n'importe quelle odeur les yeux fermés, ce qui lui était très pratique pour voir si son parfum préféré était une contrefaçon. Il pouvait ensuite mener son enquête et menacer la personne qui avait voulu lui refiler de la mauvaise qualité. Quant à son goût, lui aussi était extrêmement développé. En goûtant un même plat préparé par plusieurs personnes (il y a donc plusieurs plats, chacun ayant fait le sien), sachant qu'il avait déjà goûté la recette de chacun des années auparavant, avec quelques facteurs de probabilités sur la quantité de sel et de poivre en trop ou en moins par rapport à la fois précédente que son intelligence lui permettait de calculer, il pouvait savoir qui avait préparé le plat les yeux bandés. Au niveau du toucher, il n'avait qu'à toucher une matière pour savoir laquelle c'était mais surtout, il pouvait déterminer quel ballon de football américain était le plus adapté à sa main et à celle de ses coéquipiers (toujours grâce à de nombreux calculs sur la forme et la force des mains de chacun). Ainsi, la probabilité de gagner un match pouvait augmenter d'un pourcent, ce qui était loin d'être négligeable. Il pouvait aussi connaître le métier de quelqu'un en lui serrant la main ce qui était très pratique pour son fameux carnet noir. Enfin, il avait surtout une très bonne ouïe.

Après avoir ouvert les rideaux, il remarqua immédiatement les claquements incontrôlés de sa manager, ce qui lui prouvait qu'elle était toujours dans son appartement. A vrai dire, il s'en doutait, mais une once de peur lui avait parcouru le corps en découvrant le lit vide. Se sentant soulagé, une petite voix martelait tout de même dans sa tête que ce claquement prouvait qu'elle était plus qu'effrayée par sa présence. Il évita de soupirer. La situation était assez tendue comme ça, pas besoin qu'elle l'écoute soupirer, lui montrant qu'il était ennuyé qu'elle se soit réveillée quand il n'était pas là, mais surtout qu'il savait qu'elle se trouvait dans cette pièce, plus précisément sous son lit.

Il contourna le lit, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, au plus grand désespoir de Mamori qui espérait qu'il s'enfermerait assez longtemps dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle puisse essayer de s'échapper. Il fit énormément de bruit dans la cuisine, prouvant à la jeune femme qu'il était loin, la laissant se détendre un peu. Il n'avait pas envie de la brusquer pour l'entendre hurler à la mort alors qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il attendit un bon quart d'heure, en profitant pour préparer son repas sans le faire chauffer. Ce serait toujours ça de fait.

Après un regard pesant sur le lit et un long soupir, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers le lit où il n'entendait plus rien. Il s'agenouilla doucement pour voir sa manager étendue sur le ventre, la tête tournée de l'autre côté, un bras tendu vers lui. Il pensa un instant qu'elle était endormie, mais une contraction de ses doigts lui fit écarter cette hypothèse. Elle devait s'inquiéter de ne plus l'écouter remuer dans la cuisine.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui parler provoquerait un grand sursaut de surprise qui pouvait entraîner la réouverture de certaines blessures mal résorbées. Un contact physique pour signifier sa présence reviendrait au même. Elle aurait l'impression d'avoir été découverte et une peur sourde l'envahirait probablement. Observer le visage terrifié de sa manager était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Il pouvait aussi attendre tout simplement qu'elle se retourne et le remarque, mais il redoutait la réaction qu'elle aurait lorsqu'elle l'apercevrait. En vérité, dans tous les cas, il redoutait ce moment, et il la maudit égoïstement de ne pas avoir attendu son retour pour se réveiller. Il était dans une impasse… Aucune solution ne lui venait en tête. Que devait-il faire pour…

Elle s'était subitement mise à bouger. En effet, Mamori s'inquiétait de ne plus rien entendre, comme si l'inconnu faisait en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible pour qu'elle sorte de sa cachette. Deux sentiments la tiraillaient. De nature curieuse, elle voulait vérifier la position de cet homme pour voir si elle était effectivement en danger. D'un autre côté, peut-être était-elle trop stressée et que le fait de regarder dévoilerait sa position à son hôte qui ne l'avait pas encore cherchée. Cette pensée fit tilt dans sa tête. Il ne l'avait pas cherché. Ce n'était pas normal. Une personne avait disparu de son lit et il ne la cherchait pas. Peut-être qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle ? Mais alors pourquoi lui offrir des soins ? Non, ça ne collait pas. Soigner une personne demande du temps et seules celles qui ont un lien entre elles prennent soin des autres. Malgré le fait que le lien entre l'inconnu et elle était qu'il était sûrement son agresseur, d'où les soins prodigués, il aurait forcément voulu savoir où elle se trouvait. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, continuant tranquillement sa petite vie dans la cuisine. Et la seule explication possible pour un tel comportement était… qu'il savait où elle se trouvait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner brusquement la tête pour voir où se situait l'inconnu, le contact d'une main sur son bras la pétrifia d'horreur.

Il était là… Il était là et il osait la toucher de ses mains répugnantes… Comment osait-il ? N'avait-il pas assez commis d'actions détestables sur elle, n'avait-il pas assez profité d'elle ? Apparemment non… Elle s'était rendue compte trop tard qu'il savait déjà où elle se trouvait. Et elle était loin d'être en position de force…

Révulsée, elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, attendant que son hôte lui ordonne quelque chose. Ses larmes inondaient ses joues, et des sanglots étouffés sortirent de sa gorge. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? S'il était venu la trouver, c'était qu'il attendait quelque chose d'elle, non ? Surtout que vu son état, il pouvait largement profiter d'elle, elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de se défendre. Elle se résignerait à satisfaire tous ses désirs, se soumissant d'elle-même pour éviter qu'il ne la brutalise trop. Alors qu'attendait-il ? Se délectait-il de la voir pétrifiée et tremblante à son simple toucher ? Les faibles bruits de sanglots étaient-ils un son délicieux aux oreilles de l'homme qui lui inspirait une si grande peur ? Ou attendait-il simplement qu'elle se retourne pour voir son visage terrifié une fois qu'elle l'aurait reconnu, ravivant chaque souvenir dans sa mémoire ? Elle n'en savait rien et préférait de loin attendre dans cette position que son agresseur décide de faire quelque chose plutôt que de faire un mouvement qu'il n'apprécierait pas et qui déclencherait une colère vive.

Hiruma se maudit à cause de sa stupidité. Il avait réagi par instinct lorsqu'il avait vu sa manager bouger, comme si elle avait compris qu'il l'avait repérée. Alors, pour éviter qu'elle ne se retourne trop vivement et ne déclenche de vives douleurs physiques, il avait doucement posé sa main sur son bras… déclenchant par la même occasion ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter : une peur incommensurable de sa part. Ne voulant pas empirer la situation, il n'osa plus bouger, gardant ce maigre contact physique avec elle. Comment pouvait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ? Elle était affolée et pouvait commettre toute sorte d'action stupide qui ne conduirait qu'à la blesser davantage. Quoi qu'il puisse faire, elle paniquerait à coup sûr. Il était totalement coincé… Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : s'installer confortablement en continuant à toucher son bras, en espérant qu'elle se décide à le regarder et enfin comprendre que jamais il n'oserait lui faire le moindre mal.

Mamori ne comprenait pas. Elle l'avait entendu s'allonger près d'elle, gardant ce contact sur son bras, puis plus rien… Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ainsi dans cette position ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Peut-être plus…

Ses tremblements avaient cessé depuis un bon moment déjà. Pourtant, elle n'osait toujours pas bouger. Ce qui lui avait fait peur au départ, ce toucher qui l'avait révulsée était maintenant une source de bien-être. La peur était toujours là, elle n'était pas vraiment dupe, mais le fait que son agresseur ne se soit pas jeté immédiatement sur elle lui avait procuré un peu de réconfort. Elle commençait à croire que cet homme derrière son dos n'était pas aussi fou qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Peut-être l'avait-il agressée ce soir-là sur un coup de folie après une trop grande dose d'alcool ? En tout cas, la peur avait doucement diminué avant qu'elle ne plonge dans une douce léthargie, sentant une source de chaleur plaisante au niveau de son bras qui ne disparaissait pas. Elle ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte, mais une certaine confiance s'était installée en elle, même si une partie d'elle restait sur ses gardes. Elle se sentait tellement bien, tellement détendue, ce qui ne lui était arrivé depuis tant de temps, qu'elle voulait que ce moment dure à jamais. Il ne la brutalisait pas pour l'instant et faisait en sorte de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? C'était amplement suffisant. Elle savait pourtant qu'il lui faudrait briser le charme et affronter le démon qui l'attendait, mais pour l'instant, trop fatiguée pour remuer ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, elle se laissa bercer par la chaleur que lui procurait cet inconnu et finit par aller au pays des songes.

Hiruma vit la respiration de sa coéquipière devenir de plus en plus profonde et en déduit qu'elle s'était endormie. Bizarrement, malgré le fait qu'il pourrait être là à son réveil, il ne se sentait pas du tout soulagé. Tout d'abord parce qu'il s'était préparé à tout affronter ce soir et qu'il devrait rester dans son appartement tout le lendemain en attendant que la rousse se réveille au lieu d'aller bouger le cul aux fuckin' minus, mais surtout parce que malgré sa peur elle s'était laisser aller, lui montrant à quel point la jeune femme était devenue fragile, tant sur le plan physique que moral. L'ancienne Mamori, malgré ses nombreuses blessures, aurait tout fait pour rester éveillée alors que la personne se tenant devant lui aura tenu seulement 1 heure et 21 minutes. Cela aurait pu l'arranger si l'inquiétude qui montait en lui n'était pas si grande. Enfin, il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, la priorité étant d'essayer de la remettre dans son lit sans la réveiller.

Il se releva donc et se rebaissa de l'autre côté du lit pour pouvoir la soulever. Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant dans quelle position était maintenant la manager. Elle avait instinctivement récupérer son bras désormais libre et s'était roulée en boule, se tenant la poitrine avec ses mains, à l'endroit exact du cœur. A cette vue, il comprit qu'elle essayait de retenir cet organe vital prêt à exploser sous le trop plein d'émotions, révélant à quel point elle pouvait souffrir. Et le pire était qu'elle le faisait inconsciemment puisqu'il était sûr qu'elle dormait encore. Tout son corps n'était qu'amas de souffrance et de douleur et il n'avait rien pour y remédier. Si seulement il était arrivé à temps cette nuit-là, si seulement il ne l'avait pas laissée partir comme une furie de ce fuckin' local…

Mais il était désormais trop tard et il le savait. Il se pencha donc et fit doucement glisser sa camarade jusqu'à pouvoir la prendre correctement dans ses bras et la poser doucement dans son lit, la recouvrant délicatement de ces draps qui lui avaient permis de comprendre qu'elle s'était réveillée.

_Oui, vous avez le droit de me tuer malgré mes excuses : je ne peux tout simplement pas aller plus loin dans ce chapitre…_

_Avec le boulot et un gros problème d'ordi, ainsi que mon déménagement, je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre plus rapidement mais surtout le finir !_

_Malheureusement, je viens de rentrer en fac de médecine qui me donne un boulot monstrueux (qui n'a pas entendu parler de la fameuse 1__ère__ année de médecine ?). Ben j'y suis… _

_Je m'excuse donc d'avance mais je vous annonce que je pense « suspendre ma fic » pendant cette année et ne reprendre que pour les grandes vacances. Si j'arrive à écrire entre temps, je le ferai, mais cela m'étonnerai beaucoup. Sachez tout de même que JE NE VOUS OUBLIERAI PAS et que tous les messages que j'ai pu recevoir, qu'ils soient privés ou en commentaires, m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir._

_Sur ce, pardonnez-moi de vous quitter en plein moment crucial mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix._

_Merci à tous._

_Cristal noir _


	12. Chapter 12

_Surprise ! ^^ Me revoilà plus tôt que prévu pour un chapitre imprévu ^^_

_Disons que c'est dans la part des choses. Je publie plus vite que prévu mais pas ce qui était prévu. Et je vous livrerai la vraie rencontre en temps voulu, c'est-à-dire juin-juillet. M'en voulez pas c'est quand même mieux que rien du tout !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure qui passait, il ne faisait que ressasser les événements qui s'étaient déroulés, sa mémoire bloquant sur une Mamori en serviette, sous son lit, les bras croisés sur son cœur, comme pour le soutenir. Il avait réussi à ne pas bouger la serviette, il ne voulait pas voir quelles parties de son corps n'avaient pas régénéré de leurs blessures. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il ne le supporterait pas. Il avait déjà assez souffert en la voyant là, devant lui, nue et sans défense dans cette ruelle sombre, couverte de blessures qui ne s'effaceraient pas de sitôt. Combien de temps avait-elle souffert sans s'évanouir ? Quelle puissance l'agresseur avait utilisé pour laisser des marques pareilles ? Chaque jour, ces questions revenaient et ses remords amplifiaient. Cette douleur qui le submergeait, cette culpabilité qu'il portait étaient devenues des parts entières de son être. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner son erreur, jamais il ne pourrait tourner la page…

Il l'avait observé un moment après l'avoir déposé sous les draps, son esprit perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, il avait décidé de se coucher pour se vider l'esprit, en vain. Il faudrait pourtant qu'il soit en pleine forme le lendemain, pour affronter sa fuckin' manager. Mais évidemment, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Quelle merde !

Comment se comporter avec elle ? Comment ne pas repenser à son corps martyrisé, comment ne pas détourner le regard lorsqu'elle oserait le dévisager, sachant pertinemment qu'elle saurait qu'il l'avait vu totalement exposée, sans rien pour cacher sa nudité ? Comment ne pas être submergé par le remord en voyant ses deux orbes bleus inondés de larmes ? Comment ne pas se sentir encore plus coupable en la voyant essayer se battre pour ne plus avoir peur et vivre sa vie comme elle le pourrait ? Comment pourra-t-il dans un premier temps lui annoncer ce qu'il lui est arrivé tout en gardant un visage calme, un masque impénétrable sur ses émotions, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, s'il la voyait se déchirer devant lui ? Tout simplement, comment pourraient-ils tourner la page ?...

Chaque question repassait en boucle dans son esprit, l'appréhension le submergeant petit à petit. Les secondes passaient, l'emmenant doucement mais sûrement vers un enfer certain, celui où il devrait s'occuper de la femme qui avait toujours pris soin d'eux, de lui, sans jamais se poser de question. Serait-il à la hauteur de tout ce qu'elle avait accompli pour lui ? Serait-il assez fort pour tout supporter seul, sans trop se reposer sur son meilleur ami, qui ne méritait pas plus de soucis avec son père malade ? Il n'en savait rien, lui, la tour de contrôle de Deimon, le démon qui prévoyait absolument tout, ne pouvait savoir de quelle façon les événements allaient s'enchaîner. Et cela lui faisait peur…

Il soupira. Il n'avait qu'un souhait, tout recommencer à zéro, l'empêcher de partir de ce local, la gardant près de lui pour la savoir saine et sauve. La titiller, mettre tout au clair avec elle sur son comportement qui était étrange à l'époque, qui l'avait réellement énervé sur le coup, mais qui aujourd'hui n'avait plus aucune importance. Il se sentait tellement idiot de s'être énervé pour un simple comportement anormal ! Il avait été vraiment con, et cela, Hiruma Yoichi ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Car il ne pourrait jamais plus retrouver la femme qu'il admirait tant.

Putain, son cerveau repartait dans cette direction, comme à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Il avait remarqué son comportement protecteur depuis « l'incident », le fait qu'il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un sache la vérité. Il voulait la protéger, tout simplement, comme elle le faisait elle-même avec les mioches. Il avait ressenti une telle douleur, jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir ça un jour, mais il avait tout simplement été dévasté. Et il aura fallu ce dramatique événement pour qu'il comprenne enfin, oui, pour qu'il comprenne enfin à quel point il tenait à la jeune femme. A quel point il admirait sa force de caractère, à quel point il aimait son côté maternel, à quel point il aimait sa douceur, à quel point elle était belle, à quel point elle était… Parfaite.

Son cœur se serra. Tout ceci était du passé. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme était faible et fragile, terrorisée et sûrement totalement changée. Tout n'était que passé, passé où il aurait dû être moins strict avec elle, où il aurait dû admettre ses compétences, mais surtout à quel point il avait besoin d'elle chaque jour à ses côtés pour pouvoir le soutenir. C'était elle qui lui donnait la force de continuer, car même si la fuckin' équipe le motivait assez, des heures seul passées au local lui auraient pesé, et il n'aurait pas fait un travail aussi efficace, sans compter celui de la fuckin' manager. Elle lui était tout simplement devenu indispensable, dans son travail tout comme dans sa vie personnelle par son soutien, et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. C'était pathétique et pitoyable…

Il avait honte de lui, de la connerie dont il avait pu faire preuve. Mais il devait tourner la page et avancer pas à pas, avec une lycéenne toute changée à ses côtés. Il soupira à nouveau, se tournant en même temps. Trois heures du mat. Fallait vraiment qu'il dorme sinon…

Un cri stoppa ses pensées et il se figea. C'était elle… Il avait l'habitude de l'écouter gémir dans son sommeil, mais ce son semblait différent des autres. Pas un simple gémissement, un cri rempli d'horreur qui lui fit redresser les poils de ses membres d'appréhension. Quels souvenirs assez horribles pouvaient lui faire lancer de telles plaintes ? Qu'est-ce que ce connard lui avait fait ?

Hiruma retenait sa respiration, hésitant sur ses actes à venir. Devait-il rester là à l'écouter ou s'approcher pour contempler son visage traumatisé, se plantant lui-même un nouveau poignard en plein cœur ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, son corps avait choisi la deuxième option. Il fallait qu'il sache coûte que coûte ce qui lui était exactement arrivé, ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, quitte à en perdre la raison. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ait le moindre espoir de récolter des informations sur cet agresseur monstrueux qui avait osé ruiner la vie de la jeune femme, sans aucun motif apparent puisqu'elle était appréciée de toute la gente masculine. Une simple agression aurait pu être commise par une jeune femme jalouse de sa manager, mais une telle violence et le viol en lui-même prouvait bien que c'était un homme. Et il n'avait toujours aucun indice…

Il approcha doucement du lit, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de la réveiller. Lorsqu'il put enfin l'observer, il la vit se débattre avec ses draps, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite jusqu'à maintenant grâce aux sédatifs de l'infirmière. Mais puisqu'elle s'était endormie à son contact sous son lit, rien ne l'empêchait d'esquisser les mouvements qu'elle rêvait. Mouvements qui le choquèrent rapidement.

Il écoutait sa respiration haletante alors qu'elle se plaquait contre son lit, comme voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce dont à quoi elle rêvait. Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Ce fut quand il vit ses deux mains repousser quelque chose d'imaginaire qu'il comprit. Elle se croyait soit contre le sol, soit contre un mur et essayait de se défendre. Elle reproduisait les événements de cette nuit tragique et la manière dont elle s'était défendue. Voir de ses propres yeux l'impuissance de sa manager, écouter son souffle court et heurté, voir les tremblements de peur la submerger et les gémissements de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres était de trop pour lui. Il sentit un malaise grandissant au fur et à mesure des actes et des cris de la jeune femme. Ses mains qui repoussait une personne qui n'avait pas l'air d'être affectée par les tentatives de la jeune femme, sa tête se tourner d'un coup sec comme si on la giflait, ses mains empoignant d'autres imaginaires autour de ses cheveux, leur intimant de lâcher prise sans y parvenir. Et les gémissements de plus en plus retentissants au fur et à mesure de son rêve, de faibles cris qui franchissaient l'entrave de lèvres qui voulaient le moins possible montrer à quel point leur propriétaire avait mal. Il la vit se tordre de douleur sous des coups portés au niveau du ventre puis la vit s'immobiliser, comme si elle abandonnait. Comment pourrait-il exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, comprenant que c'était le moment où elle allait se faire violer ? Il ne le pourrait jamais, la tristesse, le dégoût et la fureur qui le submergeaient étaient bien trop puissants. Mais le coup de grâce fut porté par la victime elle-même, sa chère manager dont il voyait sa main glisser sur les draps, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Le murmure qui franchit ses lèvres lui brisa le cœur en des milliers de morceaux, paroles qui l'empêcheraient de se remettre de cette blessure personnelle et profonde le restant de sa vie.

En effet, c'est en larmes que la jeune rousse murmura : « Hiruma… Il faut appeler Hiruma… Lui seul peut me sauver… Touche 4 pour le H… Hiruma… »

Ses doigts bougeaient en rythme de ses paroles, comme si elle tenait réellement le portable et qu'elle appuyait sur la touche 4. Il vit le mini-sourire de satisfaction de la rousse avant de voir son bras partir en arrière et les larmes redoubler. Et soudain, elle ne bougea plus, comme si son esprit était enfin en paix.

Hiruma n'en pouvait plus. Il serait en plein entraînement qu'il serait dans le même état. En sueur, le cerveau réfléchissant à toute nouvelle information apportée par les gestes de sa fuckin' manager, il ne put s'empêcher de comparer sa vie actuelle à la bataille qu'ils vivent tous ensemble sur un terrain. Mais ici, dans cet appartement, c'était le combat de sa fuckin' manager et de lui-même, par langage de signes qu'il devait décrypter au plus vite pour arrêter le violeur, qui pouvait pour l'instant sévir à nouveau en toute impunité. Ce travail d'équipe qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec la jeune femme, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, il lui ferait aussi mal. Lui qui pensait que la maman poule, outre les moments où elle le mettait en boule, était en général une source de réconfort autour d'elle, était aujourd'hui une source de souffrance horrible. La voir étendue là, les larmes inondant ses joues, après avoir murmuré son propre nom, celui du démon de Tokyo, eut un effet dévastateur sur lui. Il devait partir… Il n'en pouvait plus… Sans sommeil, des entraînements du diable, une équipe sans cervelle qui s'inquiétait et qu'il fallait gérer, du boulot pour deux qu'il se coltinait, un fuckin' vieux qui le fait craquer, le sommeil qui ne vient pas, la fatigue qui s'accumule, la manager qui l'appelle en pleurant… C'en était tout simplement trop…

Mais comment l'abandonner ? Comment abandonner ce bout de femme qui l'appelait à l'aide ? Comment pourrait-il faire une chose aussi atroce et tout simplement… lâche. Hiruma Yoichi pouvait être tout sauf un lâche. Et malgré la douleur, malgré la fatigue, malgré le fait que tout ce qui lui tombait dessus était bien trop demander à un simple adolescent de 17 ans, il n'allait pas se défiler. La femme qu'il aimait était dans une extrême souffrance, et il se devait d'être là pour la reconstruire du mieux qu'il pouvait, de la façon dont lui-même la voyait. Il ferait d'elle une femme la plus heureuse possible après un tel traumatisme. Il ne pourrait jamais la faire redevenir celle qu'elle était avant, mais il pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle s'en rapproche le plus possible, en lui montrant tout le respect et en partie l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Parce que oui, d'une certaine façon, il l'aimait. Pas comme dans les romans où les gens sont fous l'un de l'autre, mais ce qui s'apparentait pour lui le plus à l'amour. Du respect, de la confiance, un certain désir envers son corps d'une beauté incroyable mais surtout, l'envie de la voir s'épanouir grâce à ce qu'il pourrait lui apporter dans la vie.

Il se leva d'un coup, alla dans sa salle de bain, se rinça rapidement pour ôter la sueur qui collait son T-shirt et pour se rafraîchir les idées, garda simplement un boxer et partit vérifier si la porte était bien fermée avant d'en retirer les clefs. Et sans aucune hésitation, il sortit un verre, le remplit de whiskey et le but cul-sec, espérant que l'alcool épongerait une partie de ses souffrances et l'empêcherait de penser au lendemain, le laissant dormir en paix. Enfin, après s'être enfilé le quart de la bouteille et ne marchant pas spécialement droit à cause de l'alcool et de la fatigue, il s'avachit sur le clic-clac, son précieux verre posé contre le canapé non défait au cas où il aurait une envie subite de se renfiler une bonne rasade d'alcool, et sombra dans un coma remplit de souffrance qui, s'il ne le soulageait pas psychologiquement, aurait au moins un effet bénéfique sur son corps.

_Bon ben voilà, je crois que je ne pourrai plus retarder la rencontre. ^^ Je ne sais pas d'où vient mon inspiration mais bon, c'est fait, je ne peux plus rien caler entre. Tant mieux ^^_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, dont certains sont assez récents ce qui m'a étonnée ^^ Je ne pensai pas qu'on lirait toujours ma fic après des mois sans avoir posté, mais si. Alors, merci, merci beaucoup !_

_Pour Eri : Je sais que ma fic est cruelle, et que je touche des personnages que tout le monde aime. Tu vas me trouver vexante, mais es-tu majeure ? Je trouve que tu as une vision du monde enjolivée, et c'est très bien d'être optimiste, j'aimerai avoir cette qualité. Mais après avoir lu le journal avec minimum un viol ou un meurtre par jour et par région, des guerres qui font des milliers de mort, des terroristes qui tuent sans le moindre état d'âme, je peux te le dire : je hais le monde dans lequel on vit. En faisant aller le viol de Mamori jusqu'au bout, je ne fais que livrer ma vision du monde où chaque famille est touchée par quelque chose qui nous bouleverse : pauvreté, maladie, agression, harcèlement sexuel, mort violente d'un proche (meurtre, accident, suicide)… Chaque personne, quelle qu'elle soit n'est qu'une petite chose dans un monde infini, et tant de drames se passent dans ce vaste monde que ces personnes sont obligées de se reconstruire seules. Personne, ou presque, ne se préoccupe de ces hommes et de ces femmes détruits par un événement quelconque. Pourtant, la vie continue et ces personnes doivent se relever et profiter des seules joies qu'elles arrivent à avoir. Et c'est ce que j'aimerai démontrer avec cette fiction. J'ai choisi le viol, assez violent en plus, j'aurai pu prendre la maladie ou un meurtre etc… Voilà, j'espère que tu as compris pourquoi je faisais ça. Et c'est justement parce que j'aime ce couple que j'ai voulu être cruelle avec eux. Je ne sais toujours pas si je fais finir bien ou mal cette histoire. A voir… _

_Enfin, je ne suis pas l'auteur de __Et si j'aimai ce démon __où Mamori se fait sauver in extremis. C'est à son auteur qu'il faut demander de continuer sa fic. Elle est beaucoup moins crue que la mienne, je dois l'admettre, mais je ne changerai pas l'histoire que j'ai créée._

_Merci pour ton point de vue, mais mes convictions étant les miennes, je garderai mes positions. N'hésite pas à me dire encore que je te choque ! ^^_

_A tous mes autres reviewers, je ne vous ai pas assez remercié et je ne vous réponds pas directement et je m'en excuse mais le temps me manque. Eri étant la seule à me faire des coms négatifs et bien, autant expliquer mes motivations devant vous tous. _

_J'ai sûrement l'air d'une grosse cruche en racontant tout ça, mais au moins, c'est clair. Chacun ses motivations, quel que soit votre point de vue, il est le bienvenu ! Seulement, ne vous mettez pas à me détester parce que je dis que ce monde est pourri. D'ailleurs, Death Note est un manga qui m'a beaucoup marquée, et pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas je vous conseille vivement ce manga (pas cool de faire de la pub sur une autre fic ^^)_

_Aller assez blablater. Merci, merci et merci à tous (même à toi Eri hein ! C'est pas une leçon de morale, juste mon point de vue ! ^^)_

_Bonne vacances à tous ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir (non non, c'est pas le cas de toutes les études médicales : fac, infirmières, aides-soignants etc…)_

_Cristal noir._


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou à tous ! Nous sommes en juin, et comme promis je poste la suite de cette fic )_

_Pas de blabla maintenant, je vous laisse profiter. Bonne lecture !_

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Son souffle était court, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle en était sûre, elle avait fait un cauchemar, sans pour autant réussir à s'en souvenir.

Elle essaya de se calmer, ramenant les couvertures contre sa poitrine tout en se tournant sur son flanc droit. Se concentrant sur sa respiration, elle se détendit petit à petit. Elle allait fermer les yeux, les protégeant des quelques rayons qui filtraient des volets clos, lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin que quelque chose clochait. Que faisait la fenêtre de ce côté du lit ?

Ses yeux se rouvrirent subitement, et elle se souleva sur un coude pour mieux voir. Dans l'action, elle lâcha ses draps et pu voir sa tenue. Elle était habillée d'une serviette de bain, comme si elle sortait de la douche. Pourquoi était-elle aller se coucher dans une tenue pareille ? Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se souvint des événements de la soirée.

Elle commença à paniquer. L'inconnu l'avait trouvée… Elle s'était cachée sous le lit et elle avait été assez idiote pour croire qu'il l'avait oubliée, pour ne pas voir que c'était simplement la preuve qu'il savait où elle était. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?! Puis il lui avait gentiment pris le bras, gardant ce maigre contact lorsqu'elle s'était mise à trembler. Elle avait eu bien trop peur pour oser faire le moindre geste. Elle avait attendu sa prochaine action détestable… qui n'était jamais venue. Pourquoi était-il resté tout ce temps avec elle, sans bouger, attendant simplement qu'elle se calme puis s'endorme ? C'était incompréhensible ! Il aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi, mais il était resté là, sans un mot, et elle s'était endormie, rassurée. Quelle cruche ! Ce n'était sans doute qu'une stratégie pour qu'elle baisse sa garde, et il n'avait sûrement pas prévu qu'elle s'endorme sans qu'il ait eu le temps de profiter d'elle. Et voulant à tout prix voir son visage terrifié, il ne voyait certainement pas d'intérêt à la violer endormie. C'était juste… dégueulasse…

Son corps se remit à trembler et elle se recoucha, observant cette fois-ci le plafond de ses yeux vides. Toutes ces pensées avaient beau être logiques, quelque chose la titillait… Pourquoi était-elle maintenant dans le lit ? N'étant pas magicienne, c'était certainement lui qui l'avait portée, assez délicatement pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Mais pourquoi prendre cette peine ? Il pouvait la laisser sous le lit, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir à faire ?! C'était pas comme s'il l'avait tabassée, dormir par terre était vraiment la moindre des choses ! Et aussi, pourquoi laisser la serviette autour d'elle, et la recouvrir de draps ? Comme une mère qui porte son enfant fatigué, endormi sur le canapé et le ramène dans son lit. Lorsqu'elle-même faisait ça à Sena, elle le faisait d'une manière protectrice, parce qu'elle tenait à lui. Alors, pourquoi cet inconnu aurait-il pris tout cette peine exprès pour elle, surtout après toutes les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées ? Encore une fois, c'était incompréhensible…

Elle soupira, lassée. Elle avait l'impression d'être vidée… En quelques heures, elle s'était réveillée, avait vu dans quel état était son corps, appris qu'elle n'était plus vierge donc violée, avait sombré dans le désespoir. Puis, l'inconnu était entré dans un appart qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avait fait semblant de ne pas la voir sous le lit, puis avait arrêté et était venu lui toucher le bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. Durant toute cette durée, son cœur avait été maltraité comme jamais il ne l'avait été durant toute sa vie. Elle était tout simplement vidée, sans aucune émotion particulière, à part peut-être envers ce mystérieux inconnu qui ne l'avait pas encore touchée, mais qui ne faisait que la frustrer avec des questions sans réponses. Elle en avait juste marre et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : trouver le sommeil pour tout oublier, comme pour éloigner au maximum la rencontre avec son agresseur au comportement plus qu'étrange. Mais ce sommeil libérateur ne vint pas.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle soupira une énième fois qu'un déclic se produisit dans son esprit. Les volets étaient fermés, et peu de lumière filtrait. Ce devait sûrement être le point du jour. Ce qui signifiait… Que l'inconnu dormait certainement quelque part !

A cette pensée, elle se releva une nouvelle fois sans trop faire de bruit. Elle était dans son lit, alors soit il dormait quelque part dans la chambre et elle n'avait pas intérêt à le réveiller, soit il dormait autre part… et elle pourrait en profiter pour alerter des voisins ou passants dans la rue !

L'adrénaline inonda ses veines d'un coup, la faisant se sentir vivante. Elle pouvait s'échapper, avoir une issue. Quelles que soient les conséquences de ses actes, il fallait qu'elle essaye, une chance pareille ne se représenterait pas, elle en était certaine. Si jamais il était dans l'appartement, elle n'aurait qu'à tourner les clefs sur la porte, et courir le plus vite qu'elle le pourrait. S'il n'était pas là, alors elle crierait à plein poumon par la fenêtre ou mettrait une énorme pancarte pour signaler sa présence tout en faisant un raffut du diable pour les voisins de l'immeuble. C'était juste… parfait.

Fière de ses idées, elle posa délicatement ses pieds sur le lino. Voyant qu'il ne craquait pas, elle se releva doucement, pour être sûre que ses jambes tiennent le coup. Malgré le fait qu'elles soient un peu flageolantes, elles feraient largement l'affaire. Ce n'étaient plus les chiffes molles de la veille. Incroyable ce que l'adrénaline peut vous faire faire ! Elle sourit à elle-même, réveillant par là même une douleur au niveau de la joue. Elle se souvint du bel hématome aperçu dans la glace la veille. On l'avait probablement giflée.

Avançant précautionneusement, elle se dirigea vers le salon qui se trouvait avant la cuisine. Elle distinguait vaguement les formes et fit de son mieux pour éviter les quelques meubles se trouvant sur son passage. Une table basse se trouvait en plein milieu, bordant un clic-clac non défait. Et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçut.

Là, allongé sur ce clic-clac se trouvait une forme bien distincte, une forme humaine… Son agresseur. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, lui tournant le dos, une couverture recouvrant son corps. Seuls quelques cheveux dépassaient, mais elle ne pouvait distinguer leur couleur dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce. Son cœur s'accéléra. De nombreuses émotions se mélangeaient en elle, rendant ses jambes plus tremblantes qu'elles ne l'étaient, et elle dû s'appuyer au mur.

Reprenant son souffle qui s'était coupé sous le choc, elle eut l'envie subite de s'approcher de l'inconnu pour lui crier dessus tout en le faisant souffrir comme il avait pu le faire lui. Il devait savoir, il devait comprendre à quel point il lui avait bousillée sa vie en à peine quelques minutes. Il fallait qu'il souffre lui aussi pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand il l'avait agressée. Il fallait simplement que les rôles soient inversés. Mais, ne pouvant aller elle-même jusqu'au viol, elle se contenterait de le tabasser à mains nues, se défoulant sur cet homme comme il l'avait lui-même fait…

Non, mieux, autant chercher un couteau dans la cuisine et le planter comme un chien ! Il souffrirait tellement qu'il ne pourrait la rattraper quand elle s'enfuirait. Non content qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir à loisir, mais en plus il comprendrait exactement ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand elle s'était retrouvée en position de faiblesse. Mais cette fois-ci, elle pouvait être en position de force. Alors autant en profiter…

Mais s'il se réveillait avant que la pointe ne pénètre sa chair ? Elle ferait mieux de s'enfuir sans demander son reste, se vengeant de lui en l'envoyant en prison. Mais serait-ce réellement suffisant ? Elle mourrait d'envie d'une vengeance personnelle. Ce dégoût, ce désespoir qu'il avait fait naître en elle… elle devait lui faire comprendre par elle-même. Non, il ne fallait pas… Elle finirait en prison à sa place. Il la traiterait de folle à lier, de fille consentante jusqu'au moment où elle avait eu un délire et qu'il avait dû la frapper pour qu'elle revienne à elle. Les juges seraient capables de gober ça, ces imbéciles. Il méritait la mort, et rien d'autre ! Pour avoir profité de sa chair, pour avoir retiré du plaisir de son désespoir, de ses cris, de ses larmes. Seul un monstre était capable d'une telle cruauté. Et que faisait-on aux monstres ? On les tuait sans pitié pour que la paix et la sécurité règnent pour toujours.

Un sourire étrange apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, et elle avança de quelques pas vers la cuisine, contournant lentement la table basse. Le sourire s'agrandit quand elle atteignit le bar américain, marquant l'entrée de sa petite cuisine. Il lui fallait un couteau, bien pointu et tranchant si possible, histoire qu'il se souvienne d'elle autant qu'elle se souviendrait de lui. Elle avait bien l'intention d'appliquer la loi du Talion. « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ». Il allait souffrir comme il n'avait jamais souffert de toute sa vie et réfléchirait à deux fois la prochaine fois qu'il penserait agresser quelqu'un. Parce qu'elle ne serait pas assez folle pour se plaindre à la police après avoir appliqué sa vengeance personnelle. Ils se tairaient tous deux dans leurs propres intérêts et elle essaierait au mieux de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'il paye.

Elle remarqua trois tiroirs les uns à côté des autres à l'autre bout de la petite cuisine. Les couteaux étaient sûrement rangés à cet endroit. Elle se déplaça lentement, savourant chaque pas jusqu'à son arme libératrice, sentant une sorte d'apaisement au niveau de son cœur, comme si le fait d'anticiper ce qu'elle allait faire de ce monstre lui redonnait le moral, ou du moins, comblait le vide qu'elle ressentait depuis cette fameuse nuit. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Quand elle ouvrit le premier tiroir, elle eut envie d'éclater de rire. Elle était immédiatement tombée sur de gros couteaux bien tranchants, comme ceux que les Occidentaux utilisent pour découper un jambon cru entier. Enfin, elle doutait fortement que l'inconnu s'en serve pour de telles fins/faims mais plutôt pour d'autres fins/faims bien plus sauvages et primaires.

Elle se saisit délicatement d'un couteau dont le manche était en parfait accord avec sa main, et le caressa gentiment. L'adrénaline afflua à nouveau, un long frisson lui parcourut le dos, et le sourire reprit de l'ampleur. Elle allait le faire… Elle allait le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie de le laisser partir. Elle le regarderait sadiquement, profitant de ses plaintes et de ses cris comme lui-même les lui avait arrachés. Et au tout dernier moment, elle déciderait s'il valait la peine qu'on le garde en vie ou non. Mais là, tout-de-suite, elle devait admettre vouloir le serrer contre elle, lui appuyer la lame contre son cou au sang pulsant de peur, puis enfoncer la lame, pénétrant lentement sa chair pour qu'il ait le temps de se voir mourir. Et enfin, elle serait satisfaite.

Elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle, la douce, la gentille Mamori, était en train de rêver de planter quelqu'un ? Non, impossible… Alors que faisait-elle au beau milieu de la cuisine, un couteau de boucher à la main ?!

Elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres en reposant délicatement le couteau. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, n'avait plus de repères. Elle avait voulu tuer quelqu'un de manière atroce. Les images avaient défilé dans son esprit comme si elle l'avait réellement fait, et elle l'aurait fait sans ce sursaut de lucidité. Elle voulait s'échapper, pas devenir une meurtrière ! Bordel, c'était quoi ce délire, ces pensées qui ne devraient pas être les siennes ! Comment avait-elle pu avoir de telles pensées bon sang ?!

Les larmes commencèrent à couler car elle se rendait maintenant compte d'une chose dont elle ne s'était pas réellement aperçue. Elle avait tellement été choquée par cette agression que même son esprit avait changé, et elle n'était plus réellement elle-même. Ce qui signifiait que, déjà qu'elle n'arriverait plus à faire confiance à un homme, elle ne pouvait même plus compter sur son esprit détraqué. Elle ne pouvait même plus faire confiance en cette personne qui constituait son être. Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit en repensant à ce qu'elle était sur le point de commettre était : folle. Elle était folle et totalement perdue.

Elle sortit de la cuisine à pas mesurés, laissant le tiroir grand ouvert derrière elle, les larmes ruisselant toujours sur ses joues. Il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite, c'était ça, sa priorité, et non autre chose. Une fois sortie, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sans un regard pour l'inconnu, de peur que ses envies malsaines ne reviennent la submerger.

Elle arriva finalement à la porte… Qui était fermée et sans clef dessus… C'est pas vrai… Il avait même pensé à ça ?! Enlever les clefs de sa propre porte au cas où elle ait l'idée de s'enfuir ! Comment pouvait-il savoir à l'avance qu'elle avait des chances de se réveiller avant lui ? Bordel, où étaient-elles ? Où étaient ces fichues clefs ?!

Elle fit délicatement demi-tour et se dirigea vers la table basse, se rapprochant inexorablement de l'inconnu, réveillant par là même une grande angoisse dont elle fit abstraction. Pas de clefs dessus non plus… Frustrée, elle se retourna d'un coup sec, oubliant totalement qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Elle se figea, mais rien ne bougea derrière elle. Elle soupira discrètement de soulagement et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Où se trouvait son fameux trésor.

Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux. Pourquoi s'énerver quand ce que vous cherchez est sous votre nez ? Elle les saisit délicatement, ne pouvant les empêcher de faire un léger tintement. Elle ne s'affola pas pour autant, l'homme avait l'air plongé dans un profond sommeil. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, essayant au maximum de cacher son excitation. Elle avait réussi ! Elle allait être libre ! Libre !

Elle chercha à tâtons la clé qui lui paraissait être la plus appropriée pour être celle de l'appartement, chose pas facile dans cette semi-obscurité, et l'introduisit dans la serrure, faisant un bruit qui lui sembla immense. Déterminée, elle commença à tourner son poignet lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Prise de panique, elle voulut finir son action, mais une main serra son bras assez fort pour lui faire lâcher prise. Elle était finie…

Il courait comme un dératé espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Le souffle court, en sueur, il avait même abandonné ses précieuses armes qui ne feraient que le ralentir. Il devait arriver là-bas à temps coûte que coûte.

Son cœur battant la chamade, le sang affluant dans ses tempes, il comptait chaque seconde qui passait, le temps défilant inexorablement, l'éloignant de plus en plus de son objectif. Le désespoir commençait à s'insinuer en lui, il était trop lent, il allait échouer pour la première fois de sa vie. Cette pensée lui donna un coup de fouet et sa foulée redoubla de vitesse, l'emportant vers son objectif qu'il devait absolument accomplir. Le seul problème était : quel était donc cet objectif ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, il savait simplement qu'il devait se rendre au plus vite à cet endroit, à n'importe quel prix. Et il ferait tout pour accomplir sa mission.

Il tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle après avoir passé une petite supérette, toujours à vive allure. Il avait atteint son point d'arrivée en un temps record pour un être humain normal. Seul le fuckin' minus aurait pu être plus rapide que lui. Il aurait dû être fier d'avoir dépassé ses propres limites pour parfaire sa mission. Pourtant, sa foulée s'arrêta net. Il avait échoué…

Ses jambes se dérobèrent et ses genoux claquèrent sur le sol. Il avait échoué… Sa vision se brouilla de fatigue et de tristesse. Il avait tout donné, était parti au quart de tour juste après la sonnerie du téléphone, mais n'était pas arrivé à temps malgré tous ses efforts… Ce qui signifiait que dès le départ, la partie était truquée. Il n'avait même pas eu le droit au 0.0001 % de chance de victoire, non, dès le départ ses statistiques étaient de 100% d'échec… Malgré cette connaissance de fait, il avait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Les alentours devinrent flous, et le décor changea. Il se retrouvait à l'hôpital, comme à chaque fois qu'il échouait. Il était exténué, certes, mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il se retrouvait dans cette chambre à la blancheur aveuglante. C'était pour… Elle… Elle qu'il n'avait pu sauver et qui hantait ses nuits.

Il se savait d'ailleurs en plein cauchemar, car celui-ci revenait nuit après nuit. Cauchemars qui débutaient à chaque fois de manière différente, mais qui se terminaient toujours de la même façon, avec une seule et même vision : un corps nu gisant dans une ruelle. C'était probablement le seul moyen que son esprit avait trouvé pour se protéger. Comme si sa raison lui criait nuit après nuit que, de toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu faire, car il lui aurait été physiquement impossible d'arriver à temps pour sauver sa coéquipière. Que quoi qu'il ait pu faire, son action était vouée à l'échec, comme pour lui montrer que malgré les nombreux miracles qu'ils avaient accomplis par le passé, il ne restait qu'un misérable humain avec ses faiblesses.

Chaque scénario, chaque possibilité à l'intérieur d'un même scénario, il les vivait à travers ses cauchemars, éliminant une à une les possibilités d'action qu'il avait eu ce soir-là, chacune menant à un échec cuisant. Il s'en rendait finalement compte, après plus d'un mois de cauchemars répétitifs, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu la sauver à temps. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout tenter, passant par les méthodes les plus probables au plus farfelues, aboutissant chaque nuit au même résultat. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il était sûrement masochiste, mais il voulait prouver que sur cette Terre, tout était réalisable si on y mettait du sien. Rien en ce monde ne pouvait partir avec, au tout départ, 100% d'échec car sinon, personne n'accomplirait quelque chose dans sa vie. Ça ne pouvait simplement pas exister, sinon, tout ce en quoi il croyait s'écroulerait devant lui comme un magnifique pied de nez à ses convictions, à son existence même. Alors, il continuait à chercher et à se battre pour trouver cette foutue solution.

Paradoxalement, s'il trouvait cette solution, la culpabilité qui le rongeait déjà ne ferait qu'amplifier une nouvelle fois, devenant tout simplement intolérable, et il sombrerait définitivement dans la folie pure. Mais ne l'était-il pas déjà, fou ? Lui que l'on considérait comme à part, lunatique, dangereux… N'était-ce pas sa folie refoulée qui revenait au grand galop ? Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Il avait déjà essayé de faire des introspections, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'analyser, des pensées contradictoires venant brouiller son raisonnement. Le plus déroutant était de voir que, s'il était un mystère pour les autres, il l'était aussi pour lui-même… Pourtant, une personne avait l'air de lire en lui, peut-être même de manière plus efficace que lui-même ne le faisait… Mamori Anezaki…

La vision de la personne étendue devant lui dans la chambre d'hôpital se brouilla puis devint une spirale bordée de noir qui s'en alla. Il se retrouva dans un univers noir où aucune lumière ne filtrait. Brusquement pris de panique, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Il reprit doucement son souffle. Encore ce cauchemar… Tss… Ça n'en finirait décidément jamais ! Il allait sérieusement péter un vrai câble… Comme si celui sur Musashi n'avait pas suffi ! Quelle merde ! Y'avait pas d'autre mot… Putain stop, du calme. Ça te passera un jour. Mais pour l'instant, du calme.

Il sentait une douleur modérée au niveau du crâne, comme si on l'avait assommé il y avait de cela deux jours et que sa blessure était presque guérie. Il n'eut pas à en chercher longtemps la cause, sa cuite se fraya rapidement un chemin dans sa mémoire. Ça lui apprendrait à se défouler dans l'alcool, c'était pas une solution. La solution, c'était de devenir plus fort, comme au football américain par les entraînements physiques, il fallait qu'il habitue son mental à encaisser des coups durs. Parce qu'avec le réveil imminent de sa coéquipière, la douleur allait de nouveau tambouriner comme une tarée contre son cœur et pénétrer son esprit. S'il devait lui donner une caractéristique voire même un p'tit surnom, il l'appellerait… Vicieuse… Vicieuse par sa façon de donner un coup bien placé qui vous coupe le souffle puis qui s'insinue lentement dans votre corps pour atteindre jusqu'à chaque extrémité de vos membres histoire d'être présente dans chaque pore de vos cellules et devenir totalement inoubliable. Vicieuse et perverse. Voilà à quoi il pensait quand on parlait de douleur. Putain mais pourquoi il s'amusait à donner un fuckin' surnom à la douleur ?! Douleur était déjà un mot pour la désigner ! Il déraillait complètement, c'était pas bon signe… Foutu alcool !

Il allait soupirer quand il se figea net. Quelqu'un était en train de bouger dans la cuisine, et il ne le remarquait que maintenant. Mais quel abruti ! Il n'avait même pas senti bouger derrière lui auparavant. Car la porte étant toujours fermée à clé, (il avait beau être bourré, il aurait entendu quelqu'un défoncer sa porte, quand même !), il ne pouvait s'agir que de la fuckin' manager qui s'était réveillée… Mais pourquoi aller dans la cuisine ? Si elle cherchait les clés pour se barrer, pas besoin d'ouvrir les tiroirs, les clés étaient sur le bar (vieille habitude). Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ? C'était pourtant logique de vouloir s'enfuir, non ?!

Il attendit ce qui lui parut une éternité, même s'il savait que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes. Elle s'était arrêtée et ne bougeait plus, comme si elle réfléchissait. Bizarre, pas besoin de réfléchir à deux fois pour se tirer de chez lui ! Et le pire c'était qu'elle bougeait absolument plus ! Ah, il avait parlé trop vite, elle se remettait à marcher lentement, comme pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il sentit sa présence à à peine un mètre de lui le long de la table basse. Puis elle fit ce qui lui sembla un immense raffut en se retournant d'un coup sec, lui envoyant un peu d'air par la même occasion. Il la sentit se contracter puis se détendre. Elle devait certainement croire qu'il dormait, tant mieux. Il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à l'affronter tout de suite, il aurait préféré être dans un autre état, pas à moitié abruti par l'alcool.

Il l'entendit aller vers le comptoir et se tendit instinctivement. Non, il ne fallait pas… Son cœur s'emballa quand il perçut un infime tintement, prouvant qu'elle s'était emparée des clés avec une extrême délicatesse. Et elle se dirigeait vers la porte…

Sans plus réfléchir, il se leva et s'approcha précautionneusement d'elle, espérant ne pas trop l'effrayer lorsqu'il lui agrippa le bras, l'empêchant de s'enfuir de chez lui. Il la sentit se tendre à son contact. Malgré ses réticences à le faire, il était temps de lui fournir les explications tant redoutées…

_Bon j'ai pas mal de choses à dire après tout ce temps ^^_

_J'aborde d'abord ce chapitre. J'ai eu envie de faire une Mamori schizophrène (très courant après un choc émotionnel violent). Ne dit-on pas : il a été battu par son père, il bat ses enfants à son tour ? Bref, c'est souvent vrai, même si heureusement, certains arrive à s'en sortir !_

_Pour le couteau, disons que c'est une symbolique sexuelle littéraire (coucou les L, bon courage pour le bac !). Enfin plutôt l'épée, mais je me voyais mal expliquer une épée dans la chambre d'Hiruma alors bon… J'ai fait comme j'ai pu ^^_

_J'ai pensé que les rêves d'Hiruma, pour un génie comme lui, pouvaient certainement arriver. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre, donc je ne m'avance pas. Si vous trouvez ça complètement à côté de la plaque, pas de problème, dîtes-le ! Toute critique est bonne à prendre, pas vrai Namu ?_

_Je voulais dire un grand merci au nombre de lecteurs toujours croissant, aux commentaires que je reçois et qui me font chaud au cœur (même les critiques, parce que vous prenez le temps de les écrire)._

_Je sais que l'histoire est un peu lente, mais après leur rencontre, j'essaierai de mettre beaucoup plus d'action, je m'étends sûrement un peu trop sur le psychologique, mais je trouve ça nécessaire après un traumatisme, car le temps semble interminable aux victimes. D'où cette lenteur délibérée (ok, je mets du temps entre mes chapitres ça aide pas. J'en suis profondément désolée…)_

_Pour Remember, la traduction est en bonne voie, je fais un partenariat avec Hermi-ko qui est ma bêta, ce qui rendra les traductions beaucoup plus fluides je pense. L'histoire va devenir intéressante et très psychologique comme la mienne avec bien plus d'action, je pense qu'elle vous plaira. Je posterai le chapitre 2 dès la correction de Hermi que je remercie profondément._

_Enfin, un petit hommage à Agnès dont on parle tous les jours en ce moment pour le procès de son violeur et tueur (qui n'avait que 17 ans !). Je n'ose imaginer ses tortures… Voilà, il fallait que son nom soit inscrit dans cette fiction._

_Et pour info, je n'ai rien contre les juges, je trouve simplement le droit tellement pointilleux et délicat que les meilleurs avocats peuvent utiliser des explications aberrantes dont on ne peut prouver le contraire. Les juges ne sont pas bêtes, loin de là, mais en absence de preuves, la pire explication doit être acceptée… Bref, j'espère que vous avez compris ce que je veux dire._

_Et pour finir, BON COURAGE POUR LE BAC DEJA COMMENCE, LE BREVET QUI APPROCHE EST TOUT EXAMENS/PARTIELS A VENIR._

_Encore une fois merci à tous ! J'espère écrire la suite rapidement._

_Cristal noir_


	14. Chapter 14

_Et voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous et qui me fait juste trop flipper depuis le départ… Et si ma scène était totalement à côté de la plaque ? A vous de juger…_

_J'espère quand même que ce sera une bonne lecture ! _

Ils étaient restés plantés là, immobiles devant cette porte. Elle s'était figée net puis, progressivement, des tremblements étaient apparus, et il détestait ça. Il s'était promis de la protéger, pas de lui foutre la trouille de sa vie bordel ! Il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il parle pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne craignait rien, que ce n'était que lui, son capitaine, son ami, son… Bref, il devait lui faire comprendre.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour qu'elle reconnaisse le son de sa voix et lui fasse enfin face. Mais ses lèvres se refermèrent rapidement alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient en grand. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire… Etait-il faible à ce point-là ? Quelle autre explication pouvait-il y avoir à une gorge tellement serrée d'appréhension qu'aucun son n'en sortait ? Impossible… Il le fallait pourtant, il fallait qu'il le fasse ! Un tout petit effort !

« Mamori… »

La bombe était lâchée. Sa voix, bien plus rauque qu'à l'habitude, l'avait surpris. Il avait même douté que ce prénom soit sorti de sa bouche. Il aurait plutôt envisagé un « fuckin' manager » venant de sa part. Sa bouche avait trahi l'appréhension qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Mamori sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Ses idées s'embrouillèrent, sa vision devint floue. Elle ne comprenait pas. Cette voix… Elle la connaissait… Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Pas besoin de passer par quatre chemins, un nom et un visage surgirent dans ses pensées occultant tout le reste. Hiruma…

C'était impossible… L'homme qui se tenait derrière elle, l'homme qui dormait sur le canapé, l'homme qui lui avait prêté son lit était… Hiruma. Comment ?... Pourquoi ?...

Des larmes se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas osé… Comment aurait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Il était un démon, pas un monstre, non ? Alors pourquoi s'être retrouvée dans son lit, blessée, violée ? Pourquoi l'avoir retenue prisonnière de son appartement, allant jusqu'à enlever les clefs de la serrure dans l'espoir qu'elle ne les trouve pas ? La conclusion était simple : il voulait la garder chez lui… Pour des raisons obscènes…

Les larmes roulèrent sous le déchirement de son cœur. Elle gardait quelques souvenirs vagues de l'agression mais jamais du visage de son agresseur. Etait-ce un mécanisme de défense ?... Pour ne pas se rappeler qui était en réalité l'homme qu'elle croyait aimer ?

Un cri déchira l'appartement, se muant en un gémissement de douleur. Elle s'accroupit, les mains sur le cœur, haletante. Elle avait si mal… Elle aurait aimé s'évanouir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, ne plus jamais voir ce blond qui lui avait tout pris, de sa raison jusqu'à sa dignité. Il devait tellement se délecter de cette vue ce salaud ! La voir dans cet état rien que par sa faute ! Ça devait être tellement _bandant._

Elle n'essaya même pas de reprendre contenance, la douleur était trop forte. Elle se sentait déchirée de l'intérieur : il lui avait déchiré de force son intimité, il faisait maintenant de même avec son cœur. Sa respiration totalement erratique trahissait les faiblesses de son corps. Un coup de poignard en plein cœur aurait eu le même effet. Non, il aurait fait bien moins mal…

Les quelques tremblements qui agitaient son corps se muèrent en soubresauts. Elle aurait bien renvoyé son repas si elle en avait seulement eu droit à un. De véritables spasmes montèrent et elle se retint du mieux qu'elle put de convulser : elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui donner une bonne raison de la tripoter une fois de plus.

Elle attendit de nombreuses minutes que la crise passe, sentant le regard du démon posé sur elle. S'il savait à quel point elle le détestait, cette haine envahissait tout sur son passage. Se concentrant dessus, elle eut le courage de relever le buste, gardant le regard dans le vague dirigé vers la porte. Elle tira suffisamment de force de sa rage pour faire pivoter ses genoux d'un coup sec, la faisant se tourner d'un geste brusque. Grossière erreur. Ses émotions se retrouvèrent décuplées.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut l'entre-jambe du démon qui se trouvait à la hauteur de son regard. Des milliers de frissons d'effroi la ravagèrent. Les tremblements reprirent. Les larmes revinrent.

Elle se sentait si faible. Cette chose était entrée dans son corps sans sa permission… Comment avait-il osé ?... Ne savait-il pas à quel point il comptait pour elle ? A quel point son acte ignoble l'avait détruite ?

Un nouveau gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Le dégoût la submergeait mais la peur commençait à reprendre son chemin. Il se tenait devant elle et il fallait qu'elle le regarde ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans les yeux, pour essayer de comprendre. Comprendre comment le démon de Deimon était devenu un véritable monstre.

Mais son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'appareil génital du blond. Elle aurait pu penser que son premier réflexe aurait été de détourner le regard, mais son corps lui dictait le contraire. Non pas pour essayer d'être sûre que cette partie était bien celle qui l'avait pénétrée, mais par crainte. Elle avait peur que si elle détournait son regard, il en profiterait pour exposer sa partie intime et jouer avec elle.

Elle essaya pourtant de se raisonner en démontrant qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de se déshabiller et de lui sauter dessus sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'échapper. Après plusieurs minutes de débat interne avec son propre corps, Mamori éleva d'un seul coup sa tête, sachant très bien que si elle avait été doucement, sa conviction serait partie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle vue.

Hiruma se tenait bel et bien devant elle, le visage ravagé de fatigue. Ses cheveux en bataille prouvaient qu'il sortait juste du lit, ses cernes noirs montraient de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil. Ses lèvres exprimaient une sévérité assez rare chez lui, sauf quand il se concentrait sur une tactique. Il faisait simplement peur à voir.

Elle dirigea son regard dans ses beaux yeux verts et y découvrit des émotions qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver. De l'appréhension, de la crainte, de la fatigue mais surtout… une grande tristesse mélangée avec une énorme culpabilité. Ce tourbillon d'émotions la submergea d'un coup, la culpabilité raisonnant dans sa tête. La preuve était là. Il se sentait coupable… de l'avoir violée…

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire… Il était bel et bien le monstre qui lui avait fait subir ça. Un sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors que son capitaine ne la quittait pas des yeux, capturant toutes ses pensées. Il était là à l'observer, cherchant chaque information susceptible de l'intéresser, conservant dans sa mémoire chaque seconde de leur entrevue, ainsi que les émotions qu'il lisait au travers de ses yeux. N'était-elle donc que ça ? Le fruit d'une expérience où son capitaine relevait chaque réaction de sa victime pour les comparer aux prochaines ? Non, elle ne voulait pas le croire. Pas lui…

Sans la quitter du regard, il s'accroupit devant elle. Lorsqu'il se retrouva à sa hauteur, il resta totalement immobile, continuant à l'observer. N'en pouvant plus, Mamori se jeta sur lui en criant « Pourquoi ?! ». Elle ne saisit son erreur qu'une fois qu'elle se trouvait contre son torse musclé. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et pouvait maintenant la retenir prisonnière.

Il ne bougea pourtant pas, murmurant simplement « Je ne sais pas… ».

Cette réplique entraîna une haine féroce à l'intérieur de Mamori. Elle se décala de quelques centimètres du corps du quaterback et se mit à le frapper à coups de poings sur ses épaules. Quand il essaya de l'arrêter en lui attrapant les mains, tout en posant ses genoux à terre, elle eut un réflexe inattendu : elle lui donna une gifle monumentale toute en larmes.

Hiruma ne comprenait pas. S'il avait au départ compris qu'elle pensait qu'il était le coupable de ses tortures, il pensait qu'en voyant que c'était lui le propriétaire de l'appart ainsi que sa franchise, qu'il ne savait rien, résoudrait ce malentendu. Mais il s'était pris une baffe à la place et se retrouvait avec une manager tremblante de fureur et pleurant de rage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu dire de si affreux pour la mettre dans un état pareil ? Elle pensait qu'il saurait pourquoi, comme toujours ? Il n'avait pas réponse à tout, son agression en était la preuve. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était tombé sur elle, ni pourquoi il avait fallu que ce soit pile le jour de leur dispute, ni pourquoi il n'y avait aucun indice qui démontrait qui était l'agresseur. Il ne savait strictement rien… Et s'en voulait suffisamment tout seul pour mériter une baffe de cette envergure.

Il contempla un instant sa manager, qui était dans un sale état. Lui aussi avait un « Pourquoi ? » à demander. Pourquoi était-elle dans un état pareil pour cette simple constatation ? Son cerveau tournait en boucle sans trouver d'explication. En même temps, vu l'alcool qu'il s'était ingurgité quelques heures plus tôt, ça ne l'étonnait pas trop. Il se traita intérieurement de con alors qu'il attendait qu'elle se calme. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Elle redressa sa tête et lui jeta un regard plein de haine qui le surprit. Puis elle explosa.

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as tabassée, violée, mise dans ton lit, enfermée dans ton appart, et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? Tu es en train de me dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, que c'était une simple pulsion, qui a l'air de continuer puisque je suis ENFERMEE ICI ! Je te demande une simple explication et t'es pas foutu de me la donner ?! »

Elle s'arrêta net devant la stupeur d'Hiruma. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire… Elle avait sincèrement cru que c'était lui ?! La douleur le submergea une nouvelle fois mais il en fit abstraction. Ce n'était pas le moment de se morfondre. Il fallait que sa gorge se dénoue pour lui avouer les circonstances de ce soir-là, ce qu'il s'était passé. Il fallait…

De nouvelles larmes ruisselèrent qui le prirent au dépourvu. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, et Hiruma put voir qu'elle avait compris son erreur. Ses lèvres bougèrent, le son entrecoupé par ses sanglots.

« Hiru- MA ! » La dernière syllabe était un cri avant qu'elle ne plonge dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, il se permit de l'étreindre, voulant se rassurer lui-même et oublier la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quelques secondes auparavant.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le temps que la jeune femme se calme. Puis elle se décolla une nouvelle fois, fourrant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hiruma comme dans le bon vieux temps. Cette proximité la rassurait. Il était là… pour elle. Quelles que soient les circonstances qui l'avaient amenée chez lui, il l'avait gardée en sécurité dans son propre appartement. Et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

La scène aurait pu être romantique, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêta réellement attention. Ils se retrouvaient enfin, mais brisés chacun de leur côté. Ils avaient changé, ils le voyaient mutuellement au fond de leurs regards. Mais ils essaieraient de se reconstruire ensemble, l'un toujours présent pour l'autre en cas de coup dur, comme ils le faisaient à l'époque sur un stade de foot américain. Aujourd'hui pourtant, ce serait dans leur vie personnelle, et cette idée leur faisait assez peur. Car la fine route qu'ils allaient construire ensemble pourrait se fissurer au moindre faux pas.

Mamori avait enfin compris. Quand Hiruma avait prononcé les mots « Je ne sais pas… », cela signifiait qu'il n'avait récolté aucun indice depuis tout ce temps. Combien de temps déjà ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais résister au réseau d'informations du démon plus d'une semaine était exceptionnel. Sous l'emprise de nouveaux tremblements, elle se détourna de cette douce proximité et s'assit sur ses talons.

Devant le silence persistant du blond, (elle ne pouvait le blâmer, la seule fois où il avait pris la parole, il s'était récolté une baffe), elle prit enfin la parole. Il fallait qu'elle sache toute la vérité, qu'il lui expose la situation, qu'il lui explique ce qu'elle foutait chez lui. Elle décida qu'il valait mieux commencer par là.

« Pourquoi je me suis retrouvée chez toi en me réveillant ? »

Sa question sortit d'un coup, rompant le silence de l'appartement. Elle se foutait royalement que sa question soit directe voire brusque, elle voulait des réponses. En plus, c'était son capitaine qui se tenait devant elle, et il l'avait vue quelques minutes auparavant en pleine crise de nerfs. Pas le temps pour ce genre de chichis.

Hiruma soupira. Cette question était sa quatrième possibilité après les : « Ça fait combien de temps ? », « Qui m'a fait ça ? » et « L'équipe est-elle au courant ? ». Ses muscles se détendirent. Il allait en avoir pour un sacré bout de temps… Enfin, il se devait de le faire.

« Ce serait plus simple si je prenais tout du début, fuckin' manager, tu ne crois pas ? »

Cette provocation était un simple test. Elle connaissait l'anglais et il voulait savoir si elle tolérait encore les « fuckin' » de ses phrases. Il la vit déglutir difficilement mais ne dit rien, comme si elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue. Il nota mentalement que quand ils seraient seuls, il éviterait de sortir une telle insulte devant elle. Pourtant, il était assez fier : elle n'avait pas fondu en larmes.

Devant son silence, il commença ses explications à partir de l'hôpital. Il lui expliqua son propre état, pas très glorieux, qui nécessitait de nombreux soins. Il lui parla de sa mère, incapable de la prendre en charge. La façon dont il avait fait en sorte de la ramener chez lui pour qu'elle soit tranquille et en sécurité. A cela, elle lui lança un sourire sincère malgré ses yeux toujours humides. Les événements étaient durs à encaisser, et il le savait.

Il lui annonça enfin qu'il avait gardé cela secret, que l'équipe n'était au courant de rien et qu'elle commençait à se poser des questions. Il avoua ce que Musashi avait fait, qu'il avait craqué. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il détourna la tête, n'osant pas croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Ce fut une main sur la sienne qui lui fit relever la tête sur le visage compréhensif de sa manager. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle n'osait imaginer tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer à cause de ce secret.

Elle lui pressa les doigts, l'incitant à continuer, mais que voulait-elle qu'il dise de plus ? Il ne voulait rien dire d'autre, le reste était trop personnel et bien trop perturbant. Pourquoi viderait-il son sac devant la seule personne qui avait bien plus souffert que lui ? Elle était vraiment trop gentille… Vraiment trop maman poule… Vraiment trop elle…

Il ne comprenait pas comment les infirmières avaient pu dire que sa personnalité était partie. C'était bel et bien sa douce manager qui se tenait devant lui, meurtrie mais compréhensive. Alors pourquoi tout ce taulé sur les troubles de la personnalité apparents de la jeune femme ? Elle était même plus forte que ce qu'il n'avait osé espérer.

« Hiruma… »

Son esprit se focalisa une nouvelle fois sur elle. Il était parti dans ses pensées sans même s'en rendre compte. Foutue fatigue et foutu alcool !

« Comment tu as su ? »

Sa voix douce eut l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Non… Pas cette question. Des images défilèrent dans sa tête, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. L'appel. Sa course effrénée. L'entrée dans la ruelle. Cette forme confuse et inerte. Ce corps violenté et ensanglanté. Cette beauté bafouée…

Il se recula d'un coup, ne supportant plus le contact de cette main sur la sienne. Il vit un éclair de douleur dans les yeux de Mamori, mais il fallait d'abord qu'il se ressaisisse avant de penser à autre chose. Il fallait qu'il oublie cette nuit-là…

Il vit une pointe de doute dans les yeux de sa coéquipière quand elle se mit à fouiller au fin fond de ses iris verts. Elle avait compris qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, et elle commençait à avoir peur. Pouvait-elle réellement lui faire confiance ? Pourquoi une telle réaction à cette simple question sinon ? A part… S'il était au courant depuis le départ…

Elle siffla : « Tu étais au courant… ». Hiruma ouvrit grand les yeux. Non, elle n'allait pas encore l'accuser… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Non, non, c'est toi… »

« C'est moi ?! Tu es en train de me dire que c'est de ma faute si j'ai été agressée et que tu étais au courant ?! »

« Mamori ! » La voix grave la stoppa net. Encore une fois, elle s'était emballée trop vite et l'avait fait souffrir. Elle ne pouvait se tromper, une peine immense perçait sa voix. Elle l'avait blessé, comme elle le faisait depuis le début. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle avec l'être qui l'avait prise sous son aile pour la protéger ?

Elle fit une grimace cachant mal son remord et son chagrin. Elle se sentait si nulle, si conne. En deux secondes, elle arrivait à lui faire une confiance totale puis à l'accuser sans aucune raison. Ces sautes d'humeurs n'étaient pas normales et elle s'en rendait compte d'elle-même. Pourtant elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle voulait simplement qu'il lui dise la vérité. Alors ces cachoteries lui mettaient les nerfs en pelote.

La voix d'Hiruma ne fut que murmure. « Tu m'as appelé… »

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'un fragment de sa mémoire lui revenait. Elle avait cherché à tâtons la touche 4 de son téléphone, espérant appeler le quaterback au secours. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas suffi.

Hiruma continua. « J'ai localisé ton téléphone après que tu m'aies raccroché au nez… Je ne savais pas ce qui te prenait, mais quand j'ai vu où tu te trouvais, j'ai rappliqué… Et c'est là que… »

« Tu m'as trouvée… »

Hiruma releva le regard sur Mamori. Une cascade de larmes coulait sur ses joues.

Tout s'expliquait, tout était d'une logique implacable. Quelle idiote elle était ! Elle l'avait accusé alors qu'il était celui qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Malgré le fait qu'il soit arrivé trop tard, il s'était déplacé, parce qu'il était inquiet pour elle (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais). Il avait fait tout ce chemin pour la retrouver étendue dans cette ruelle, certainement bien amochée. Il avait appelé les secours qui l'avaient conduite à l'hôpital. Il l'avait même sûrement accompagnée, ne voulant pas la laisser seule à son réveil. Etait-ce lui qui avait appelé sa mère ? Etait-il venu tous les jours ?

Les larmes décuplèrent. Elle avait été si odieuse ! Il avait dû tellement enduré ! Son visage et ses cernes le prouvaient, il ne dormait plus depuis plusieurs semaines. Etait-ce à cause de cauchemars qu'elle faisait ? Ou des siens ? Le connaissant, il devait rêver de la scène toutes les nuits. Il devait s'en vouloir énormément, puisque le démon n'avait pas pu prévoir quelque chose pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle se rapprocha de son capitaine et posa une main tremblante sur sa joue. Elle avait dû tellement le faire souffrir… Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois. Hiruma ne comprenait pas… Elle aurait dû être furieuse contre lui d'avoir vu son corps exposé dans cette ruelle. Elle aurait dû lui en vouloir de ne pas être arrivé à temps. Pourtant les yeux qui le regardaient étaient emplis de douceur et d'une grande tristesse.

Le pouce de la jeune femme se mit à le caresser délicatement. Ce contact le calma, il arrêta de trop penser, profitant pleinement de cette caresse réconfortante. Il éleva sa main et se saisit de ses doigts les caressant à son tour. Leurs yeux ne cillaient pas, trop occupés à lire au plus profond de l'autre.

Une reconnaissance incroyable illumina les iris de la jeune femme. Un merci éblouissant, éclatant se répandait, chassant ses angoisses et ses inquiétudes. Il l'avait protégée à sa manière, vérifié chaque jour si elle se réveillait, s'était occupé d'elle en plus du boulot qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Et c'était encore lui qui se tenait maintenant devant elle, engouffrant chacune de ses émotions au plus profond de son être. Il avait tellement pris sur lui à cause d'elle. Elle se promit d'essayer de ne plus être un fardeau et d'être toujours présente pour lui. C'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire.

Soudain, il sentit la caresse s'arrêter, les mains de sa manager glisser. Ses forces la quittaient. En même temps, elle n'était plus perfusée depuis de nombreuses heures et n'avait rien avalé d'elle-même. Sans compter les émotions qui l'avaient assaillie toute cette soirée, elle devait être épuisée.

Il vit son corps s'affaisser vers lui. Il la rattrapa doucement, la serrant gentiment contre lui. Il profita de sa chaleur tout en la berçant, ses pensées encore inondées par son regard rempli de bonté qui lui était directement adressé. Elle ne lui en voulait pas… Alors qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, elle le remerciait quand même. Il se sentait encore plus pitoyable…

Il serra un peu plus fort la jeune femme lorsqu'il lui murmura à l'oreille : « Je suis désolé… »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Sa manager s'était endormie.

_Alors alors ?... Est-ce qu'il faut que j'aille me pendre tout de suite ou ce chapitre vaut la peine de savoir la suite ?... … … ?_

_Sincèrement, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, il a été très difficile à écrire alors, si quelque chose vous gêne, n'hésitez pas ! C'est très dur de pas foirer une scène comme celle-là (je l'ai recommencée… des dizaines de fois je crois… -_-)_

_Bref assez de lamentations… J'espère que vous avez pas trop trop attendu ! Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! Merci merci merci !_

_Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais faire évoluer cette fic : va bien falloir retrouver Agon ! Donc je vais me débrouiller en gérant tout ça ^^_

_A bientôt !_

_Cristal_


End file.
